<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Overture: Book 1 by Silver Blue (Seraph_Years)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27113425">Overture: Book 1</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seraph_Years/pseuds/Silver%20Blue'>Silver Blue (Seraph_Years)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Disjointed [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Furry (Fandom), Overture (2020), Zootopia (2016)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Action, All Characters Unless Stated are Entirely Original, Alternate Universe - Gods &amp; Goddesses, Keyblades (Kingdom Hearts), No Fourth Wall, Poetry, Stealth Canon Welding, Tags Contain Spoilers, Tags Subject to Change, Urban Fantasy, episodic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 17:13:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>66</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>43,951</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27113425</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seraph_Years/pseuds/Silver%20Blue</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Forced out of the home he once knew, our hero must team up with a group of allies new and old to take on new threats...</p><p>And he must look good doing it.</p><p>(All reference to real persons and their avatars, living or dead, is purely coincidental and only serves to drive the story.)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Disjointed [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1914574</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Season 1: Episode 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sherry, the cat with a hoodie. He and a new ally wearing a white hood with royal markings on it were firing their guns on some Twosides. The smell of fresh gunpowder filled the air as the two felines twisted and spun, making sure no Affinity was left untapped.</p><p> </p><p>"Okay, that's exactly what's happening right now. In medias res, they call it. You know the other cat that was described? He's a new friend of mine named Erin. He has red fur with some black markings on it, and he fights like an angel practicing capoeira. I took him in because I thought he'd be a valuable partner. He carries this necklace called "The Emblem" and it has this other cat on it... Anyways, we're just cleaning house, same as usual. Where, you ask? What's left of the Out There. A whole lot of activity from the place I came from went dim ever since I got booted out of it. Wilbur tells me everything I need to know from there, but otherwise I'm good at keeping my cool."</p><p> </p><p>The two cats kept shooting their firearms at each passing Twoside. Sherry flipkicks one upward and shoots it a few times, destroying its body. Erin uses a spell to reel one closer to him, then he uses another one to pierce it in the middle, launching it off the platform. Sherry pulls the hammer back on his firearms, aims closely and fires some rounds into multiple Twosides. The action was fast-paced and somewhat tense. Sherry and Erin both were enjoying themselves firing upon the everlasting army. They both got a shock when the room went dark, followed shortly after by a slope disengaging, like a plane about to drop off some military soldiers. Sherry was whipped out of there due to the airspeed velocity dragging him out of the room. He fell a great distance, the air scraping his fur like a piece of chalk on a blackboard. Eventually, he landed at his next destination. There was a great big door marking the entrance of a new facility. Sherry kicked it open, expecting a new enemy to show up and fight him. </p><p> </p><p>To his bewilderment, the entire place was as empty as a ghost town.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Season 1: Episode 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The facility in question was a school building. There were three doors on the right pointing to the staff office and the three classrooms. The walls were lined with concrete and the floors of marble. Sherry put his guns down upon noticing the lack of activity. He kept shouting:</p><p>[Sherry] "Is anyone there?"</p><p>He does not get a response. He walks forward, looking around concerningly. When he turned left, there were double doors there glowing in different colors. They were pouring multi-colored light as if they were trying to hold it back. Confused, he pushed these doors open only to be met with another world entirely! The waters around the neon platform rippled in periodically changing colors. The terrain was neon-themed - with colors changing every second, and the sky was filled with multi-colored dots. Someone could have a real party here. Erin joined in and Sherry noticed that his entire outfit changed to futuristic armor.</p><p>[Erin] "This is another section of the Out There! Pretty cool, huh?"</p><p>Sherry put his guard up when he heard the words "Out There". That's because immediately after, a thumping techno beat rang across the sparkling field. Suddenly, three Twosides emerged from the water, with futuristic models and TVs for heads (still displaying that ever-omnipresent pensive face).</p><p>[Sherry] "Looks like we got new toys!"</p><p>[Erin] "Do you have a sword with you? I heard they change when someone enters this section of the Out There."</p><p>Sherry then remembers that he lost most of his weaponry when he got booted from the old world, Zootopia. The only things he kept were his Image Cards, but his backup plans were closer than anyone thought. He took one out and transformed it into a bladed weapon. Indeed, it instead morphed into a neon sword with plasma lasers on both of its thin sides. The entire weapon was otherwise flat as paper.</p><p>[Sherry] "Well then. Where's the DJ?"</p><p>The voice of a red panda echoed across the battlefield.</p><p>[Beretta] "Over here!"</p><p>Everyone on the battlefield - friend and foe - turned to look at him. He was sitting at an actual DJ bench.</p><p>[Beretta] "My goal... is to make you as regretful and depressive as possible. Or should I say..."</p><p>He turned up the Invocation Beat and the Twosides bopped alongside it.</p><p>[Beretta] "Pensive."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Aha, new enemy, new world. I bet a lot of these early chapters are gonna be real short with hardly any room for much combat. Feel free to prove me wrong, though!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Season 1: Episode 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I recommend playing this in the fight scene: https://youtu.be/0v0h1tCgpcg</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sherry stepped up and shot all the Twosides down. He took the last one, kicked its TV-shaped head off and threw the body at Beretta through his DJ station. He jumped up and landed next to Erin, about to fight him. In response, Erin threateningly pointed one of his guns at Beretta.</p><p>[Erin] "I don't know what you're planning next but it better be nice."</p><p>Beretta held up one of his hands - charged with a radiant energy - and slapped Erin so hard he fell back and nearly landed in the water. Sherry pointed his left index finger like a gun, also charged with energy.</p><p>[Sherry] "No weapons on you but Synergy, huh?"</p><p>[Beretta] "We call it 'magic' but whatever. It doesn't really matter what you call it as long as it firmly implants our symbol on your face." he said smiling devilishly. "I can't wait to see the entire world like this."</p><p>Close-quarters combat won't cut it with these two, so they launch energy projectiles from afar while techno music plays in the background. Content, Beretta swipes across the arena with a magic sword. Sherry backflips to dodge the oncoming blade and retaliates with an Image Card spell that launches a storm of arrows directly at Beretta. He flies across the arena due to the force of the projectiles. Hovering in place with his magic, he summons his DJ station to him - it floating in front of him like a transclucent table - and conjures four Twosides with the press of a button. Sherry has none of this as he flies toward Beretta and uses another Image Card spell to launch them both diagonally upward. The force of this move sends the two to another battle arena. Beretta then presses another button on his DJ station and pulls out a long rapier made of digital energy.</p><p>[Sherry] "Huh, that looks quite familiar."</p><p>Sherry equips Image Card #788 and pulls a similar-looking rapier - this time a lightsaber - out of it. They rush forward and clash, each hit sending pixels flying here and there. Parry after parry, the two combatants look fiercely determined to put the other out of commission. Then, Sherry hits him with this.</p><p>[Sherry] "Fastest sword in the techno dungeon, go!"</p><p>With a quick draw of his blade, he swipes just once with all the might in the world. Beretta was wondering what happened when he noticed his sword fading from view. Frantically yet futilely scraping the ground trying to recollect the fallen pixels, the red panda's body was split neatly in half. Each fading body pixel turned into a coin of moderate value. Eventually, Beretta completely dissipated, his essence replaced with money. Sherry eagerly scoops up each piece of legal tender, hoping to carry it back to his former home - his Domain in Savannah Central.</p><p> </p><p>However, he had five more enemies to fight, all after him like a moth to a lamp.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Season 1: Episode 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next course that the duo was taken on was quite a strange one. In the midst of a supermarket's electronics section were Sherry and Erin, whose weapons were drawn. The catch? Hundreds, if not thousands of Twosides surrounded them in every cardinal direction. Some of the aisles were removed to make room for them as the music typically playing in the background was replaced with a fresh Invocation Beat, archived from Beretta's fallen essence. The Twosides attempted to rush toward Erin when he activated Bullet Drive - a technique every gunslinger knows - and let loose a steady rhythm of pills of lead as time moved slower than usual. Six 10mm death capsules sped toward the enemies and capped holes in their heads, one by one. As time resumed its normal speed, Sherry showed off what he could do. Taking his bright red laser sword, he gashed holes in three of the Twosides with a wide horizontal slash, followed by a quick movement of the blade decapitating two more. Out of vision of everyone on the battlefield was Robin - no mere facsimile - hiding behind the TV on top of the back wall with a knowing smile. He threw five exploding tags into the area, destroying a decent number of enemies. As soon as everyone turned to see who did it, the cougar disappeared like a ninja in the nighttime. It was then that a fox that looked noticeably different from everyone else suddenly rushed in and killed five Twosides with her sheer speed. She then slowed down, brandished a whip-sword, killed three more Twosides, and then turned around with a flourish.</p><p>"Need some help?"</p><p>This was an Artists' Guild member from another world entirely. From a generation that neither Sherry nor Erin could recap from memory, she changed her gender, species, and physical appearance to what she is now. Her name was Vita. The only thing she kept from the other world was her whip-sword.</p><p>"Unlike certain Frostbites I could name, I haven't really gone anywhere."</p><p>[Sherry] "Frostbite? I've heard that name before."</p><p>[Erin] "Mind expanding on that?"</p><p>[Vita] "Promise me you can keep up. I'm quite speedy."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Vita is a character from the prior story "Metaphysical: The Delta Saga". She and Clarence have history with each other in that story, and it even sets up a major story arc!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Season 1: Episode 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A few hours after that fight, Sherry was in his Domain in the Out There. It was a pretty comfy place to crash in, with a floor whose tiles change the way they look over time, like a screensaver. They go from atmospheric waves to cosmic views at times. The windows gave Sherry a relaxing view of the Out There's true state as a parallel dimension filled with smooth galaxies. All in all, he thought it was better than his old Domain, thanking Wilbur profusely once he obtained it.</p><p> </p><p>Sherry decided to step into the Out There to see what was up. A few steps forward into the wistful grassland, he stumbles across a mysterious sword. It had six gems lining its blade, topped off by a mechanical-looking crossguard and pommel equipped with a cat-shaped keychain. Sherry felt drawn to this sword, its mere presence inspiring him to perform an act of blind courage. He went over to pick it up. He then heard a voice upon gripping the handle.</p><p>"To have a chance at overcoming your hesitance, you must fully focus on this blade and parry every hit done to it."</p><p>It was a familiar-sounding female voice. Because it was distorted, though, he couldn't quite track where it was from. Regardless, a phantasmal body swiped its sword next to Sherry. The warrior cat held up the new blade and blocked the blow. He carefully analyzed the ghostly challenge. Vaguely cat-shaped, he detected. He wasn't sure if the mammal he thought this was would even track him all the way down here just to fight. The Out There was so expansive that it would probably take the mammal more than hours to make it to where Sherry was. Regardless, Sherry continued blocking every slash done to him, with Erin watching in the background. "I thought I heard something weird," he said with a confused tone of voice. Erin is Sherry's new roommate, and just like him, he is quite accustomed to bizarre circumstances. This, however, was a whole new level of abnormal. </p><p>Eventually, the blocking frenzy reached a fever pitch. The inner layer of the Out There cracked open, revealing a vast astral cavalcade of galactic wonder. Jumping to the next celestial body, Sherry kept expertly repelling the strikes of his otherworldly rival clash by clash. It got easier and easier to block the hits with each clang of metal. </p><p>"Wait, wait, wait <strong>wait!</strong>" Erin exclaimed while snapping his fingers as if a good song was playing. "I know this phenomenon! It's..." he said as he ran back to the Domain to collect his research papers. "It's called the Bonny Effect! The affected individual decides to finally confront something that's been itching at them all throughout their life, giving themselves a chance to see a new side of them and explore the unknown!"</p><p>As Sherry blocked the last slash, he felt a slight power high. He yawned as if he were tired. "I'm done with fighting," he said with a bored tone of voice. Erin then appeared on a faraway space rock, observing Sherry's actions. He took a notepad with him to collect notes.</p><p>Sherry then walked a few feet on the asteroid both him and his rival were standing on. That's when he remembered something. "Have you ever heard of the Euphoria Settlement? It's not a place. It's a piece of armor that goes along with this sword I got some Image Cards. The blade is called Masamune. Thin like a noodle, its slashes are unrivaled in accuracy and precision. I swear if it weren't so long it could be used for surgery.</p><p>The phantasmal cat revealed herself. She was an American Shorthair wearing a blue-and-green plaid shirt with a pair of brown khakis. Her sword was a typical Japanese sword, though it would be wrong to call it a katana. Indeed, it was a <em>tsurugi</em> instead.</p><p>[Sherry] "Oh, I thought you were someone else. What's your name?"</p><p>[???] "Olivia."</p><p>Erin furiously scribbles notes in his notepad, clearly amazed by the transpiring events.</p><p>[Sherry] "Why did you show up and try to fight me?"</p><p>[Olivia] "Because I, too, need to drive out Winston, that immature weak excuse for a cat hero so that you can make it back to your true domain."</p><p>[Sherry] "Wait, how do you know all this?"</p><p>Olivia puts one hand on her hip and points her sword at Sherry hauntingly.</p><p>[Olivia] "It's called a hu--"</p><p>[Sherry] "I would pay you 10 to not finish that sentence."<br/><br/><br/>Erin, meanwhile, took a trip back to the Domain and cobbled his research together.</p><p>[Erin] "...Wait. It's all...cats? Every last Out There resident... is a cat?"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>OVERTURE (2020)</p><p>Best described as the lovechild of The World Ends with You (2009) and Scott Pilgrim vs The World (2010), it details the quest of three Out There residents - each with their own stories to tell - to defeat the Pensive Corps going after them for no reason other than to cause trouble, and to overthrow Winston, a rather self-absorbed former hero that got Sherry kicked out of Zootopia, where his old Domain was.</p><p>Updates every day.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Season 1: Episode 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next objective would take the three towards an unexpected individual. A black mouse named Colt stood in the way of a section of the Out There that led closer to Winston's general location. Behind him was the Demon Wall, a phantasmal obstruction that displays a rather bizarre-looking face on it.</p><p>[Sherry] "I would rather unsee that."</p><p>[Olivia] "Well, let's start today."</p><p> </p><p>Colt starts by attempting to reel Olivia in with a grappling knife from underneath his wrist. However, Olivia grabs it and pulls Colt in instead, landing a two-hit punch combo followed by a kick that launches him up in the air. Erin follows up by firing one of his Strong Bullets, which are larger-than-usual lead pills designed to launch enemies on hit. Flung back by the impact, Colt calls his Demon Wall to him, catching himself on the ghostly barricade. He then reorients it vertically, allowing him to stand on it and fly throughout the air by having it follow him. From there, he fired medium-sized orbs of TV static from his hands at the three. Olivia flip kicks backward, reflecting one of these orbs right back at Colt. He evades, but not before Sherry flings a seemingly regular Joker card underneath Colt's evasion position and firing a light beam at it, reflecting it into Colt's body. The rodent flew into the Demon Wall - as he positioned it backward to cushion his flight - causing him more pain than usual as the Wall cracks.</p><p>[Erin] "That's the spot we need to hit!"</p><p>Erin, more excited than anything, fires every bullet that his itchy trigger finger can shoot, eventually destroying the Demon Wall. The face on it lets out an otherworldly shriek, catching all three cats off-guard. None of them noticed that Colt was dead though because, by the time the noise subsided, they looked where he had eroded and saw coins in his place.</p><p>[Olivia] "That's it?"</p><p>[Sherry] "It appears so."</p><p>The barrier blocking the Outer Space region of the Out There breaks open. Before all the coins could be swept away, Olivia cast a spell that kept all the coins in one place with a vacuum. Sherry quickly piled them up in the bag he used to store Beretta's, leaving no coin untouched.</p><p>[Erin] "What's the deal about our enemies dropping coins upon defeat?"</p><p>[Olivia] "It's not just them. If *anyone* dies, they drop coins equivalent to their strength level and level of importance in their society."</p><p>[Sherry] "Don't those last two go hand in hand?"</p><p>[Olivia] "We are approaching the place where all Pensive Corps members reside. Enemy traffic is higher than usual here due to our presence. Be on guard!"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>You know what they say about cats and mice...</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Season 1: Episode 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Guarding the way to the next world, the next life, was the Final Door. Placed between Winston and the Out There, it is a massive mechanical door whose 6 locks slide open when a Pensive Corps member kicks the bucket. Surrounding it is a very long aerial obstacle course consisting of platforms, tunnels, and fire pillars to avoid. Guarding the central platform, though, was one of Winston's strongest defenders - A Doberman Pinscher named Browning. He was deadly strong his physical attacks able to launch foes clear across rooms. Sherry and the crew agreed to defeat everyone else before taking on Browning.</p><p> </p><p>The Final Door, however, was this side of an excruciatingly wide gap. This side of the Out There was surrounded by crystal pillars, geometric platforms, and starry mists making it sometimes difficult to see some areas. The mist is susceptible to simple wind patterns so it's not the hardest challenge to surpass.</p><p> </p><p>One thing that both Erin and Olivia noticed - both scientists in their own right - was how powerful Sherry was becoming. He claims that his new sword, as well as the force guiding him, was the work of someone who called herself "The Incorporeal". If everyone has one of these, then how come Erin and Olivia don't hear theirs?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Season 1: Episode 8 (INFODUMP)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sherry's Image Garden's a bit different from Winston's as a result of his higher sensory capabilities. For a start, the Image Cards are all upgradeable, but most of them just make the weapons or attacks summoned from them stronger. That's where the Joker cards come in. These rare items are extremely few in capacity (Sherry only has four of the eight in total he needs to complete the first sector of the Garden) but they come with impressive strengths. Of course, the user must be capable of using them in the first place, so once they are mastered by using them enough, they take on new forms. These new forms keep the aspects of the weapons they originate from, while also coming with their own neat perks. All 8 Joker cards have forms like these. Euphoric Settlement, Sherry's armor that comes with Masamune - the sword, is one of these mastered forms. </p><p> </p><p>Sherry's sheer power comes with the management of his Garden's Flux Magnifiers, which are batteries contained within the core of the Garden. The one way to charge them up is to feed them sufficient Image Card power. The requirements escalate with the boosts. He often takes trips to the Treasure Component to find some, which often leads our hero to more fights than he bargained for. It's well worth it because then he has the possible chance to find Jokers. Jokers always work on Flux Magnifiers but they go out so fast. As a result, Sherry makes sure his cards are kept safe and sound where he can find them.</p><p> </p><p>The Treasure Component is also known as the Hexagon Foundation. It is the place where all Image Cards originate - At least that's what the people and mammals that have been there say. There is probably something else out there that delivers the cards to the Foundation. The Component is a dome-shaped sphere lined with blue hexagons. It is split into a massive number of rooms called "loops". Each loop is spherical in shape and contains one or more Magic Posters. Not even the manager of the Component is able to gauge the number of loops there because they are categorized by tags. The list of tags is long enough to fit a whole book, and that book is kept safe in one of the Primary Loops, where all the documents are. If a fight occurs there, that's probably because the Image Monster kept inside the Magic Poster needs to be tamed. Wild and unruly, these beasts are. Naturally, a lot of the Joker cards start off as Image Monsters, and they end up being the strongest ones there is. Soul Creators - the minds keeping the Artists' Guild up (as well as the Writers' Guild but they don't have a presence in the Component) - are usually responsible for the creation of new Magic Posters. Sometimes new loops are created to fit their content, while others share loops with other Magic Posters. Every Soul Creator has a Central Loop, where all of their Magic Posters can be seen at once. Notably, The Secretary's is one of the easiest ones to get to, and only one of her Posters are Jokers...</p><p> </p><p>Image Monsters are metal beasts that reside in Magic Posters. Most of them are found sleeping, which is how their Image Cards are captured, while others are quite rowdy in the presence of others. That's why they have to be tamed sometimes to capture their cards. Their metal shells protect their weak exoskeletons from damage, and the reflection colors take on the colors of their Magic Posters. Weirdly enough, The Incorporeal still continues to seemingly reside in the Joker Card that Sherry picked up, making her card a one of a kind...</p><p> </p><p>Sherry's next destination consists of a blast from the past in a familiar land...</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The Hexagon Foundation is another product of the "Pathfinder Trilogy". It first appeared in Mile of a Different Color.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Season 1: Episode 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Free verse...</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Upon the faded view Sherry steps</p><p>Is the old shell of a familiar realm</p><p>Decked by tall structures and small mammals</p><p>The city here appears quite vintage.</p><p>Sherry is certain he's seen this in a book,</p><p>Yet his mind tells him he has no time to look.</p><p>Guided there by the next Corps member</p><p>He advances his way toward the road ahead</p><p>Just in time to see three of his own cards turn on him.</p><p>Sherry wisely brandishes his weapon</p><p>Only to notice in surprise that it doesn't work</p><p>Passing through the ghostly Monsters</p><p>He puts away his sword confusedly.</p><p>A grey flash circumvents his good vision</p><p>There stands a caped mammal atop the roof</p><p>Named "Salieri", after Mozart's ally.</p><p>He watches over our seeming hero with a close eye</p><p>And wonders what he's doing here in the past.</p><p>Sherry glances at the visitor with awareness</p><p>Yet continues about his path, as if uninterested.</p><p>He still wonders why his weapons don't work on the Monsters</p><p>Yet strangely their blows impact Sherry all the same.</p><p>Regardless, Sherry's path is interfered with by two more mammals</p><p>Who don't give out names, instead words.</p><p>"Has a fellow like you lost their way?"</p><p>"Are you aware of your situation?"</p><p>They both belt out these questions</p><p>Yet Sherry lets them fly over his head.</p><p> </p><p>However, the second he tries to pass...</p><p>The hare on the left reacts quite fast.</p><p>In response, Sherry steps away</p><p>And with an audible sound, equips a mysterious blade.</p><p>Two-sided and sharp, the weapon is capable</p><p>For which its wielder seems most suitable.</p><p>With a stab and a slash, Sherry deals out</p><p>Yet their movements let them dodge about.</p><p>Though they don't strike back, they have a thing to say</p><p>That puts Sherry and his weapon quite away.</p><p>"The villain you're looking for, Winston, nay"</p><p>"Your reflection probably holds him, I say."</p><p>The hare and the weasel, quite a pair</p><p>Put Sherry's fate up in the air.</p><p>The mammal, Salieri, guides the "hero" up there</p><p>Where the old home once lay bare.</p><p>With a leap and a jump, Sherry pursues his goal</p><p>Unaware that his rival already made it whole.</p><p>With a kick to the face, Sherry reels</p><p>As the invader, Winston, cares little how he feels.</p><p>"The real star of the show isn't you,"</p><p>"It's only those who claim to be one of a few."</p><p>"If you can't stand, you can't fight..."</p><p>"But the chance to make you see the truth... only takes one bite."</p><p>Indeed, the card in Sherry's pocket lets loose</p><p>And allows this false feline to spot his deuce!</p><p>A classic villain, the mirror image steps forth</p><p>And surprises this former hero with all his worth.</p><p>"See him? that's you, you know it."</p><p>"No mirror ever lies, not one bit."</p><p>"The window to the soul lies within that card,"</p><p>"And according to your logic, tussling with it would be rather hard."</p><p>"But I know you can manage, Sherry"</p><p>"Because the two of us you will have to parry."</p><p>Sherry retorted, with words of steel:</p><p>"Then with me and my unwillingness to let go - a full-course meal."</p><p> </p><p>Within the boundaries of Zootopia - Sherry and Winston's old settlement - they clashed at each other with swords around the size of stripper poles. Neither of them cared about the remaining Pensive Corps members left to defeat because Winston knew that he wasn't even allied with those guys. They were all mere figments of the real deals, long absent - away from this world. All that mattered was seeing who was going to make it out on top. The background of their fighting arena changed with their temperaments, with all the cutting and clashing of metal going around. The second Sherry, the one that appeared from the mirror, doesn't even move, yet observes the fight intently. HE moves away when the tussle moves a little too close for comfort, so he's definitely a living being. Noticeably, Erin and Olivia aren't present.</p><p>[Winston] "Do you know why you were forced out of there?!"</p><p>[Sherry] "No, and now I don't care!"</p><p>BOth felines were at each other's throats, though Sherry possessed more of an angry disposition than his rival.</p><p>[Winston] "What if I told you that you were exiled from Zootopia only because you think you were?!"</p><p>[Sherry] "And what bearing does this have on our clash?!"</p><p>[Winston] "We're in there right now!"</p><p>The aura dissipates to reveal that they are indeed fighting in Sahara Square, where Winston first entered Zootopia. The blue clone isn't there anymore, much to Sherry's horror. He looks back at his doppelganger, and then back to the spot where the dead clone was. Indeed, his naughty disposition had lead to that clone taking on his reflection and only growing with every passing minute. The cat fixes his gaze on Winston once more, who smiles with relief and half-sarcasm.</p><p>[Winston] "You see it now? I killed it, it retreated to your side to feast on your negative habits, and since you refuse to change - actually fighting the one festering on your bad side, it has become what you see now. This is why the door to the Writers' Guild is locked to you. <strong>You can't see those mammals anymore!"</strong></p><p> </p><p>And so, Sherry's time has approached its end.</p><p>Having got wind, his former allies - Erin and Olivia,</p><p>Arrive at the scene, weapons drawn.</p><p>Aware of their traitor's refusal to continue down a path of good</p><p>They start to approach their target, anger ablaze.</p><p>One by one, Sherry's body is carefully torn</p><p>TIll his mere essence is the only thing allowed to roam.</p><p>With nobody to act as Wilbur's sidepiece</p><p>It appears he will have to step in to give meaning to his universe.</p><p>The world abroad, Zootopia</p><p>Has seen the Cognitive World show its hand</p><p>And pour two of its representatives onto the premises.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>...followed by prose.<br/>The clone's name is Serah.<br/> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Continue?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Season 1: Episode 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>More free verse</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>From this, our hero got a surprise</p><p>From a higher being, someone completely different</p><p>From anyone Winston had seen before.</p><p>His wings were of angelic feathers</p><p>And his eyes were pitch white.</p><p>Winston's first Invert-class enemy.</p><p>So bright, yet so dangerous.</p><p>Charging in with glowing blades of harmonic matter</p><p>Invert-421 was his name.</p><p>Resembling Winston to a standstill,</p><p>He rocked the battlefield with energy waves</p><p>And kept Winston on his toes with every new movement.</p><p>He spoke none, keeping up a creepy vibe</p><p>As Erin and Olivia tried their hardest to approach the new "angel".</p><p>An angel the Invert may be</p><p>A saint is definitely not the term for these.</p><p>Malevolent clones generated by Sherry's essence</p><p>They only seek to destroy what's left of Winston's world.</p><p>Posing a threat even to the Out There</p><p>Wilbur and his defenders are also tasked with handling the Inverts.</p><p>The frightening detail about their shells</p><p>Is that they exist in both planes of existence</p><p>No-one can escape their wrath so long as</p><p>The one making them appear is still around.</p><p>Invert-421's dying moments occur when</p><p>Winston's allies stun it with careful gunshots and sword swipes</p><p>And the cat himself moves in for the kill.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Invert-1015 has a surprise for our hero, and only him</p><p>Taking him to another world, he found</p><p>An endless sea of clouds and a single rock platform</p><p>And before all that, an angelic spitting image of the Secretary's true form</p><p>Except with more stripes this time around, giving Winston a shock.</p><p>With no idea how to approach the new one, he calmly steps</p><p>Around his target, looking for a come-up</p><p>To find true exasperation in his eyes.</p><p>The Joker card he kept around</p><p>It glowed with harmonic resonance</p><p>And stuck itself to Winston's side</p><p>Unlocking a new side of him, one that is wise.</p><p>Knowing new power, he is forced to pay the price</p><p>As he is sent reeling from the sheer impact</p><p>Of the faces of a thousand kittens?</p><p>Strange, as it may be</p><p>That is how the pained hero described it</p><p>As the force and momentum sent him off the platform</p><p>Where he met his next challenge.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Javier.</p><p>The hare from earlier that was with the weasel</p><p>He was no ordinary lagomorph, he was no Invert.</p><p>He was no Angel, he was no god.</p><p>He was merely a powerful specimen</p><p>That sought to teach the unwary the ways of the world</p><p>And deliver due recompense to those that are stubborn</p><p>Winston knew his way eventually</p><p>After a hard beating from the wrong person to pick a fight with</p><p>NO matter his movements, beats of footwork, or rhythmic attacking</p><p>Javier never broke a sweat.</p><p>His wings of steel broke the ground Winston fought on</p><p>And his advantage was snapped in two within a beat.</p><p>Javier calmly combed his fur</p><p>And sat down, with only a few words to say:</p><p> </p><p>"Your attitude needs to change."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Season 1: Episode 11 (INFODUMP)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Winston's mastered Joker card gives him access to Angelic Surplus, which massively boosts his power, speed, and durability in addition to giving him wings. He unlocked this form while fighting Invert-10-15 in the city's boundary for the second time. He was able to stand his ground and then some. She almost couldn't stand a chance. Knowing how powerful this form is, he sought to use it when it mattered most.<br/><br/>#6410, the Joker card in question, allows the user to wield a translucent sword on the tips of their fingers. With chopping motions, the sword's cutting power allows it to pierce platinum with ease. When mastered, it duplicates itself into a card with another label on it, dubbed...</p><p><br/>#6411, a Joker card that allows the user to manipulate parts of the environment, which pretty much gives the user free control over objects found within the battlefield. Its situational purposes have seen little use in a real fight, but the sword from the last card can still be used freely. Thus, when mastered, 6411 becomes...</p><p>#6412, The Angel Surplus card. When drawn, the user gains unmatched strength, speed and durability. Powering through even the strongest attacks with ease, this ultimate weapon comes with every power before it and more, like energy extensions to melee attacks, buffed weapon size and strength and energy attacks added to one's arsenal. Truly a card to be feared, it does have one weakness. A strong enough attack will knock someone out of Angelic Surplus.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Season 1: Episode 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>I don't do Halloween, so I dropped off some more poetry. May or may not be 50% free verse</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A poem to a common fanbase. Written by Erin during his wanders around the city of Zootopia, compiled by yours truly.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Where in thine time were we in the distant past</p><p>When in 2016 our world was cast</p><p>Distant, yet close</p><p>Our ties with the city are tight</p><p>Dark, and childlike</p><p>Mature, and tame</p><p>Kid-friendly and adult</p><p>THe writings of the time transcend the written text</p><p>Of the duo that once saved a world beyond their thinking (at the time)</p><p>The new ones are introduced</p><p>The old ones still remain on common ground</p><p>As we talk about things like family and food</p><p>And truly when the pieces are put down</p><p>Life is more than just a four GB blu-ray disc</p><p>THe talents of those ahead have paved a way beyond the police scene</p><p>As said police scene has went a different direction than planned</p><p>All species unite in a sweet, yet tragic tale</p><p>Rabbits and foxes</p><p>Squirrels and cats</p><p>Cheetahs and panthers</p><p>Buffalo and gazelle</p><p>Leopards and Sheep</p><p>Marten and Wolves</p><p>Whatever the choice of animal, whatever the choice of color and size</p><p>This union has sought to expand the world already once given</p><p>And succeeded tenfold in a variety of ways.</p><p> </p><p>The Way of the Canvas.</p><p>The Way of the Pen and Paper.</p><p>The Way of the Voice.</p><p>The Way of the Narrative.</p><p>The Way of the Freelancer.</p><p> </p><p>These ways - among many others - customizable, mix-and matchable.</p><p>Several units have held these titles and continue to progress with them.</p><p>I admire their efforts as have the powers that be</p><p>And I look forward to how they continue to develop these unique abilities.</p><p> </p><p>Peace be with those that practice goodwill.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Winston jumps forward out of a portal, transforming into a whole new model based on his existing one. He brandishes his sword and holds it beside him as if he were answering a call on a phone. He then points it in front of him and poses with it as he taps on a new necklace that Wilbur gave him while fleeing from the Inverts. The necklace glows with a blue light, and six blue and white clones of him appear and attempt to hunt him down like a pack of wolves. </p><p>"I'm still ready!" Winston says as he activates the chainsaw in his sword. He has a new mission to undertake before he takes back his beloved position.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Post-chapter hook was a last-minute addition.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Season 1: Episode 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Season 1 Finale</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Capping off Winston's mission</p><p>Was his otherworldly rival appearing before him</p><p>Merged with the clone he once created on his own</p><p>Sherry he was no more, for he discarded that name on transformation</p><p>And instead grew six pairs of wings</p><p>Surrounded by feathers that mean no peace</p><p>Sherry's new power was formidable</p><p>He summoned clones of those he knew from the world down below</p><p>And swore to erase Winston's careful progress.</p><p>Lacking a weapon, Sherry chose to swipe at his foe</p><p>And see to it that their body becomes more undone</p><p>As each strike impales their very being.</p><p>In addition, the clones he generates</p><p>DO their part in surrounding and confusing the enemy</p><p>So that their summoner can land the killing blow.</p><p>Winston's tactics are as follows:</p><p>Evade the clones and smite them in one blow</p><p>Block Sherry's attempts to surprise attack</p><p>And finally deal the damage himself.</p><p>He was not going to let his entire day - nay, his month</p><p>End with such an undeserving defeat</p><p>His plans to eradicate his blockade were fierce, yet important</p><p>As their fighting place hovered above their world, World A</p><p>Where Zootopia stands, its foundation powering the Cross Passing.</p><p>Carefully placing his attacks where they land,</p><p>Winston carefully parries the projectiles that Sherry throws</p><p>And follows up with carefully placed blows to the wings.</p><p>Gracefully, each part is limbed off</p><p>Until the fallen angel cannot fly anymore. </p><p>Faster and stronger,</p><p>He improves upon his acts of speed and force</p><p>As even Winston cannot see where he is going sometimes. </p><p>This gives him the perfect opportunity</p><p>To stop his flight and serve up a barrage.</p><p>A fusillade later, and Sherry is staggered.</p><p>One more repeating series of blows later</p><p>And the resenter has ceased to be.</p><p>All that was left was his charred body</p><p>Created from the devastating fires of a chainsaw blade</p><p>Our hero sets his eyes upon World B</p><p>Where his new journey is placed</p><p>His allies follow</p><p>And he seeks to regain his position.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Winston approaches a mysterious building in the grasslands of World B. In it is an empty council containing but one member. His name was Kay.</p><p>"World B, for many years, has gone through peril. Our enemies, the Vile Blues, have repeatedly devoured this world of its good spirits, and we need a defender," he said, keeping his eyes hidden.</p><p> "Perhaps I could be of assistance?" Winston replied.</p><p>"Those from other worlds cannot see the Vile Blues! I cannot do this alone." Kay said with a tone indicating worry.</p><p>"I'll see what I can come up with," Wilbur assured.</p><p>Back in the Out There, Wilbur looks inside of a box, rummages around in there for a few seconds, then tosses it to Winston with a "Catch!". THe feline catches the necklace with blinding reaction speed, then puts it on. The necklace has a  rather peculiar symbol on it.</p><p>"Cool necklace. What does it do?" Winston asked.</p><p>"Go outside, make your way to World B, and tap on it." Wilbur instructed Winston. He did just so.</p><p>"Kay, I don't know what you mean by "devoured of good spirits" because this prairie looks just fine to me." Winston commented. He tapped on the necklace and the prairie suddenly looked much drabber and ruined than usual. Six Vile Blues, translucent blue clones that come in packs suddenly appeared like they had been there all along.</p><p>"Oh, good to see you guys." Winston said with an expectant tone while pulling out his new firearms, collectively called "Hybrid". Symphony was the blue one, Requiem was the red one.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Kay is a character from an obscure PlayStation 2 game titled "Legend of Kay". The game was ported to Nintendo Switch, PlayStation 4 and PC, and stars an anthropomorphic feline whom the game was named after. Season 2 will have a vastly different Kay from the one in the game.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Season 2: Episode 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kay and Winston stand side by side as they ready their weapons and face the Vile Blues ahead of them. Kay, for now, prefers to lay low and practice melee combat. AS his limbs sway and dive, his enemies barely have time to react before they get their faces and bodies kicked in by the force of his strikes. Winston, on the other hand, charges in with brisk sword swipes coupled with somewhat brutal chainsaw cuts. His combos don't mesh well going from one mode to another, so Winston likes to keep his sword in one mode until he is ready to change into the other mode. It makes him well-rounded, but predictable. Kay has another trick up his sleeve where he activates the glowing marks underneath his armor on his fur. He then unlocks his true abilities, one of which is performing acrobatic feats like spiral swimming techniques while imbuing his body and sword with energy. He calls this "full-contact magic". Winston, too, has a special ability. He raises his hands high while uttering an incantation (this one is "This is my arena!"). Doing this, he changes the entire battlefield to a colorful array lining the walls, ceiling, and floor. He then gains the ability to switch modes with ease while both being invulnerable and being able to execute combos without fail. This lag cancel system gives him an instant advantage over small enemies. It is one of Winston's best tactics, but he can only use it for so long - so he has to use it only when needed.</p><p> </p><p>After that initial set of Vile Blues is defeated, the duo put their weapons away and have an exchange.</p><p>[Winston] "So when did your problem start?"</p><p>[Kay] "It's been a recurring thing for years. Several individuals taking on many forms have arrived to my world to help out, but they have also vanished without a trace. You are the 7th such individual to arrive here."</p><p>[Winston] <em>"Gee, I wonder why I keep hearing the number seven. What exactly happened in the last seven years?"</em> he says to himself.</p><p>Kay then turns around and notices a familiar patch of hexagonal panels.</p><p>[Kay] "Would you mind telling me what this strange material is?"</p><p>[Winston] <em>" I know what that is! Why is the Hexagon Foundation here? Shouldn't I be avoiding using the cards found in that area?"</em></p><p>[Winston] "Yes, but I believe it leads to a place quite foreign to you. Shall I lead?"</p><p>[Kay] "Do so."</p><p>Winston and Kay step on the panel, and part of the entire Foundation is revealed to them in the form of a small loop. Sitting on the floor about eight feet in front of the felines are six holographic red cards lying face down around a non-holographic blue card, all sitting around a circular part of the room branching from the initial path. The red cards soon after disappear, leaving only the blue card behind. Winston attempts to step up to collect the blue card, but then a familiar entity warps to that area and picks up the card. She throws it at Winston and he catches it with blinding speed.</p><p>[Madam Impure] "Remember me?"</p><p>Kay is about to run up and utterly annihilate her, looking like he's absolutely through with her, except Winston blocks his path with his sword.</p><p>[Winston] "Show restraint, warrior! Blind rage will not win a fight."</p><p>[Kay] "She's, like half responsible for everything that's happened to my world!"</p><p>[Impure] "What if I'm not?"</p><p>[Winston] "I don't trust her either but at least let's go easy on the whole ordeal!" he says to Kay.</p><p>He agrees to keep his cool, but he still hates her with a passion for associating with the Vile Blues and causing so much wanton destruction in her path.</p><p>[Kay] "IT's November. You know what time it is."</p><p>[Winston] "We all do. Let's keep our heads low!"</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A fight with Impure here was cut and saved for the next chapter because of the schedule in which I write. Look forward to it!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Season 2: Episode 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Winston put his sword down and allowed Kay to tactfully rush into Impure's space, hoping to catch her off-guard when she attacks. A dodge, then a strike, he thought. A perfect counter would be the ultimate combo starter. Winston stepped back, preferring to keep his distance and attacking from afar with his blue Image Cards. Speaking of which, the first thing he noticed about his Cards was that they were separated into two colors. Strong, but slow Red cards, and fast but weaker Blue cards. Each set possessing their own strengths and weaknesses, the cards were a versatile way to engage into combat - this Winston would prove as he summoned a spear from one of the blue cards and hurled it at Impure. Too distracted by Kay, she took the full force of the weapon and flew into the wall, the spear firmly placing itself into her midsection. Kay then pulled out the spear and kicked her out of the loop, sending her flying past the glass room into the vast world of the Hexagon Foundation. She reoriented herself airborne and attempted to keep Kay at bay with energy projectiles from her hand. Unfortunately for Impure, Kay had activated his power markings and put up a reflect barrier around himself, sending every last energy arrow she made back at her. Stabbed from all over, Impure felt sharp knives pierce every angle her body could be hit in. Absolutely powerless to defend herself once more despite her strength, she was forced to make a tactical retreat. It was only the first day, and yet the duo had survived their first encounter with Impure in a while. Both had history with her and they were determined to force her out of the universe.</p><p> </p><p>It was only the first day.</p><p> </p><p>In November.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Oh yeah you know what time it is</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Season 2: Episode 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>You will need to read the Benchmark "A Thing of My Own" to understand this episode. You can find it under my profile.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Standing before Kay</p><p>Was seemingly his ally, in the flesh</p><p>Standing before Winston</p><p>Was a dazzlingly bright figure resembling him.</p><p>The bright one stood back</p><p>And released a repellant in the air</p><p>Revealing the orange battlefield around them</p><p>And signaling Winston into battle.</p><p>Before the feline could counter his attempts</p><p>The figure launched a massive beam of light</p><p>Into the monolith floating in the back. </p><p>Amongst the piles of space junk floating around</p><p>Was a lone savannah cat, whose appearance rang fear</p><p>Into the heart of our hero.</p><p>The figure and the other feline jumped in and did battle</p><p>CLashing swords again and again.</p><p>The bright figure, Ardent Shapeshifter by name</p><p>Reconstructed his body to look like a certain vulpine.</p><p>Winston stood back and watched the battle</p><p>As the cat and the fox seemingly paid no attention to him.</p><p>They jumped between platforms, clashing swords, launching spells</p><p>And came to a standstill at a central platform, with Winston following.</p><p>This time, the Shapeshifter resembled a tree squirrel, surprising Winston once more.</p><p>Kay returned from his encounter with a "What did I miss?"</p><p>And Winston held him back, imploring him to watch the battle.</p><p>Skillfully dancing around his strikes</p><p>The feline countered every attempt upon her life with another strike</p><p>Keeping the Shapeshifter at bay.</p><p>The changeling wanted nothing more from Winston initially</p><p>Than for him to see himself as a lowly individual.</p><p>Even Winston felt like the Shapeshifter was holding back comparing himself to his foe.</p><p>As the two continued to tussle, Kay asked Winston an important question.</p><p>"Do you think, with enough time and effort,</p><p>We might ascend to their position in the future?"</p><p>Winston pondered this over and almost distracted himself</p><p>As the Shapeshifter and his foe tumbled over the platform with locked blades.</p><p>Then, just when the two felt relieved over their lack of work to do</p><p>They looked upward and saw a surprising and horrifying sight.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"I see some inhabitants of our world fighting different glowing figures. A ragged vulpine, A weas-- my bad, a mink, a hare with massive wings, a white rabbit... They're all fighting Shapeshifters. THey don't even seem to notice us. In fact, I'm more concerned about who those Shapeshifters are..."</p><p> </p><p>Kay's observation threw him way off-balance.</p><p> </p><p>"They all look like you, Winston. Could they, perhaps... BE you?"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Yes, all those characters fighting the Shapeshifters are indeed the ones and only. They are not clones, they are the real deal, coming from Zootopia to engage in combat with the changelings. IF there is something that does not seem right with these chains of events, then that's because there is something behind the whole process...</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Season 2: Episode 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Takes place after Episodes 3, 3.5, 3.8, and 3.9, respectively titled: Barb Wire, Twoside Trouble, Let's Go Together, and Fallen Angel.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Over a hundred rooms? That sounds like quite a journey, even for me."</p><p> </p><p>The Triangle was indeed a massive facility disguising itself as a proper location. It utilizes the exploitation of dimension-cutting forces to achieve its compression levels. As a result, it manages to fit inside the Cross Passing quite neatly.</p><p>However, it wasn't up to Winston to crawl through a project that he didn't even see himself going through - all in an attempt to test his strength against an otherworldly presence. That smile was Mercury's default facial expression and there was no way in misery he was going near it. His attempt to cross it only met him with a faceful of branches and leaves after he fell into a tree. It was his first world diving attempt and there was no way he would see himself attempting that again.</p><p>"You'd have to do it again for the next attempt," Mercury told him after Winston got up from his fall.</p><p>"Yep, that's the way the Cross Passing is now. Why here in the Singularity, of all places?" Winston asked.</p><p>"Because it's the easiest way to travel to different worlds. Do you know how long it would take for the Express to travel all the way to the Cross Passing?" Mercury responded.</p><p>....</p><p>"Two hours." They both said, predicting the other's line.</p><p>Winston tried to leave the forest, but his path was stalled as an orb of light flew out of him. Unable to move, he watched as the orb flew upward, up and away from his general position. Fast as an eagle looking for food, the orb flew past the trees and into the bustling roads of the city beyond. Passing through skyscrapers and weaving between cars, the orb provided Winston with a tour of the Triangle. However, one part proved quite unexpected for him.</p><p>A certain butterfly-lynx shook him awake.</p><p>More confused than anything, Winston now found himself in the deeper corners of the Cross Passing - the Search Compartment. A blue, ethereal location whose floors were lined with water. Perfect place for someone with her disposition. Her status as one of the more powerful Writer's Guild members was not for show, however. She was tasked with the same mission as Mercury: Make sure the visitor is ready to throw down. </p><p>Winston's careful reaction speeds hit him faster than ever as he quickly got up and shielded a ray of light from the Perfect Sister's palm.</p><p>"And that's the title you choose to give me?" Rebecca commented as if she had knowledge that this page existed.</p><p>"Well I'd say it's the PERFECT--" Winston tried to say before being interrupted by an energy spear. The force of the lance drove him far enough so that Rebecca and Winston were exactly 15 feet away from each other.</p><p>Rebecca quickly teleported behind Winston and launched an energy wave he barely had time to react to. Struck by the power surge, it set him up for the next two waves of energy from two more angles, juggling him into the air. Finally, the butterfly-lynx shot a crescent of light from her finger dubbed the "Singular Swing". This powerful energy beam drew blood from Winston's side in addition to launching him through the air. It hurt for him to even move.</p><p>"Did I mess you up too badly?" Rebecca asked in an almost taunting way. Immediately Winston felt like getting up and retaliating with a powerful attack. He built up power in his legs, hidden from Rebecca's sight.</p><p>"You know what the rules are, Wanderer. Sit here for too long and you'll be warped out of the Cross Passing," she said once more, prompting Winston to get up and powerfully launch her across the Search Compartment with a sweep kick. He followed up by teleporting and launching another sweep kick, which launched her upward.</p><p>Winston sees this as an opportunity to execute a secret move or two he's been hiding for most of the year: A Quick Shot! After Rebecca hits the ground, Winston skips the flip kick step and goes straight for the shoulder check, initiating the Combo Sender background needed for Quick Shots to happen. He then raised his arms, then held them at his side as four fireballs rotated around him. The fireballs transformed into swords of flame, then Winston held his arms out in front of him, causing the swords to reach forth and pierce the target four times. The last fireball hits the target like a meteor, causing her to disappear. Her body vanishes in tiny specks, slowly reducing her to nothing.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>But the white feathers did not appear, leaving Winston suspicious. </p><p>
  <em>"Something tells me that I did not kill her, but merely incapacitated her. I have a good feeling I might be able to finally access the Search Compartment in full now. I don't know why, but it's a good feeling. I'll check it out later."</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Season 2: Episode 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Winston takes a bold step forward, revealing the Search Component (also known as the Found Settlement). It is a "Wonderland" of sorts, is filled with pink clouds, rolling hills lined with magenta-colored snow-like material, and waterfalls pouring blue liquid that Winston had every reason to doubt was actually water. Also, there were pink crystals jutting out of the ground in certain patches. They grow back from the stumps after being harvested, and Winston sees this as rare material he currently has no time to harvest. The Recoil Shot that Wilbur gave him prior to the journey to Overture was a unique weapon. It had the make and model of a sword and yet there was a barrel at the end of it that could allow the weapon to fire projectile shots from it. It was a mixture of close-combat and ranged. Even though the blade wasn't very sharp, it still did its job of parrying attacks quite well. Oh, and the weapon doesn't even need to reload, either!<br/>
<br/>
                                                                                                                  <strong><a href="https://youtu.be/v0YJuFgbrWI">Search Component Theme</a></strong></p><p>The feline took off down the starting rail and whipped out the gun-sword. He fired at a bunch of winged Twosides, which crumbled upon being shot. He then jumped from the end of the railing and took off running, eager to explore the marvelous world around him. Some mysterious-looking Twosides, which this time were wearing different hairstyles and hats appeared before Winston. <br/>
<br/>
                                                                              <a href="https://youtu.be/3jho-peCAKs">Regular Battle Theme (which is also used in the Search Component unlike some other places)</a></p><p>"Maybe I oughta try that look next." the feline uttered to himself. He took the Recoil Shot and fired three precise rounds at the aliens, watching them crumble to ash as usual. He ran forward and took in the sight of pink winds rushing through him as the landscape scrolled past with the amazing power of parallax. The sound of the coursing waters radiated through his ears as he came across a water bank. Three non-anthropomorphic crystalline creatures turned their heads and stared as all Winston could do was stare back. He wasn't very used to escaping the tides of war to hang out with foreign wildlife. His assumption that the crystals growing throughout the Component influenced the creatures' design was proven true when another one of those vulpine creatures came forth and took a bite off one, rapidly developing those same spikes all over its skin, acting as fur. </p><p>"Vulp....tex? Vulpteces? Is that what they are?" Winston asked himself as he knew the foxes looked all too familiar. His question may remain forever unanswered.</p><p>Before long, he came across a metallic liquid portal inside the large river. All the crystal foxes backed away as the portal grew in size. Winston looked at it for as long as he could before a yellow hand tried to grab his face. In retaliation, the feline grabbed the brightly-colored limb and threw it back down inside the glossy pool. "What's your problem?!" he screamed before jumping in there himself. The creatures around the portal were visibly shaking, though Winston didn't notice.</p><p> </p><p>They had every reason to be scared.</p><p> </p><p>Inside the metal cave were three things: A crystalline platform implied to be constructed from the bodies of dead Vulpteces; Scorpio, locked in combat with a powerful-looking Twoside; and the Twoside in question, Tsubamegaeshi, a samurai-like combatant with the same face as all the other Twosides out there. He wielded a <em>nodachi</em> in combat, a sword of impressive length. Also stacked on him was a <em>naginata</em>, a type of Japanese polearm with a bladed tip and a bowgun for ranged combat, though he rarely uses it. because he is forced to be so close to his enemies.</p><p>"Who is this new person?" Tsubamegaeshi asked Scorpio, in Japanese. Notably and bizarrely, he spoke through a mouth on the back of his head.</p><p>"He is an ally of mine, a fellow comrade from another world," Scorpio replied in that same language.</p><p>"The language barrier is strong with this one, I see. Look, Scorpio, I just wanna kill the bad guy. Can I have a turn at killing the bad guy, please?" Winston said in English upon seeing the two in action.</p><p>"You already know I can speak English. Are you also talking to my old foe here?" Scorpio replied - in perfect English, may I add.</p><p>"Nope. He's the one I want dead." Winston said once more.</p><p>"Fine then. It shall be a duel." Tsubamegaeshi said to Scorpio in his native language before pardoning the fellow feline and positioning himself in front of Winston.</p><p>"You can understand me?" Winston asked in record time, for the warlord was about to ambush him.</p><p>                                                                                       <br/>
                                                                                          <a href="https://youtu.be/eg4Ejo1Od_g">Tsubamegaeshi's Theme</a></p><p>The facial warlord charged at Winston, forcing the feline to block with the Recoil Shot. "What is this interesting weapon...?" Tsubamegaeshi asked himself. Winston pushed the warlord forward and fired a warning shot at the Twoside's helmet. Tsubamegaeshi was noticeably staggered by the blast. Readjusting his helmet, he brandished his <em>naginata</em> and took a few swings. "Is that what you're going for now?" Winston taunted as he spun his arms around in a wide circle vertically around his body, then raised them upward to summon a gigantic ax. "Meet the execution device of a friend of mine from another world!" Winston bellowed as he swung the Gigas Axe, nearly taking off the heads of both Scorpio and Tsubamegaeshi. The warlord was especially amazed by the size of the ax, comparing it to the might of a lumberjack who could fell a tree with a single blow. Winston effortlessly spun the massive cutting-edge tool and posed with it above him. "So, do you want to approach me still? Or do you want to accept the fate of all Twosides? Make up your mind, samurai!" Winston's taunt reached Tsubamegaeshi's mind, steadily destabilizing the thinking process of one of the only sentient Twosides in the Cross Passing. There were hundreds like him but many hundreds of thousands more run-of-the-mill Twosides. Thus, he was unique among the facial warriors in that he could think for himself and obey commands given to him by his leader. However, a Depression Slayer like Winston - a title he's crowned himself and few others that have joined his side - could easily surpass the might of any Twoside, big or small, and not just with a Gigas Axe. Tsubamegaeshi was remarkably too scared to even approach Winston. He tried to run away, but Winston had another plan for the warlord. He made a Wide Swing, making sure he missed because the Gigas Axe had a charge modifier on it allowing it to fire ring shaped beams with every swing. The heavy weapon's shockwave bisected Tsubamegaeshi, covering the ground below with his blood, leaving nought behind but his head soaked in a pool of alien liquid. </p><p> </p><p>A fitting death for a loyal commander...right?</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Look at the portal ahead, Winston. Do you see it? It is a marvelous opportunity to appreciate the next thing to come. Wanton chaos and destruction. 13,300 Custom Twosides. 13,300 individual hairstyles you will hardly care about, because now is your time to cover the land of the faces with their blood. Take the Gigas Axe, and ravish the land with your Wide Swings! Your enemies will soon be too weak to stand, and you will reign supreme. Go! Take the opportunity to claim your victory!"</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Because I can also do that song link trick.</p><p> </p><p>As shown in my previous story "Fatal Error", Scorpio has a history with this particular Twoside, for it was once a misty cloud enemy known as "Drum and Bass". It found its way into the Cross Passing and was remodeled into a Twoside. Fitted with overwhelming power, the warlord was made into such and was christened the name "Tsubamegaeshi".</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Season 2: Episode 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hours later, Winston thought about taking a trip to a place far outside the Cross Passing. It was a location that let the visitors take trips through the passages of time. This clock-faced temple was known as Chronologos. Inside of it was a blue room filled with clocks. The walls had clocks, the ceiling had a clock, even the floor was a clock. They all pointed to the correct time, adjusted themselves for Daylight Savings Time, and even stopped in place when the visitor bothered to stop time in the area. Of course, they reset to the correct time after time moves forward again. They cannot be adjusted, for they all told the correct time. There were even options to set time zones!</p><p>But the real bread and butter of Chronologos were the Time Doors. Numbered in Roman numerals from I to VII, they gave the visitor entryways to points in time according to the years they represent. But truly, the doors actually changed depending on the guest. They could even go to XVI, which is far beyond any regular clock.</p><p>The Memory of Time cannot be forgotten or changed, for it remembers everything. Just as when Winston entered the place and got a mental blast of energy. This sent his presence back to a period of time best left alone...</p><p> </p><p>Meet Flower. She is a magenta-furred tree squirrel traveling the depths of the Cross Passing. Among this orange field of energy is naught but her and three major Affinities: two Happinesses - goliaths carrying huge gold axes - and one Harmony - a high-ranking Affinity that carries heavy weapons. With nothing on her except pure, unbridled innocence, she is left there to feel the weight of a thousand iron slabs and the pain of a thousand demonic spuls rotting away in hell's bowels.</p><p>The extremity of her suffering is purposeful, as she more than died from the impact.</p><p>The white feathers began to kick up back in Zootopia - where the mental waypoint leads Winston to - and everyone notices the death of one of their beloved friends. This time, however, the down of the bird of life filled up an entire tornado. A significant death in the family, the Supplement concludes. He rallies up every Artists' Guild member with the help of the Secretary, and they all create Image Cards. They all depict the fallen one in her natural habitat...</p><p>"Where all the water is." Winston and the mental narrator said at the same time.</p><p>The combined effort of the Cards drawn managed to not only revive Flower to 100% of her natural state, but also give her powers beyond anyone's comprehension. Just her radiance alone was enough to put off a few people, including, at the very back of the commotion, Winston - who falls over dead at the sight of it.</p><p>Snapping back to the present, Winston does not decide to question the flashback at all. "It was exactly how it was presented. What Sherry told me back then, it's all true.  How the remote viewing happened, though, is still foreign to me. Perhaps the Time Doors will tell me more about the past?"<br/><br/><br/><em>"Do not try to conquer history. You can only learn the truth from the texts. Expand your knowledge of past events through the eyes of the Doors."</em></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Season 2: Episode 7 [WAR OF THE CUBS]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Standing there in World B</p><p>Were Kay and Olivia, split from Winston</p><p>Standing in the desolate fields of dead grass</p><p>Surrounded by what looks like darkness.</p><p>Only able to see a certain area around them</p><p>They looked around for Vile Blues, only to come up empty.</p><p>Suddenly, a clone of Winston without shading on his model</p><p>Emerged from a portal he called himself.</p><p>"Winston?" said Erin, curiously.</p><p>"I am not he. My name is Branch."</p><p>Not convinced that Winston didn't clone himself, Erin examines the visitor.</p><p>This, only to be stopped by three mysteries.</p><p>Hooded ambassadors with three unique names.</p><p>Illumina, the red fox...</p><p>Heartfields, the rabbit with charm...</p><p>And Quicktime, the yellow fox.</p><p>Standing on the right side of the area, they announced their intentions.</p><p>"There's no height limit in the field of warfare!" Heartfields said.</p><p>"Then how will you survive our might?"</p><p>The Gray Lagomorph - Officer Judy herself - approached from the left and clashed with Heartfields.</p><p>Thrown back by her sudden burst of speed,</p><p>Heartfields braces for impact and blocks her attack.</p><p>"I can tell that the gods will show no mercy on the battlefield."</p><p>"Then let's make this quick."</p><p>Illumina and Quicktime's banter seems casual at the moment</p><p>But in reality, they are more than ready to take on Lord Byron's assistants.</p><p>"There won't be enough time for you soul-suckers here in World B anymore!"</p><p>Red Vulpes approached Illumina - again from the left - and clashed with him. </p><p>All that was left was Quicktime, so as Erin drew his guns...</p><p>"Save your energy. I have something to show these kids."</p><p>Branch conjured an Image Card and it transformed into a rather powerful sword.</p><p>"These are called 'Synthesis Cards'. I use them in my experiments to test the ultimate hypothesis."</p><p>"That hypothesis is: Where does the ultimate desire come from?"</p><p>"I move their images, and--"</p><p>"Enough talking! Show me what your capabilities are!" Erin interrupted.</p><p>"Right on." Branch said as the scientist moves toward Quicktime and clashes blows with the yellow fox.</p><p>Heartfields dodged a beam saber and a few claw swipes before calling in her "reinforcements".</p><p>"How can a six-year-old be this powerful in combat?" Lagomorph asked her sidepiece. </p><p>"Probably got it from her parents," Vulpes responded in kind.</p><p>The reinforcements that came in included plenty of infantry, a few airships, and flying troops.</p><p>Heartfields' army was quite impressive, being a warlord.</p><p>"See if you can plow through this."</p><p>Emerging from the portal on the left was the Secretary, in her base form.</p><p>"Okay then."</p><p>She waved her arms around and conjured another set of portals behind her</p><p>Constructing her own feline warrior clan.</p><p>Lucas also showed his face and was more than surprised to see Branch.</p><p>"My old drinking buddy!"</p><p>"I'm not even old enough to drink!"</p><p>"You know what I'm talking about, old scientist."</p><p>"Yeah, I know. We got a war to fight."</p><p>"Why so suddenly?" Kay asked.</p><p>"No idea. They just showed up and declared war." Branch responded.</p><p>
  <em>"Perhaps my Synthesis projects got the best of me and resulted in these three showing up?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"People have a lot of objections towards what I do, so my experiments may have blown up in my face."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"No, it couldn't have. Unless my cards can also summon otherworldly foes into existence..."</em>
</p><p>Branch circulated these thoughts in his head as he performed a Synthesis.</p><p>Mixing two Red cards together, the resulting Rare card fired an impressive beam storm at the airships</p><p>Crippling the aerial force quite a bit.</p><p>The airships crashed into the infantry, taking down quite a lot of troops in its wake.</p><p>Branch forgot how powerful he was until after the fact</p><p>But he began to embrace his newfound powers.</p><p>Kay and Olivia split up from the war to pursue the destruction of more Vile Blues.</p><p>Their biggest surprise, however, was Winston already there having destroyed quite a few of them.</p><p>Their bodies were ripped open, their carcasses having been emptied out.</p><p> </p><p>"I've discovered a higher form of power. You were too late to witness its effects, but this Legendary card loves warm hugs."</p><p> </p><p>"......." Neither of the two could coherently form complete sentences.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Season 2: Episode 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Back at his lab in World B, Branch attempted to replicate another experiment he came up with. It was an ancient skill from another world entirely that could allow other entities to be summoned. These were called Conjurations. Branch's next attempt to Conjure something involved three Synthesis Cards: One depicting what appears to be a famed storybook character wearing a red hood covering her mouth, another depicting a red fabric draped over a black background</p><p> <br/>(Something similar to this)</p><p>and yet another depicting a mass of energy projectiles clumped up to form a blast.<br/><br/>Branch put them all in the Synthesis Machine and combined his powers together to make the cards float and mix. The lasers that unite the card powers open a portal that releases into World B its first Synth. Synths are powerful creatures that look like humans, but in reality possess fragments of different animals. This Synth, Lenna, has the wolf. She very much resembles Riding Hood, but with a metal plate for a mouth (she has a mouth underneath but she can't show it) and light armor underneath her hood. The first thing she does upon waking up is to point her finger to the right and launch an energy bolt destroying a Synthesis Card depicting, in her words, "an alternate perception of a certain way of life". Branch knows what it is, but bringing it up would probably shoot up this story's rating.</p><p>"Do you require the angel of death in your household?" Lenna says to Branch. He's still shaken up by what she did.</p><p>"I can tell you're a powerful being that would cause untold destruction in the wrong hands." Branch manages to say. The words he thought of could barely flow from his mouth.</p><p>"I am a soldier dispatched to destroy all that is impure. That is all I remember." Lenna replies.</p><p>"Good. You will be a valuable asset to our ongoing conflict." Branch says with an air of confidence.</p><p>The two walk out of the lab, with Lenna's awareness level jumping up several tiers. She's no cyborg, but she's far from human, either. She possesses vast qualities that excel her leagues above any human, if there were any. As a Synth, she had the world around her to explore and mess around in.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>God forbid her enter the War of the Cubs.</p><p> </p><p>The fresh smell of charred corpses, firepower going off left and right, whether from guns or from cannons, the fire littered around the battlefield, the residue from different spells being cast.... The sounds of troops marching into the battlefield, the aforementioned spells being cast with dubstep-like sound effects, the portals being opened up with the sound of harps, the yells of soldiers, both alive and fallen...</p><p>It was all a result of three children becoming warlords as a result of their parents' influence, who they control through their newfound energy. The most horrifying part about Branch's hypothesis where he Conjured the trio of Illumina, Quicktime, and Heartfields...</p><p>It was true. It was by his hand. His concern elevates more when he worries that the allies on the field may not be real. Lucas spoke to him as if they were old friends, and he has the feeling that it should not have happened. </p><p>The grief he feels over the responsibility of starting this conflict is immeasurable, and he hides it with his visions of science. This is why he picked up the complicated art of Synthesis. That, and his ability to Conjure things led him to study the art of Synthesis even more.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>His confidence has been raised, however, once he reunited with Kay and Olivia, joining up with Winston, who seems to have unlocked a new level of power.</p><p>"Branch, my power counteracts yours. Synthesis+ (positive) is against Synthesis- (negative). Red Cards, Blue Cards... They are constantly at war with each other."</p><p>"Do your cats take hugs as currency?" This was the same question Winston was asked when he obtained this new power.</p><p>"....?"</p><p>"Yes, I've studied that level of Greater Psychic Form. Users obtain one or more styles that fit them the most. Once mastered, the styles become powerful beyond all recognition. They dramatically improve the strength of all Junctioned cards. Greater Psychic Form is what you've unlocked, and I see that you've taken bold steps to keep building it up."</p><p>"I think we can solve the Vile Blues problem once and for all."</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>OVERTURE: SEASON 2</p><p>Summary: Winston, Kay, Olivia, Branch, and Lenna are just five of the souls who fight the War of World B, which the War of the Cubs is just one fragment of. Vile Blues invade every corner of the land and it is up to these allies to cleanse the world of their influence.</p><p>However, sudden twists of fate await them at every path...</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Season 2: Episode 9 (INFODUMP)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Laid on Chronologos' groundwork is a large museum junctioned to Zootopia called the Zootopian Field of Fine Arts. It is located on the second floor of the large time chamber, behind the big door.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Alright, now it's time to describe this place.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Inside are walls lined with art of leaves and trees, the floors designed after the end credits scene from the film in question. Know those borders on the left and right? Yeah, those. They actually lead to the other rooms, so they are great for knowing where to go. They are also colored accordingly to what room they lead to, which makes it hard to get lost if you stare at the ground all the time. The floor is a polished laminate - fitting for the dignified status this museum proudly holds up. The ceiling has one rotating fan for every room, with a proper ventilating system included as well. Nobody knows who keeps the place up.</p><p>Leading down from the main hallway is another hallway intertwined with darkened rooms filled with screens that show clips of the dynamic duo's adventures through the crazy animal city. Facts about the two as well as their allies can be read on the walls, illuminated by spotlights. Here is one such entry:<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em>Judith Laverne "Judy" Hopps:</em>
</p><p>
  <em>A rabbit formerly living in the large town of Bunnyburrow who decided to travel to Zootopia when she grew up. Her dream was to become a police officer, and she achieved that goal in due time, though not without some effort. Within time, she met her other half, Nicholas Wilde, blackmailing him into helping her under threat of imprisonment due to tax evasion. As a rookie officer, Judy is naturally prone to error. However the discrimination she faces from her boss, Chief Bogo, turns her job into a nigh-impossible odyssey taking her throughout the entire city to find the suspect behind the monstrous flower-based drug, the Night Howlers. Her optimism brims through the seams with every passing day, and she lets neither cloud nor squall impede her progress.</em>
</p><p>This is not the only hallway containing facts about Zootopia-related things, however. Next in the lineup is another hallway, this time containing rooms that are continually updated. This is because the facts contained here are about the notable members of the Writers and Artists' Guild. Samples of their art and stories can be viewed and read, and clips containing their power on the battlefield can be viewed on the screens.</p><p> </p><p>This museum is wide and expansive, and contains tons of other extra rooms featuring themed commodities and treats - not just edible. Fun facts can be read from the other walls in the different rooms. Here is one such entry:</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Did you know? The original backstory for this city was originally much darker than what we ended up getting. This backstory is currently held by Lord Byron, but bits and pieces have been compiled into several documents as well as dramatized in the works of a deceased Artists' Guild member. Praised be the white feathers.<br/>
</em>
</p><p>The museum installs itself into an empty compartment in Sahara Square, available for anyone to visit. It's bigger on the inside, however.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>                                 <a href="https://youtu.be/EuGPjJbrAV4">Suite from Zootopia (The main hallway theme only plays the first part and the theme of a few of the extra rooms, where the whole thing plays out.)</a></p><p>                                                                              <a href="https://youtu.be/G50qjFLwGac">Jumbo Pop Hustle (Plays in Nick Wilde's entry, as well as a few of the extra rooms)</a></p><p>                                                                                     <a href="https://youtu.be/3nx-nq9-Ui8">Ticket to Write (Plays in Judy Hopps' entry and one of the extra rooms)</a></p><p>
  <a href="https://youtu.be/-LlBEjw8zlU">The Nick of Time (The main hallway's rendition of the Zootopia Suite is a rearrangement of this and the entry for the Junior Ranger Scouts plays the original version of this. The room preceding the extra rooms also plays this.)</a>
</p><p>            <a href="https://youtu.be/jpqV3dzYOgk">Try Everything (an instrumental version of this plays in Gazelle and Clawhauser's entry and one of the extra rooms - carefully hidden - plays the full version of this.)</a></p><p>                                                    <a href="https://youtu.be/qA3PNkmCsAo">Mr. Big (Plays in the eponymous gangster's entry as well as one of the extra rooms.)</a></p><p> </p><p>                                                                                      <a href="https://youtu.be/m0FRDaHnITI">Plays everywhere else in the museum.</a></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Season 2: Episode 10 (INFODUMP)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The army that commands the Vile Blues is called Reverse Therapy. They have infantry equipped with both light and heavy weaponry, tanks made of the finest metal and equipped with ammo that can easily pierce energy shields, as well as airships that provide aerial defense in more ways than one. Some of these airships carry cargo like explosive weapons and infantry. Some of these even come with tanks! They all carry an ethereal, almost childlike angelic appearance made to disarm the enemy before picking them all off like flies because that's how powerful they are. </p><p>The Generals, or warlords, are named Quicktime, Illumina, and Heartfields. Heartfields is the captain of the guard, and as such delivers the commands. Despite all being children, they hold no qualms in the battlefield because that's how the Bishops (read: their "caretakers") raised them. By taking advantage of something that would raise both the rating of this story and various concerns, the Bishops - Gabriel, Sabrina, and Emergence - goad these children into fighting for them and back them up with the powers of a single Artists' Guild member. Heartfields proved hers on the battlefield when Winston fought her one-on-one.</p><p>                                                                              <a href="https://youtu.be/j6qaPxf7EV4">Those who Fight (Advent Children piano cover)</a></p><p>Their clashes were rough, as both of them had equally powerful swords. However, Winston's speed, durability, and spells kept Heartfields on her toes and forced her to use every skill she had up her sleeve to properly fend off Winston's attacks. Because Winston's advantage was so sharp, though, he had no problem using one of his Quick Shots to drag her down below the ground and finish her off with a rapid series of slashes in Greater Psychic Form. All that was left of her was a staff with a red gem, two Synthesis Cards, and coins worth roughly $30 in legal tender.</p><p>Quicktime and Illumina were much less forgiving than that, though Winston and his group were yet to meet them. Accompanying them on their journey to wipe out the Vile Blues are three prophets called Missionaries. Mysterious floating aliens that spoke in a legionnistic voice, they appeared before the party and told them things like "Do you not seek the presence of the Umbral Gate?". Mysteriously enough, Branch seemed to understand what they were saying, and he even agreed to whatever their cryptic notes were.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"And just so you'll know little ones, the Vile Blues are none of my business. Close allies, yes, but we work separately. I fly solo on most of my workdays. Do talk to me again if you want a lesson on the true meaning of Synthesis. You might even learn a thing or two about your ally there..."</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Season 2: Episode 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A day has passed.</p><p>The energy circle was completed.</p><p>Designed by someone with extensive knowledge of this world</p><p>The Supplement stares upon his experiment</p><p>Which he hopes will unite Cognitive and Reality.</p><p>Out of the portal emerge a familiar duo</p><p>Who was well-known for solving an infamous case years ago...</p><p> </p><p>"Carrots, has the transplant been successful?"</p><p>"If it didn't work, then how are we talking?"</p><p> </p><p>Winston, present in the lab, gasped in horror.</p><p>The Supplement's experiment was a success.</p><p>He got permission to transplant the souls of the two gods</p><p>Into the bodies of those identical to Zootopia's iconic duo.</p><p>Shaking in his metaphorical boots, Winston cowered to think</p><p>How fox and rabbit would get used to the sight of the Reality.</p><p>Given that they know their souls were transplanted,</p><p>It's not hard to think they have plenty of knowledge of the Reality</p><p>And thus could get used to the mortal plane quite easily.</p><p> </p><p>Acquainted with the Supplement already</p><p>The three walk outside, with Winston just out of sight</p><p>As he trembles at the thought of meeting the two.</p><p>His attempts to stay hidden continue as they enter the back alleys</p><p>And chat away at the accomplishments of everyone currently active - walking around.</p><p>Winston attempts to meander in the opposite direction</p><p>Only to be surprised in the Cognitive World by Percy and Salvie</p><p>Who arrive with an ominous announcement:</p><p>"Illumina is approaching Zootopia!"</p><p>Winston is more surprised than they are to hear this</p><p>But his surprise turns into a knowing look</p><p>As Winston realizes that Quicktime's death would have notified Illumina</p><p>And caused him to dash toward the city to find his killer.</p><p>This time, the youth brought the entirety of Reverse Therapy with him</p><p>On his way to confront the Creators in Savannah Central.</p><p>The thing that he did not expect, however</p><p>Was the sheer size of the district.</p><p>The plaza was not the only part of Savannah Central</p><p>And thus, everyone could see him coming.</p><p>This he was wary of as he put the entire army in stealth mode to conceal their presence.</p><p>Like a wooden horse, they were carefully hidden</p><p>As Illumina made his grand appearance.</p><p>The three that were watching, out of reach of the invader</p><p>Came up with a plan of action.</p><p>"Keep this dear to you." Percy said to Winston</p><p>As he handed him a key-shaped sword.</p><p>"The Tracker Blade? What did Libra do to give this up?"</p><p>"Sandy's Memory! Think again! The soul of a real dead cat resides within it!"</p><p>"She powers up your attacks with a variety of methods."</p><p>"And what has Libra accepted in return?"</p><p>"I don't know who 'Libra' is, but I'll try and see what happened over there."</p><p> </p><p>Winston's battle plan is as follows:</p><p>He, Percy, and Salvie focus on Illumina and keep him away from the Creators </p><p>While they rain torment upon Reverse Therapy.</p><p>Winston runs toward the vulpine invader</p><p>And takes up arms, Sandy's Memory firmly gripped.</p><p>Illumina's first words to all three, however, ring an ominous tune...</p><p> </p><p>"You witnessed Quicktime's defeat for yourself."</p><p>"I came over when I noted that you were in Zootopia by yourself, without Erin or Olivia."</p><p>"I still wonder where they are, but it appears you have some new friends with you."</p><p>"Tell me, you, Branch, Lenna..."</p><p>"They can all Synthesize cards, right?"</p><p>"Well, this only determines one thing..."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"You are all Bishops too, able to give commands to such minors..."</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. Season 2: Episode 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Winston had Percy and Salvie move over to where the Creators are</p><p>In an attempt to direct them to Reverse Therapy</p><p>While he, Branch, Lenna, Erin, and Olivia mobilized together to defeat Illumina.</p><p>However, Illumina's words made all the sense in the world.</p><p>Winston, Branch and Lenna could all Synthesize,</p><p>Though the former two didn't even realize she could.</p><p>They both turned to Lenna, who could only muster</p><p>"Did he stutter? It is indeed the truth. Those cards you possess, I can use them."</p><p>Winston then surprised Illumina by leaping up, sword outstretched</p><p>In an attempt to land an aerial attack on him.</p><p>Illumina, caught off-guard, flew back and landed on one of his paws and both of his feet.</p><p>"Is that what I think it is? Keyblades are very, very, <strong>very</strong> rare in this side of the Cross Passing!"</p><p>"Yeah, well their creators didn't bother to pay a visit to Zootopia. I have spent time wondering why they would skip out on such an opportunity--"</p><p>"Probably because they decided to overlook this world in favor of one that didn't need much attention."</p><p>"Like?"</p><p>"Think about it. It's a snow-covered kingdom where a queen sings a song that captivates the ears of many in several worlds--"</p><p>Winston once again surprises the child by teleporting behind him and then executing a series of slashes</p><p>Followed closely by four stabs and a launching finisher.</p><p>"Ars Arcanum, was it?" Illumina said after recovering from the attack.</p><p>"Indeed. How did you know?"</p><p>"Saw it elsewhere once. Traveling the world will do that to a mammal."</p><p>"Was this before you joined Reverse Therapy?"</p><p>"Joined? Recruited? How about "raised into"!"</p><p>Winston stopped to think about that for a moment.</p><p>"How?"</p><p>"We can't say. None of us are <strong>allowed </strong>to say. That info follows us to the grave."</p><p>"Fair enough. Do you have a motive for following us here?"</p><p>"Oh, that's simple. The Bishops want you with us."</p><p>"Are you affiliated with a group of enemies called the Vile Blues?"</p><p>"Oh, those world-eaters? We regularly do battle with them."</p><p>"DO you know of someone named Madam Impure?"</p><p>"We are close allies with her. In fact, we offered her a position in our ranks, but not only does she fly solo, she didn't like the Bishops' methods."</p><p>"What IS it that those Bishops do, anyway?!"</p><p>"You wouldn't understand."</p><p>"I would if it were a naughty secret."</p><p>Illumina's eyes bugged out for a minute,</p><p>But the fox recomposed himself before launching a sword beam from his weapon.</p><p>Winston leaped upward and attempted another skydive attack. </p><p>Illumina's eyes tracked the feline, giving him the opportunity to follow him up there.</p><p>Landing on an airship, the two mammals clashed like there's no tomorrow.</p><p>Nick, meanwhile on the ground, brandished six pawpsicles from his hands.</p><p>Jackson, his close resemblance, did the very same thing after Junctioning one of his Cards to his left and right arms.</p><p>"Are you copying me?"</p><p>"I had this ability from the start. The Junction system just allows me to do more with it."</p><p>"The what system?"</p><p>"I'll tell you later."</p><p>Jackson then flies over to one of the airships. </p><p>The last thing seen of him from that distance is a beam of light piercing that airship.</p><p>It went down in seconds, the assailant making a safe landing back in front of the Administrator's Tower.</p><p>"Anything you can do, I can do better."</p><p>"Well, can you do this then?"</p><p>Nick sprouts two wings with his fur color. He then soars over the battlefield watching over Reverse Therapy's troops.</p><p>Jackson watches in awe as Nick then peforates several airships with three Large Cherubim Magnets.</p><p>The fox then makes an even safer landing as he furls his wings, making them vanish.</p><p> </p><p>Unfortunately, the platform Illumina and Winston were on was also the one punched by the Magnet.</p><p>They scrambled, finding an airship to fight on.</p><p>Out of ways to keep the fight on edge, they both continued their struggle in the air.</p><p>The battle was tense, with every Creator in view watching the battle with careful eyes.</p><p>Each shockwave caused by their strikes made the spectators flinch.</p><p>Eventually, after four minutes of non-stop fighting, a beam of light rings across the plaza.</p><p>A warning shout alarms the Creators:</p><p>"Clear the road!"</p><p>Illumina's fallen body paints the plaza red, and the victor walks the line as an actor on the red carpet would.</p><p>"Well, there's only one more assignment for us to accomplish. This is not anything for the Creators to accomplish."</p><p>"What could it be, then?" Nick asks. Judy was watching the entire encounter from the side of the Tower.</p><p>"This is a fight for the eight of us, and only us." Winston refers to him, Branch, Lenna, Erin, Olivia, Percy, and Salvie.</p><p>"World B is a distant planet outside of your range. We have undertaken a mission from someone that you may not recognize.</p><p> </p><p>....Speaking of which, where could he possibly be?"</p><p>"Hiding among your ranks, perhaps?" Kay emerges from nowhere, his stealth powers having activated during the last legs of the War of the Cubs.</p><p>"Nine. Nine of us. I highly doubt my power will allow them to help out in my quest, but I will do my best to let them have a shot."</p><p>The nine warriors return to World B to clean it of the Vile Blues.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Your accomplishments are valued, Winston. However, your odyssey is far from over. You have to prove some internal merits as well if you want to return to the place you hold dear."</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. Season 2: Episode 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Atop the tower topped with a radio antenna</p><p>Is an active thunderstorm, raining all about</p><p>And the souls of two individuals</p><p>Winston, and Athena.</p><p>Bound together in battle</p><p>They clash swords and exchange energy gunfire</p><p>As their Junctioned cards are made the best use of.</p><p>Winston takes aim with a "Bundle!" and three of the new cards</p><p>And Athena, the sand cat, Junctions two of her own</p><p>As they go about hacking and slashing</p><p>Taking their battle to the air.</p><p>With a clash of swords and a flash of fury</p><p>Winston glances at Athena's new Image Card.</p><p>With an attempted grab maneuver, Winston's body suddenly lay limp.</p><p>He fell to the ground, lifeless</p><p>And his body became overtaken by a layer of static.</p><p>Having the feeling that Winston may still be alive</p><p>Athena checks his heartbeat.</p><p>No response from an empty pulse.</p><p>A voice rings out from the battlefield after a metal sound brings fear into the air.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Hello, barista. I would like a cup of positivity with six packets of wholesomeness and three tablespoons of relaxation. Put it on my bill."</p><p><em>"Who</em> the...?" Athena thinks to herself.</p><p>Emerging from a portal bordered with pixellated squares is Taylor, a black-footed cat wearing a dress shirt and a pair of jeans. Despite his relatively normal appearance, he gives off a mystical air, as if he were someone of power.</p><p>"Greetings, mysterious mammal! May you state your name?" Taylor addresses.</p><p>"Athena. Your name?"</p><p>"Taylor. I emerged from another world because I was interested in your rare Image Card. The Pink ones are near impossible to find, but I heard they can be manufactured." </p><p>"Yes, this one was made quite recently. Why are you so concerned?"</p><p>"Because the raw power that emanates from it is so rich that those of a lesser disposition cannot fathom its intensity, as this poor body here would like to show. I can junction these cards to my arms and legs to massively boost my already abnormally high capabilities."</p><p>"Show me what you can do."</p><p>"Gladly."</p><p>Taylor swipes his arm forward once, and a mountain in the distance is cut cleanly in two. The sound of the split eminence scares away some nearby birds. Athena is shocked to god-fearing levels at the sight of it.</p><p>"There are birds here because we are far away from Zootopia, where birds do not exist--"</p><p>"How do you know what Zootopia is?!"</p><p>"I would ask you the same question."</p><p>"...." Athena could only hold her breath, for she does not want to reveal her connections to that city.</p><p>"Anyways, my order just came in. Hang on a second."</p><p>Taylor takes out a coffee mug with an unseen substance in it and takes a long sip of it. Immediately the hidden tattoos on his arms activate, spiraling Taylor's power to previously unseen levels.</p><p>"Amazing stuff. Want to try it?"</p><p>"Pass."</p><p>"Well, all that's left to do is to find World B and finish up what this poor soul had started."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Taylor travels to World B and finds himself in Chronologos, where Branch, Lenna, and Kay were fighting some Vile Blues.</p><p>"...." Taylor quietly recites an incantation to himself. Suddenly...</p><p>"Hush!"</p><p>A blazing firestorm erupts from Taylor's fingers, shattering the Blues in an instant. The three that were fighting them back away and face the visitor.</p><p>"...Who are you?" Branch asks.</p><p>"Someone you may know that once led your team."</p><p>"...Winston? You've changed quite a bit." Kay notices.</p><p>"Who are you and what did you do with our leader--" Lenna shouts.</p><p>"I am he." Taylor says quite simply.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Shed thy quiet body and eagerly approach the calling of a fluffy cloud heaven. Leave thy odyssey behind and ascend to new heights as mere enemy encounters become but chores to you. The world shall be no more after thy deed hast been done. Continue pressing on, dear Taylor."</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. Season 2: Episode 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"I am but a higher power sent down here to relieve you heroes of a mission. A mission that requires expert-level power and skill from each and every one of you. I can do things that you individually cannot manage. It would be a pleasure to join you on this fine adventure, seeing as I carry the memory of the feline that once led your group."</p><p> </p><p>Taylor was interrupted when Chronologos changed its appearance to that of a giant analog clock situated upon naught but blue darkness. From out of nowhere, Trail, from Door II, emerged and charged into Taylor, spear outstretched. Taylor blocks the spear by grabbing it, unmoving. The other heroes are watching from the distance.</p><p>"I wasn't done observing you yet!" Trail belts out.</p><p>"How do you know that it is me?"</p><p>"Anyone with even a few brain cells can tell who you are, Winston. Though you may inhabit another body and mind, your soul remains all the same."</p><p>"Okay then. Prove that it is me."</p><p>Taylor lets go of the spear, allowing it to return to Trail's side. The Synth swings his weapon side by side, with Taylor ducking and weaving under it each time.</p><p>"You're too predictable. Mix up your attacks often!" Taylor taunts.</p><p>Trail attempts a stabbing motion. Taylor grabs the spear and flicks it in the air.</p><p>After catching it, Trail then fires a cluster of fireballs from his right hand. Taylor reacts with a beam of light that slowly chases him, eliminating the fireballs.</p><p>"Do you want me to cut this short? If so, then allow me to demonstrate a mere fraction of what I can do."</p><p>Taylor activates one of his Junctioned cards and Bundles it with two weaker ones to summon a large boomerang. Trail's attempts to fend it off by spinning his spear fail when his spear breaks and the boomerang cleaves him right in two. Synths don't bleed, so his lifeless body is left to decay as the clock continues to tick away.</p><p> </p><p>Chronologos is restored.</p><p>The heroes are warped back to World B, in the field where the first Vile Blues were fought.</p><p>Madam Impure returns from a hole in the ground she summoned herself to settle a score.</p><p>Noticing "Winston"'s new appearance, she comments on it:</p><p>"A new body and mind... A soul all the same. Can you show me the powers of a god?"</p><p>Taylor obliges: "An ally of the Blues is an enemy to the rest of the universe. See to it that--"</p><p>"I'm afraid that I'm not allied to any particular group. I go alone in all of my ventures."</p><p>"..." Taylor's silence is not of shock, but of contempt. He still sees Impure as an enemy, but only because he can see more than what meets the eye.</p><p>"Tell me, then. What do you fight for?" Lenna questions.</p><p>"Is it for you to know? My intentions are enigmatic in nature, but it does involve a great deal of corruption."</p><p>Taylor quietly points at Madam Impure. Her confusion at this motion is justified, for she does not see the comet heading in her direction. She turns around at the sound of it and grabs the comet with one hand. She then throws it in the direction of Zootopia. Taylor, surprised at this sudden pitch, immediately warps himself in front of World A and chops the comet in two. He then flies over to Impure and attempts to throw an explosion-fueled punch. She deflects it with both hands, clashing with the black-footed cat. This causes Taylor to clash with her again and again, creating shockwaves in the air that move the clouds themselves.</p><p>"Why am I wasting my time with you anyway?" Taylor says as he grabs Impure's arm and spins her around so fast that when he lets go, she flies far, far away from World B.</p><p>"Not even I know where she is now. Let me reveal my secret to you before our next big adventure."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Every layer of time, from eons ago to the present day, is viewable to my eyes. Winston is my future self, as I come from the distant past. The Pink Image Card he took before transferring his soul to my body allowed me to properly present myself after so long traveling parallel worlds. I have many stories to tell from the past to the present. This is why I created Chronologos. While the denizens of the past do not know me or Winston, I certainly know them."</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. Season 2: Episode 15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Revealing itself in the heart of World B</p><p>A crater right in the middle of a small river</p><p>Is the realm called PRA Station.</p><p>This, according to Kay, is where all Vile Blues originate.</p><p>Signifying that the heroes have a lot more progress,</p><p>Hundreds of Blues flock to it, some bigger and smaller than others.</p><p>Suddenly, World B goes dark, despite the presence of a nearby star to light it up.</p><p>Everyone is warped to a dark location, seemingly nowhere.</p><p>When the lights come back on...</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Taylor is alone.</p><p>Branch is alone.</p><p>Lenna is alone.</p><p>Erin is alone.</p><p>Olivia is alone.</p><p>Percy is alone.</p><p>Salvie is alone.</p><p> </p><p>Seven heroes, seven industrial locations. All filled with Vile Blues. It will take tactics and ingenuity to make it through the rooms.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Every twist of fate comes with a silver lining. The short tale comes before a long journey preceding the reunion. Even Impure has found herself lost."</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0029"><h2>29. Season 2: Episode 16</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Taylor finds himself on top of a massive tower situated between the ground and space itself. Gravity shifts itself, allowing him and others on said tower to walk on every side. It's a truly breathtaking experience, even if it does cause occasional bouts of motion sickness. A machine on the bottom of the tower controls where it tilts, allowing different angles of space viewing. The tower goes all the way up to the outer atmosphere, piercing the ozone layer--</p><p>"Save the description for later, I think we get it. It's a stargazing unit that defies physics. I think I got it now. What do you want me to do? Go all the way to the end of the tower?" Taylor quips to the non-existent fourth wall.</p><p>This is not his mission. His mission is to get to the end of the tower and activate the Sigil of the Sovereign on his wrist. It's a fancy-looking gold rune with an elegant design that is tied to somebody that represents a perfect concept of individuality and strength as a single power. In other words, a Singularity. Someone who can change the world by looking dead at it if they wanted to. Someone with far more potential than the average anybody. </p><p>Taylor makes a running start, ascending the tower with every step. He did not care about the gravity shift, for he knew he could fly and defy physics. Near the top, his ability to breathe in space kicks in, though it is justified due to his sigil and the fact that everyone where he comes from has powers such as these. Reaching the summit, he dangles over the edge of the pillar, taking in the sights naturally found so close to the edge of the world. However, when he looks back down towards the world from whence he came...</p><p>"Is this a Polar World? I'm standing here alone, situated miles above ground, with a Polar World before me?" Taylor wonders.</p><p>The weirdest happens right before his eyes. The tower starts folding itself back as the squares that make up its very existence fall backward. Taylor jumps off the tower in a hurry and hovers in place. The folding squares stop when they reach a rotating tesseract. Inside that tesseract is another location entirely. It zooms Taylor inside of it when he just so much as approaches it. The tower, having absorbed Taylor inside of it, breaks off from the ball-and-socket joint and floats off endlessly into space. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The tesseract. Inside of it was a large platform with arches on both sides of it and a podium in the center. On either side of it are symmetrical red platforms slightly resembling wings with how they are divided amongst one another. In the background are rectangle-shaped platforms endlessly traveling from one end of the tesseract to another. Far out there on either side is a clock-like device that tells the actual time on the minute and hour hands, but the second hand ticks to the beat of its own rhythm. </p><p>Taylor is first situated on the initial podium, taking a look around at his surroundings. He notes how familiar it looks to something he's seen before in another, distant world. Out of the blue, however, a Blue throws its spear at him. Taylor backflips back on the podium and takes out six ornately designed daggers from nowhere.</p><p>"Curtains rise!" he shouts as he throws all six of them at his attempted assailant. Piercing the skin of this otherworldly entity, the daggers claim the soldier's life. Naught but an empty, useless husk remains.</p><p>"Now, where's the rest of the audience? I have a performance to put on, and I will need--" Taylor muses before three other Blues attack him with spears from every angle possible.</p><p>"--backup dancers!" he says as he flips over every projectile, countering each weapon with one of his energy daggers. With improbable accuracy, each Vile Blue is rhythmically slain by the timing of the repeated blades. </p><p>Taylor makes a graceful landing on both feet as a true feline would as he eagerly listens for the sound of a dead Vile Blue. The sound of evaporating ice fills the air as Taylor's ears perk up in delight.</p><p>"Pulchritudo in aspectu. Forma eius ita abstracte... Non tam eleganter mente deturbat laxatque." (Beauty is within sight. It's form so abstract... it clears the mind so elegantly.)</p><p>Then, a screen appears from the borders of four red cubes that fly over to the side of the main platform. That screen depicts one of Taylor's recent allies, a crucial part to the next journey...</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Branch's predicament was less hopeful. He was in a sleek, futuristic room surrounded by Vile Blues. There was only one way to go, but he couldn't move without fighting the invaders off.</p><p> </p><p>And that's when Taylor knew that the Tesseract was the last place anyone trapped in the PRA Station had to go before fighting the ultimate enemy.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0030"><h2>30. Season 2: Episode 17</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>5 minutes later, Branch is exiting a detonating room as he runs across the floors of the labyrinth he's trapped in. Kicking open doors left and right, he fires projectiles and Image Cards at every Vile Blue he comes across, destroying them in a single blow. Upon kicking open the final door - in the midst of twists and turns - he is met by a massive pit with a gigantic factory-like machine in the center, turning as a circle. Branch took advantage of one of his Synthesis Cards and Junctioned it. This allowed him to teleport right to that giant machine and continue to advance from there. Five Twosides attempted to stop him, but he pushed them aside and went through the door. Another futuristic hallway awaited him...</p><p> </p><p>Lenna was also there, confronting Madam Impure. She was also warped there unwittingly. The minute Lenna laid eyes on her, she immediately knew to take her down. Impure was a force of corruption all on her own, but not one tied to the Vile Blues or the Twosides. She fights for her own cause, but what for? This question Lenna did not bother to try to answer because all she wanted was her gone.</p><p> </p><p>Branch came in just when Lenna and Impure were slinging spell projectiles at each other. Branch attempted to join in by Conjuring a tiger known for her kung-fu skills. He didn't require a Bundle to do it like most Conjurations, for he had it memorized in his head. The tiger--<br/><br/></p><p>"Tigress?" Impure said in surprise before barely moving out of the way of her foot. The Conjured character didn't stop there, as she made several attempts to attack Impure and knock her out of the air.</p><p>"It'll do," Lenna muttered as she kept the pressure on by launching more projectiles. She mostly stuck to thunder since it came out faster. Impure's attempts to dodge her fleet of rapid-fire shots were met by Tigress's repeated attempts at anti-air attacks.</p><p>It all came to an end when Impure saw herself on the receiving end of one of Branch's attacks: he quickly flipped a coin on her body, then fired an Impact Shot (a powerful force emitted from the same finger motion that flips coins) at said coin, bending it and sending her flying far enough that she flies through several walls. The last wall she hits actually manages to tilt the entire machine! Lenna and Branch run out of there, both attempting to stick to solid ground. The exit they sought tilted with them, preventing them from actually exiting the machine.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The outer wall crumbles when the machine impacts it.</p><p>The starry sky behind it shows itself as the fragile barrier peels apart.</p><p>Lenna, Branch and his Conjuration just barely make it to the Tesseract before the machine completely falls apart and fades.</p><p>The machine world is no more, there is only a faint galaxy.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Does another big bang occur?</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"I did that. I wanted to save your skin a bit faster than usual."</p><p>"The tilting?"</p><p>"Yes, of course. You know I had to change the course of fate half a galaxy away..."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0031"><h2>31. Season 2:  Episode 18</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Percy, Salvie, Erin, and Olivia.</p><p>Together in the illuminated city</p><p>The dark asphalt under their collective paws</p><p>Shifts and falls under the weight </p><p>Of a tilting city.</p><p>The inversion of the brightly-coated skyscrapers</p><p>Begins to cause everyone to run north</p><p>When the path really begins south.</p><p>Pulled towards the normal part of the road</p><p>Olivia looks to the horizon </p><p>And sees that the entire city runs forever.</p><p>So the skydiving heroes run forever</p><p>In the direction that the city is rolling in.</p><p>Twosides crumple under the folding surface</p><p>And Vile Blues stand no chance against the laws of physics.</p><p>The four keep running and sprinting</p><p>Until the city's end is reached.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"It's a giant sphere!"</p><p> </p><p>Olivia's words ring out across the entire field and to the team</p><p>As the flying saviors come across a city that continues to fold in on itself</p><p>Until it becomes a perfect sphere.</p><p>The voice emanating from it tells the truth quite plainly.</p><p>"And now you see that the world is no longer flat.</p><p>See the truth plainly, and stop covering your eyes.</p><p>Remove whatever is obstructing your mind</p><p>And reach the endless corners of the Tesseract."</p><p>Everyone being confused at those words, </p><p>A hole appears at the center of it all.</p><p>SOme of the ground breaks open to reveal the hole even further</p><p>And the four heroes enter the crevasse to enter the meeting place.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"So I see you've defeated my three generals. The mission is not over yet for you seven souls. You still have me to engage in combat with. I and the two other Bishops that assist me will see to it that you do not pass this point. I will surround all the worlds in the essence of the gods defeated once past. Then, I will target your world...</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>And finish what the succubus had once started!"</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0032"><h2>32. Season 2: Episode 19</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The red trail appears and drags itself towards the western side of the Tesseract. The seven walk to where it leads, jumping to the other red platforms as they do so. When they get to where the massive clock face is, it suddenly changes its rotation to counterclockwise. This reorganizes the Tesseract's general structure, revealing it to be not that far from Chronologos. The familiar marked doors appear where they should be, but the second floor changes dramatically. Instead of there being several more doors for different purposes, there is one large door marked with a futuristically ornate look. It's decorated with royal designs with electronic lights running through them. The seven make it up the stairs on the right. As they arrive, the door opens by itself to reveal a marvelous clock interior.</p><p>Rotating gears, a constant ticking sound, and a near-perfect synchronization to the beat of time itself, this is no doubt the heart of Chronologos. Where all facets of time come together to tell a tale that stretches beyond metaphysics. Waiting there on top of the glass concealing the gears were the three Bishops. They prematurely set up base there, waiting for the heroes to show up.</p><p> </p><p>"You may not remember - at least those that aren't named Taylor or Lenna - but before we settled here, there were entryways to corruption called Entry Points. These Entry Points could be manipulated at the whims of those that could secure its influence. Those include you and me. You and US. We're all capable of toying around with those playthings of wrath and joy. At least, we WERE. You, my friends, were the ones that wrecked them all! Now we have nothing to go on but out mere souls and tenacity. I seek to reopen the Entry Points and--"</p><p>"Gabriel, please. If anything, I'm still tracking those things down and destroying them as we speak! The Entry Points are still around, but you couldn't summon them even if you wished really really hard. The Singularities sealed them all off into a parallel dimension! I call it the Polar Plane, and in it are worlds still contaminated by those viruses you call "Entry Points". Even if it does take place in the past, it's still my side job. Nothing prevents me, a Singularity, from going in there and cleaning up the mess you false gods created all that time ago." Taylor adds.</p><p>"Singularit<em>ies</em>? Who else was with you?"</p><p>"Simple. The power of the five of us couldn't be matched - even with each other around, so we got into fights a lot - but there was me, two birds, a squirrel, and The Secretary."</p><p>Everyone paused at that last one.</p><p>"You mean, the REAL Secretary?" Branch stuttered.</p><p>"Well, more like the ultra-powerful drones she sent out while she observed the scene from above. If she came down here to fight the Entry Points herself, all of us would have gone after her. Besides, her clones are easily replaceable. We didn't even know she wasn't the real deal until after the deed was done."</p><p>"..."</p><p>"Was this squirrel, perhaps--" Emergence tried to speak.</p><p>"Nope. Not who you think it is. Entirely different personality. Besides, there are only two SIngularities--" Taylor noted.</p><p>"Four. I'll tell you who the rest of them are once we make it back to World A." Erin stated.</p><p>"This has gone on for long enough," Gabriel stated.</p><p>"I'll just bring them back myself!"</p><p> </p><p>Gabriel floats upward and spreads his arms wide. The heroes look upon his deed as he rips open a black hole.</p><p>"Is this the "umbral gate" they asked for?" Gabriel asked his subordinates.</p><p>"Perhaps. Problem is, we don't even know who the Missionaries are." Sabrina comments.</p><p>"Then I'll see what their issue is once I open this up," Gabriel adds.</p><p>"That black hole leads to the Polar Plane!" Taylor points out. "What are you going to do with that?!"</p><p>"Simple. I'm going to see what these Missionaries want from it. It could be related to whatever kind of mission they seem to be trying to accomplish." Gabriel tacks on.</p><p> </p><p>Madam Impure suddenly bolts through the door and tackles Sabrina into the depths of Chronologos. Noting how much of a nice surprise that was, Branch goes ahead and Conjures a blue vixen with a spea--</p><p>"Oops, overused."</p><p>He then puts his summon back and instead warps in a brown bear with long hair.</p><p>"Ah, I got it! Here, you be HIS backup dancer."</p><p>Branch them positions himself to face Emergence. Unsurprisingly, he gets slapped around by the huge size of her hands, but Cunnigham catches him on every attempt to throw him off Chronologos.</p><p>Meanwhile, Taylor and Gabriel are flying through the air, launching projectiles and spells at each other at a breakneck pace. </p><p>"Lenna, do you smell something burning?" Olivia asked her.</p><p>"What, Taylor and Gabriel fighting? There's an awful lot of fire coming from the two of them."</p><p>"No, I'm talking about the cloaked figures over there! They are trying to open the Umbral--"</p><p>"Then let's hop to it."</p><p>The remaining heroes go after the Missionaries, using long-range attacks to pick them off.</p><p>Taylor materializes the Tracker Blade - a weapon he didn't think he'd need - and goes after Gabriel, Keyblade outstretched.</p><p>"You know, the last individual I've met that used one of these got into a load of trouble," Gabriel said while parrying Taylor's swipes with his bare arms.</p><p>"You're bound to get into <em>something</em> just holding such a weapon. You should see the S&amp;#@ I got into today!" Taylor responds.</p><p>"And not just today. Tomorrow, yesterday, future-year, yesteryear..."</p><p>"What are you on about?"</p><p>"The time is changing as His Majesty approaches. You oughta do away with me now before he approaches!"</p><p>"And who is this "Majesty" I should be so concerned about?"</p><p>Gabriel could do nothing but chuckle as he brought out his "Temporal Guardian" gear, where he's outfitted with an ornate staff and the garments of a king. Taylor, due to his powerful nature, spins his Keyblade around and predicts Gabriel's next move with a...</p><p>"Stop!"</p><p>The two said that at the same time, freezing each other's zones of time. This enables both to move and parry each other's blows. Slinging fireballs and ice projectiles and such wasn't permitted in a world where everything was frozen by nature. Gabriel took the time to pull some more moves out of his kit. He transformed his staff into a massive naginata - double-bladed - and swung it at Taylor.</p><p>Taylor's Advent Form - from his days of fighting The Secretary's clones - activates at that moment, allowing him to stop the blade with one paw.</p><p>"Do you realize who you're fighting here? The metaphysical equivalent of a super-soldier. Stopping attacks at a whim, reacting with lightning-fast strikes that are accurate to a fault, belting out powers that would make the very heavens weep... We have decimated enemies big and small on the battlefield. The Entry Points are no exception. When we sealed the Points away at the end of it all, we knew our jobs were done. Until you came along and started the whole mess over again. Or, at least tried to. Well, guess what I'm here to do!"</p><p> </p><p>Taylor uses his free paw to channel a rune. The energy circle gets larger and larger as Taylor harmonizes more and more complex formulas into its very heart and center. Eventually, he successfully unfreezes time and fires a large enough Impact Shot to knock Gabriel back quite a few feet.</p><p>"Nah, this ain't over yet!"</p><p>He summons four clones that rotate around him, but not before...</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"The operation is a success! You all did great!"</p><p>A mysterious, yellow humanoid figure with an all too familiar frowning face appears behind Gabriel and cuts him cleanly in half by morphing its arm into a sword and doing the deed.</p><p> </p><p>"A Twoside! It's bigger than usual, though. Is this the ringleader behind our enemies?" Taylor exclaims.</p><p>"I've heard about you Singularities. Your motives for hunting us down is misguided. It's not a simple quest for emotion." The mouth on the back of his head all Twosides have say his words.</p><p>"Then what is it?"</p><p>"Our mission is a much deeper purpose. To unite the world in thought and achieve harmony through thinking. The Twosides follow my command, and I couldn't be more grateful to the tides of fate for granting me this responsibility."</p><p>"..."</p><p>"Have you seen my face before? My handle is "Master Depressensive."</p><p>"Master Depressive... plus pensive? That makes no sense at all--"</p><p>"It's the name your army of superheroes designated me! I did not start out with such a name. But alas, you've twisted your minds around to believe what you thought was right. That is how my non-indicative alias was founded. Now I must pay both of these worlds back with interest."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0033"><h2>33. Season 2: Episode 20</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The usual gears lining Chronologos vanish without a trace upon Master's arrival. Replaced by a cloudy sky in the daytime, the remaining heroes are summoned back to the center. The other Bishops are nowhere to be found.</p><p>"If you are looking for the enemies on the other side, fear not. They've been reunited with the thoughts of harmony that radiate around the zone within my reach. From there, I can pull out anything I deem necessary, like the implements needed to fix your faces!"</p><p>"What is the goal of making everyone look like you?" Taylor questions.</p><p>"WE think alike, look alike, march to the same beat, and overall carry a feeling of eternal--"</p><p>Lenna suddenly pulls a gold-plated gun out of her pocket and fires at Master with it.</p><p>"I have no use for someone who seeks to flood an entire world with naught but negativity! A mind may be a terrible thing to read, but at least I have your intentions written down sharp!" </p><p>"Ah, but Lenna, you Synth without knowledge... Who do you think brought me into this world?!"</p><p>All of the heroes turn towards each other, with Taylor at the stopping point.</p><p>"I didn't even know this guy was the result of me!"</p><p>"But alas, dear Singularity... You do not know where your thoughts lead you. Constantly thinking where negative selves go, ending up traveling in circles to go back to where confidence originates... You cannot find it, can you?"</p><p>"It doesn't make me the bad guy! A slip of the mind is enough to make any Twoside - big or small - emerge from the tiniest of crevasses!"</p><p>"Indeed. That is why I cannot truly die. A thoughtform made manifest by negative wishes... You cannot kill an idea."</p><p>The heroes look at each other and wonder if they are truly destined to become like Master. Even Taylor seems unsettled by the concept of an unkillable force. Master's ability to grow more powerful every second he's present means that he will eventually become a particle that cannot be contained, stretching out to the infinite corners of the known universe. This would force everyone to flee to who knows where as Master eventually becomes one with everything, turning into an infinite negative cesspool where everyone has the same face and thinks the same way. It would really unsettle even the most confident of anyone.</p><p>Regardless, the heroes had a job to do, and it was to halt Master's advances for as long as possible. Branch gets an idea of how to stop him from this angle. First, he begins to Conjure Dalton, the strongest non-divine SIngularity in World A. Except a change begins to happen as the rune generates.</p><p>"The construct doesn't seem to be loading at all... What's this?!"</p><p>Out of nowhere, the real deal appears from the summoning circle, appearing to have broken through the statuesque facade. This is the first time a Conjuration Construct broke down on Branch, but given how tough they appear to be before the Conjuration happens, it doesn't seem to be accidental.</p><p>"Does it hurt to be aware of alternate worlds?" Dalton said as she approaches the enemy. "I came here out of my own volition. That Construct you built... It doesn't appear to be designed to repel the advances of Singularities. It was quite easy busting through it!"</p><p>Dalton then engages against Master and fires three crescent-shaped wave of energy from her paw. Surprised at her sudden appearance, Master barely evades the first two waves of energy. However, the third one strikes him directly in the face, the weak point of all Twosides. Master replies by unfurling a massive chain whip from thin air. Brandishing the weapon, his approach is quietly halted by Dalton, who pulls on the chain hard enough to completely shatter it. This further demonstrates her power as the strongest in World A. None could match her strength quite as easily as she.</p><p>Master finally descends from his hover and begins to take Dalton head-on. His initial strikes are parried, and - underestimating Dalton's reaction speeds - overpowered and brought down into a restraining position. The rest of the heroes are amazed that Branch could even pull off such a crazy feat!</p><p>"Being a clone of Winston designed to assist Madam Impure would do that to you. She gave me the best implements needed to stand in the face of her enemies, but I didn't like that idea very much."</p><p>Before the heroes knew it, Dalton had beat Master into submission ("Quite ironic, for a construct with the title 'Master'..." says Olivia) and kicked him far away into the edge of the sunset...</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Of course! I had it all figured out! To delay the success of this machine's development by having me fight you... Did you not realize the cloudy sky was an illusion?!"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Episode 21 coming in later today</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0034"><h2>34. Season 2: Episode 21</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The open sky clears up, revealing a mass of dark gears wedged within shadowed clouds. Chronologos wasn't falling apart, it was leading somewhere that shouldn't be accessible. In the center of the dark mass was Master, who shapeshifted into a giant bat.</p><p>"Yep, very inspired." quipped Taylor.</p><p>Dalton's attempts to take the Chiroptera down head-on were met with a blast of sound to the face. </p><p>Unfettered, Branch equipped another Card Bundle and readied a construct. "Cover me!" he said, urging his comrades to continue the battle.</p><p>Taylor stood back and waited for the flying mammal to make a move.</p><p>Lenna put her hands together and cited several formulas to herself, priming her spells.</p><p>Erin put both of his guns side-by-side and fired several shots at the bat. Being a flying animal, the Chiroptera weaved between the shots.</p><p>Olivia brandished six jeweled daggers and threw them at the enemy. Her accuracy proved vital, as both of the enemy's wings were damaged. </p><p>Determinant, Master quickly switched to the form of a tiger, running around the field with elegant footwork.</p><p>Lenna quickly chose an action on the Command Dial, swiftly tossing a blue ball of light that exploded on contact with the wild feline, knocking him back several feet.</p><p>Taylor followed suit with a quick blast of light, hoping to finish him off. It did nothing, for Master was about to charge into the heroes.</p><p>"Restrain him!" Taylor shouted as Olivia and Dalton held a tight grip on his muzzle, completely halting movement.</p><p>In the midst of the confusion, Branch readied his summon. Raising his hand high, a cloud of light engulfed the construct, revealing a character that nobody had ever seen before...</p><p>A cat-like creature wearing a black shirt who looks like she has absolutely no combat experience.</p><p>"Branch, is this a joke?" Taylor questioned.</p><p>"Absolutely not. I know Ame like the back of my right paw. Watch this."</p><p>Upon pointing at the restrained tiger, the mysterious mammal quickly vanished. </p><p>"Let go of him now!" Branch ordered.</p><p>The heroes unhand the wildcat, and the room goes dark. Immediately, twenty-seven flashes of light appear one after the other in quick succession around Master's new form. When the lights come back on, Ame is walking away and Master looks completely devastated.</p><p>"Now, do you want to relent or do you want me to finish you off?" </p><p>Kay peeks at the battle arena from the ceiling.</p><p>"Sorry, looks like one of Gabriel's goons just <em>had </em>to keep me occupied."</p><p>"A cat in the ceiling. Very <em>un</em>inspired, I shall say." Taylor replied.</p><p>"Anywho, what'll it be? Spare, or kill?"</p><p>"We all vote kill. We want this over and done--" Lenna says.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Now, dear friends, are you going to make the face, or not?!"</p><p>Master's iconic Twoside face enlarges itself in front of the heroes, wagging itself as a dog's head would.</p><p>Taylor lands a valiant strike on it, apparently channeling Winston's sheer hatred of the visage.</p><p>"No, Taylor. MAKE THE FACE!"</p><p>"You won't relent, will you?!" Taylor defiantly replies.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Push it and don't stop!" he orders.</p><p>The remaining six heroes on the ground plus Dalton and Ame attempt to shove the giant face from the platform.</p><p>"You don't get it, do you? I've become something far bigger than you'd possibly imagine! I'm an entire world on its own! Unless you make my face and stand by my side forevermore, I will not leave my post!"</p><p>Master pushes the heroes off of the platform, spurring Kay to descend from the ceiling and attack Master with a very powerful weapon, the Balance of Two. His assault was mighty, as he had channeled the markings on his fur beforehand, putting himself on Master's level of power.</p><p>"You naughty mage! What are your powers going to do to--"</p><p>With a Herculean fist, Master is knocked back quite a bit, but not enough to stymie his grand transformation...</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Behold, the power of a million!"</p><p>Master Depressensive, real name Master Harmonious. A planet-sized superweapon capable of annihilating entire worlds. His first move is to wrap World A in unbreakable chains, ensuring certain death for that world within twenty minutes.</p><p>"See that big ball of depression up there? Our job now is to destroy it." The Supplement tells his fellow Singularities - the new name he dubs Creators. Ten champions have been selected out of the many he had, not counting Dalton and Taylor. Soaring up to the exoatmosphere from the Admin Tower, these champions prepare for battle against Master's weak points - and eventually, the literal head honcho of the Twoside army.</p><p>Flower, Dalton, Taylor, Sixteen, Twelve, Hampton, Neutral, The Supplement himself, The Secretary, Rebecca, Marcus, and Robin all assemble to target the twelve glowing lights. Of course, their job will not be easy. Twosides fly at them from every angle possible, meaning extra work must be put in to ensure the planetary destruction form is done and finished. Everyone except Taylor uses their Command Dials.</p><p> </p><p>Flower has six Commands: </p><ol>
<li>Red Spiral: A scarlet-colored twister erupts in front of the weakpoint, dealing multiple hits of damage to it.</li>
<li>Great Trine: A ball of light is kicked into a huge, triangular rune, dealing damage. It is then ricocheted into the user's trajectory, allowing it to be kicked again. This deals more damage.</li>
<li>Dance of a Hundred: A swarm of close-range attacks from several different angles.</li>
<li>Spark Detonator: Ball lightning rips through multiple targets, explodes on command, dealing multi-hit damage.</li>
<li>Ark Blast: A massive beam of light from the hands tears through entire armies at once, dealing huge damage.</li>
</ol><p>Dalton has three Commands:</p><ol>
<li>Cresent Swing: Beam of energy ruptures single target.</li>
<li>Power Blade: Near-infinitely stretching light sword decimates row of enemies.</li>
<li>Split Fusillade: Shower of projectiles rain upon a single target. Can be used in quick succession.</li>
</ol><p>Sixteen has three commands.</p><ol>
<li>Power of Two: Thrown ring projectile impacts single target.</li>
<li>Power of Four: Split arrow projectile impacts thee targets.</li>
<li>Power of Six: Massive cut appearing to rupture time and space itself demolishes every enemy in front of Sixteen.</li>
</ol><p>Twelve has four commands.</p><ol>
<li>Royal Flush: Heals everyone on the team for a fixed amount of health.</li>
<li>Full House: Single mallet strike deals random amounts of damage.</li>
<li>Ace in the Hole: Either deals massive damage to the enemy or destroys Twelve in one hit.</li>
<li>Cut the Cards: Twelve's only viable command. Single sword slash hits everything in front of them for moderate damage.</li>
</ol><p>Hampton has three commands.</p><ol>
<li>Twister Diamond: Large, star-studded rifle hits the hardest with every shot.</li>
<li>Pacer 9: The largest spear you can imagine pierces a single target for unimaginable damage.</li>
<li>Stellar Circle 5: Tornado surrounded by runes hits a single target for multi-hit damage.</li>
</ol><p>Neutral has three commands:</p><ol>
<li>Glare Hand: A swipe across the front of Neutral's field of vision strikes every enemy in front of him for moderate damage.</li>
<li>Magic Elimination: Has a chance to instantly kill normal enemies. When used on powerful foes, instead deals huge damage.</li>
<li>Ruby Storm: Vibrantly-colored gems fly at the enemy, dealing solid damage.</li>
</ol><p>The Supplement normally has seven commands but has decided to limit himself to four.</p><ol>
<li>Rune Saber: Translucent crystalline blade pierces a single target for good damage.</li>
<li>Facit terminos occursum: Pillar of fire decimates anything it touches.</li>
<li>Si obvium habueris ultimum finem: Instant-hit spear of light deals fixed amount of damage.</li>
<li>Close Encounter: Destroys all Twosides rushing at The Supplement. Does not affect the weak point.</li>
</ol><p>Rebecca, weirdly enough, only has two commands.</p><ol>
<li>Turn Guard: FOr a brief moment, a shield envelops Rebecca's side. From here, she can counter any attack that hits her with the following moves:<br/>Lead Strike: Her flower shotgun returns to pummel the enemy with five death capsules.<br/>A Couple Attacks: Exactly what the label implies.<br/>Ad Astra: SWarms of beams of light impale multiple targets.</li>
<li>Another Twister: Spinning attack with claws outstretched deal multi-hit damage to multiple targets. Good for crowd control</li>
</ol><p>The Secretary normally has seven commands, like The Supplement. Only three are needed for this battle:</p><ol>
<li>Balance of Two: Spear of light is swung around to impale multiple enemies. The form of the weapon changes from spear to sword randomly.</li>
<li>Dire Circumstances: Powerful counterattack leaves the enemy with nowhere to run.</li>
<li>Chill Out: Blizzard storm freezes all enemies, lightly damages powerful ones.</li>
</ol><p>Marcus has three commands:</p><ol>
<li>Commitment: Light spheres surround the user, damaging enemies caught in it.</li>
<li>Loyalty: Thirteen swords dance around the enemy before impaling it.</li>
<li>Faithfulness: Single target beam of light hits for multi-hit solid damage.</li>
</ol><p>Robin has four commands, and they all--</p><ol>
<li>Radiator: Remotely activated explosives detonate around selected enemies.</li>
<li>Combustion: Explosion-powered single-target punch.</li>
<li>Gunpowder: Powers up Radiator and Combustion.</li>
<li>Big Bang Riot: Not usable until the final stretch.</li>
</ol><p> </p><p>Listing what these commands were actually used for would drag this session on for longer than it needs to, so...</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>With the weakpoints gone and done for, Master attempts to aim his body towards World A, still wrapped in chains. Neutral and Dalton are sent to break the chains while the rest of the champions attempt to break Master's shell open. Hammering away at the metal reveals otherworldly flesh and bone underneath, certainly putting off several champions. With no further ado, the champions attack the vulnerable spots, forcing Master to summon more Twosides. Then Robin gets an idea.</p><p> </p><p>Big Bang Riot, the largest explosive imaginable.</p><p>"I'd expect that coming from you." Taylor casually commented on the crux of crisis.</p><p>"Well, don't miss it too much!"</p><p>What he does next is quite amazing and well over-the-top.</p><p>He <strong>forcibly rips open Master's mouth, </strong>causing it to expose the flesh, metal and bone inside of Master's body. Then, he <strong>shoves the entire bomb inside the planetary weapon's crevasse.</strong></p><p>"Everyone keep pushing!"</p><p>The broken chains flying into the superweapon's face help greatly, as they push Master back quite a bit. The champions - all of them - push as hard as they can. The Supplement retreats to the edge of World A, about to launch a way to deploy Master back so far that he won't be coming back. Within the span of several minutes - tiring out most of the heroes - the arrow is fired from the rune, fully implanting the explosive into Master's mouth and sending him flying so far back, that by the time he reaches the corner of World B....</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Fireworks the size of asteroids line the stars themselves, popping ever so jubilantly into the cosmos.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0035"><h2>35. Season 3: Episode 0</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Not too long after Master Harmonious was defeated, Lenna and a team of Synths went to the farthest depths of World B to wrangle an issue.</p><p>They were to clear off the remaining Entry Points found within.</p><p>The process was brutal, for their enemies were mighty.</p><p>At the end of it all, the mighty Dragonite META stood in their way, having hatched out of the final Entry Point, the Incubator.</p><p> </p><p>After that, Taylor, Kay, Branch, and Olivia were dispatched to handle their last Entry Point: Omega System.</p><p>Inside were several powerful enemies and the center of the conflict, Nora.</p><p>Nora's armor and swords proved to be more than a match for the heroes, but her advances could not be held up for long.</p><p>Her pitiful defense was her downfall; after a few minutes of tense fighting, the job was done.</p><p>And so Taylor was summoned to collect his prize.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Taylor, on your honor as a Knight of the Pure, do you accept these tools of saviorhood on the agreement that you may not enter a single Entry Point?"</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>"Then step back."</p><p> </p><p>The package flew open as the judge threw it, and out came two guns, collectively called Fluffy Thoughts. The bullets contained within are designed to repel the forces of corruption, such as any future Entry Points that may be opened. THere are more Knights of the Pure than Taylor, but he was a recent addition after he signed his own personal pact that fell in line with the knighthood's methods.</p><p>The feline leapt up and caught the guns, landing stylishly with the weapons in both paws.</p><p>"So, where is my next target?"</p><p>"In the heart of World A!"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"The Overture is still yet to end..."</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0036"><h2>36. Season 3: Episode 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Taylor, with Tracker Blade and guns in tow, was heading out the door when the judge stopped him.</p><p>"You forgot your other weapon."</p><p>"Oh?"</p><p>He turned around and stepped back up to the judge. He hands the feline a sword outfitted with, of all things, a rotary dial. </p><p>"The dial is a design choice. You can't spin it, for it is a part of the crossguard. You have two styles of combat to choose from. Use them well."</p><p>"Okay. I'll be on my way."</p><p>Heading out the door, Taylor makes a triumphant entrance in World A, in Savannah Central where the heart is. Descending from the night sky, he immediately meets with two familiar ones: The Supplement, and Irwin, a coyote decked out in military gear. He's noticeably carrying a pair of chrome-plated guns. Notably, the metropolis has been rearranged to resemble, not the true Zootopia but something like Tokyo, Japan. The Admin Tower is still in the middle as usual, though.</p><p> </p><p>                                <a href="https://youtu.be/TgBrITRlaMU">Savannah Central (Night, Combat)</a></p><p> </p><p>"Part of the Knighthood too, huh?" Taylor notes.</p><p>"Been there from the very beginning," he replies. "Don't particularly favor the effects of those Entry Points."</p><p>"Fair. I've had enough as well."</p><p>They pose back-to-back with their firearms, confronting an army of Twosides, stronger than usual. A single hit with Halcyon, Taylor's sword, does barely anything to them.</p><p>"Wow, when did the usual dial-an-enemy get so tough?" Taylor questions.</p><p>"We are currently trying to figure it out." The Supplement replies.</p><p>One Twoside runs toward Taylor, but a combo with his sword followed by three powerful gunshots put an end to it. Another one attempts to sneak attack him, but The Supplement's Cherubim Magnet stops it from advancing. Irwin Junctions two Branch Emblems to his guns, enhancing them with extra ammunition. Firing upon the three Twosides in front of him with a barrage of lead, he concludes his fusillade with a rocket launcher. This detonates the opposition, leaving not a trace of their bodies behind.</p><p>"These beefy balls of burden are quite tough!" Irwin comments. </p><p>"Well, with no Entry Points to keep a leash on them, they become quite the ravenous bunch," Taylor notes.</p><p>"....wait, you don't mean..."</p><p>"Yeah, when Master what's-his-face said that he would exist as long as the feelings associated with the Twosides still persisted, he wasn't joking around. He apparently kept it under oath to beef up his crew when the captain went down, too."</p><p>"Well, it can only mean one thing. We gotta solve this problem before it goes down as it does." The Supplement assured.</p><p>Taylor's continued assault with his blade joins up with Irwin's artillery rush. Taylor runs a Twoside through with a dashing stab, then tosses that one aside as he lifts up two more with an aerial slash, followed up by a four-hit combo ending with a blade slam. The remaining Twosides were done for following it and a Large Cherubim Magnet.</p><p>"So, what's next?" Taylor asks confidently.</p><p>The area around him flickers yellow as the entire view around Taylor changes to that of an alternate dimension. Everyone except him vanished from his viewpoint. Nothing was inside this geometric, grand arena filled with bright colors.</p><p>Except for one candidate.</p><p>"Your mere strength alone will not cut it! No matter how many styles you inject into your strategies, you will not overcome your struggles... unless you fight with more style than usual. And here I present you with someone who may be up to the task."</p><p>"Can I get a name?"</p><p>The robotic female voice replies to his request.</p><p>"Phoebe."</p><p> </p><p>      <a href="https://youtu.be/wlPDSMf3imo">Junction Battle</a></p><p> </p><p>His new challenge stood before him, making a grand appearance.</p><p>"Wait, I think I've seen this one before!"</p><p>Female snow leopard whose appearance has been heavily affected by an orange glitchy visual effect. On top of the Junction was a parasite-like creature. That was "Phoebe", the real target. Taylor knew he only had his guns to go by when fighting this one.</p><p>He aimed carefully, making sure only to hit "Phoebe". Upon firing, "Phoebe" moves to the side, taking its host with it. </p><p>"Quit moving and maybe I can hit you!"</p><p>"The long-range approach may not work. You have to try another method."</p><p>"Well, I only know of one approach to try now!"</p><p>Taylor runs toward Phoebe's host and performs a "Ghost Dash", a flash step of sorts. The host - also named Phoebe, for the host takes after the naming characteristics - is unharmed, but the parasite was extracted, removing the visual glitch. Taylor made every effort not to turn around and look at his new Junction, so he stepped back quite a bit...</p><p>He then stylishly jumped on top of the plateau behind him, turned back around, and slammed the parasite on the ground, filling it with as much lead as possible. A mammal could not pull a gun trigger faster. Taylor was committed to destroying all who stood in his way. As a Knight, he wasn't going to let an actual deadly sin get in his way of accomplishing the will of his oath.</p><p>The entrails of the parasite painted the ground of the plateau, and Taylor - who figured that the job was done - jumped back down and saw that Phoebe (the host) was turned into a card. The Junction Cards that form from beings like her influence weapons when equipped to them and can also be summoned into battle. Taylor collected his prize and Junctioned her to Halcyon, boosting its cutting properties.</p><p>As soon as Taylor arrived from the dimensional portal, he greets his comrades with this.</p><p>"I just love cutting knots... Preferably ones that are red," he says, smiling with a smug attitude.</p><p>Irwin, visibly unnerved by his suggestive comment, keeps his muzzle shut.</p><p>Out of nowhere, an orange glitchy savannah cat ambushes our hero and kicks him to the ground.</p><p>"Shader? Haven't seen you in quite some time!"</p><p>Except neither Irwin nor The Supplement can see her, so they just stand back and watch Taylor get up and fight nothing.</p><p> </p><p>          <a href="https://youtu.be/wqpAxVZVJSc">??? Battle</a></p><p> </p><p>The clashes of the two light up the already bright metropolis, for Shader also brought her sword with her. This, even though something was clearly wrong with "her".</p><p>"Yeah, something's quite fishy about this arrangement." The Supplement notes.</p><p>"Shader" jumps on and off a nearby building with the intent to knock down, causing Taylor to counter with an aerial slash. From here he attempts to combo "Shader", but "she" repels the advance, knocking him into a nearby facility's window.</p><p>"Yep, you got the works, alright."</p><p>Some crescent-shaped energy waves emerge from the swings of her paws, giving Taylor the incentive to run for it, evading the projectiles.</p><p>He then plants his sword on the ground, spins around the handle, and kicks Shader so hard that she ends up through the same portal he came through.</p><p> </p><p>"I needed that workout," Taylor says.</p><p>"You kind of didn't. Neither of us could see it, and based on how you went through that fight, it was quite powerful." The Supplement commented.</p><p>"She. In my field of view, that was definitely Shader. SHe might be possessed like that Junction I fought earlier--"</p><p>"You fought a Junction?!" </p><p>"Yep. Want proof?"</p><p>"Nah, you're good. You must be a Knight of the Pure!"</p><p>"Indeed, I completed my exam when I went inside of an Entry Point and killed this stale hash-brown called Nora. She was squishy but, boy, did she pack a punch. Or a slash, either/or. Regardless, that's done, I got my guns, here's my Proof of Zootopia."</p><p><em>"Why an Entry Point? Doesn't that defeat the purpose of the Knighthood Exam?"</em> The Supplement thought.</p><p>The Proof of Zootopia is a special emblem resembling a dog tag. It displays the name and handle of the individual who obtains one. To get one, they must have seen the hour-and-forty-eight video recapping the journey of a certain rabbit entering the police force. You know the one. After the individual earns their Proof, they can choose to keep it on their person at all times, signifying their desire to explore the city and learn more about its populace. All Singularies are required to keep theirs, lest they lose their rank - or even worse, their citizenship.</p><p>"I don't need to see your badge, I knew you had one from the start since you got here. See, as a Singularity..."</p><p>Taylor and the Supplement start to speak in unison, thinking the same thing.</p><p>"...you're required to wear yours all the time."</p><p>"I see we're beginning to think alike, meaning you know the ropes behind our city's structure. At least here in the Reality. Cognitive folks don't need one."</p><p>Irwin chimes in.</p><p>"You got your Junction?"</p><p>"Of course. She's attached to my sword--"</p><p>"'She'? Who is she?" The Supplement adds.</p><p>"Hmmm, I believe this construct is tied to someone connected to us Singularities. That parallel dimension, I feel like it's the place where all creations ferment and develop before taking form. I don't know why I was taken there to begin with, but something tells me that whatever's in there knows that I can take those Junctions by the hand and lead them through the battles I fight."</p><p>"To tell you the truth, Taylor..." The Supplement points out.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"I believe I saw Mercury add an entry to the Admin Tower's column, could those images held within be the source of the Junctions that this dimension seeks?"</p><p>"Now I went from having a case to having a lead."</p><p>"A case of what?" Irwin jokes.</p><p>"Not the time. That orange field that none of you can see... I need to explore it in more detail."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0037"><h2>37. Season 3: Episode 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Short one today</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>One day later...</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>A cheetah noted for his faster speed than usual for someone of his species - Hampton by name - navigates the inner workings of a confined facility. He is equipped with the finest police gear that the department downstairs in Savannah Central can provide, including two ubiquitous weapons; a staff built to resist just about anything, and a handgun equipped with enough ammo to go for miles. The walls contained within the facility plated with aging steel creak with his every step, causing him minor audial distress. His stealth methods are important, for he is looking for an armored mammal only known as "The Migrant".</p><p>Around the corner, he speaks.</p><p>"Fancy seeing you here where my omniscient vision can see anything in this room. What makes you think you can step into my abode?"</p><p>Hampton points his gun at the armored menace, but he barely flinches. The Migrant seems weirdly confident in the protection of his armor.</p><p>"You're the Fallen Angel, aren't you? The one that attacked everyone?" Hampton replies.</p><p>"Think again. I have nothing to do with that beast, although it too surprised me. I simply seek solitude, a way to get ahead in a world where the Proof does not matter."</p><p>"What kind of world?"</p><p>"One without rules. Where the remaining Entry Points merged after the destruction of a planet-shaped weapon."</p><p>"You know about the Entry Points, too?"</p><p>"Of course! I was sent after one of the guys that can destroy them."</p><p>"Who?"</p><p>"A recent member of the Knights of the Pure. Us Serpents could take them all out for sure."</p><p> </p><p>Hampton wastes no time ensuring The Migrant stood in his place. Being a Serpent, The Migrant had infinitely more ways to take down Hampton up close, seeing where his strikes come from, parrying at record-breaking speeds, and even breaking the speed of sound to disorient Hampton and kick him so hard into a wall that his body dents it. The Migrant is surprised that Hampton doesn't actually fall comatose from this. The training he endured probably has something to do with it. Though The Migrant had vanished by the time Hampton recovered from the wall rush, he knew he had a job to do.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Which was to stop the forces of temptation from taking over Zootopia.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0038"><h2>38. Season 3: Episode 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Temptation</p><p>The desire to do something, especially something wrong or unwise.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <a href="https://youtu.be/tDAuYI20tKk">"The month just got here and y'all already getting festive."</a>
</p><p> </p><p>Taylor says this upon approaching the nighttime fork between Sahara Square and Savannah Central. He wonders how the geometry could change so quickly between day and night, knowing how meticulously constructed the city is to maintain harmony between the ecosystems of all species of mammal. One thing he dares ask himself in the midst of the season...</p><p>"Why does the Influence keep sending split-second visions to me? They're obviously mammals I've seen before..."</p><p>Which is interrupted by a flash of lightning hitting the Admin Tower. The next second, it's gone, replaced by a crater in the ground. This surprises every resident around the area, Taylor included. Without warning, a massive tornado places itself where the Admin Tower used to be. Of course, The Supplement and two Singularities arrive at the scene, checking on things.</p><p>An eerie voice emits from the twister, addressing Taylor.</p><p>"When ensuring the world's destruction doesn't go as planned... You take it over, strand by strand. The Influence may be a powerful combatant in the war with us, but The Temptation is something much, much more resilient. The minute you even think it exists, it starts to constrict you, menacingly holding you by the jaw until you submit--"</p><p>Taylor fires his gun near the wind's direction.</p><p>"Were you not there when I swore by the oath of the Knights? I'm clearly not supposed to associate with the likes of you."</p><p>"...so you will continue to harness the limited power of the Influence? Do you know what happens to those who expose themselves to the Influence for too long?!"</p><p> </p><p>"This happens!"</p><p>A bright light approaches from Taylor's six-o-clock shadow, surrounding the tornado with The Influence. The orange antimatter penetrates the will of the Temptation, causing the storm to dissipate.</p><p>Out of the illumination arrives a mysterious mammal, clearly resembling nothing like the mammals that usually walk the streets of Zootopia. Regardless, she looked quite friendly and gave off a kind demeanor upon showing herself.</p><p>"You new here?" Taylor inquired.</p><p>"Been here for months!" she replied.</p><p>"Okay, great! Can I get a--"</p><p>"Looking quite adorable as usual today, Stella." The Supplement interrupted.</p><p>That word, that a-word hit Taylor like a ton of bricks. The "visions" he keeps having come back to him full-force as black-and-white outlines of Flower and Shader return to his memory to inflict minor but meaningful pain upon his inner psyche. Having none of it, Taylor lightly clutched his head.</p><p>Annoyingly, Stella and The Supplement were watching him.</p><p>"Nah, just a minor headache." he shook off.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Oh no, it was something far more than that. Taylor's link to the Influence - unbeknownst to him - was a force bound to him by sheer mystery.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0039"><h2>39. Season 3: Episode 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Back and forth, back and forth</p><p>Spiraling through his mind</p><p>Were monochromatic visions of various throughout the Pantheon.</p><p>Two recurring shadows appear the most, however.</p><p>Flower and Shader, often in unison.</p><p>He does not know why, but their glitching in-and-out</p><p>Is causing him to think something that isn't real.</p><p>His link to the Influence - what is it?</p><p>What is in there that wants his attention?</p><p>What purposes does it solve in combating the Temptation?</p><p>Most importantly, its mere presence inspires him to do things he wouldn't normally do.</p><p> </p><p>"Draw me a beautiful picture."</p><p>"Can you experiment with the color of music?"</p><p>"Master the arts, and complete the trifecta!"</p><p>"Surely with a little art, it will put you in a good mood."</p><p>"Have you tried filling your gallery?"</p><p> </p><p>Taylor spoke to the astral voices.</p><p>"Are you talking to me?"</p><p> </p><p>"Of course we are. It appears you seek something extra from us."</p><p>"The real you?"</p><p>"A substitute, rather. Manifestations of your alternate callings."</p><p> </p><p>Taylor drifts off to sleep in his Domain in the Out There, a place he can easily access in Tundratown through one of the ice pits. Sherry once owned it, as did Winston. He enters sleep to converse with the voices.</p><p> </p><p>"Tell me then. What do you intend to do with my dormant power?"</p><p>"Increase it to a level you have never seen. With the power of visuals and narrative, you can conquer your greatest fears."</p><p> </p><p>"...."</p><p>"Listen, you two. TO harness one of Zootopia's most prolific methods of craft..."</p><p>"Trust me. You're getting it from two of the experts!"</p><p>"State your names, first."</p><p>"The black one with white outlines is named Layer. The white one with black outlines is named Canvas."</p><p>"Yep. Super creative."</p><p>"We did not come up with those names!"</p><p>"Then who did?"</p><p>"We will not tell. Important things come first. One of those important things is making sure you hit the canvas!"</p><p>"Girls, there is something I must remind you of."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"<strong>I can't draw, s&amp;%@heads!"</strong></p><p>"......"</p><p>"....."</p><p>"Consider coming back to me when you have an efficient gameplan."</p><p>"We do."</p><p>"!?"</p><p>"We will start setting ourselves up when the time is right."</p><p>"Be on the lookout for an <strong>empty Magic Poster.</strong>"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0040"><h2>40. Season 3: Episode 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"The Knighthood has declared that this day and <strong>only</strong> this day may serve as a break. There is a limit to how much you can do, however."</p><p>"Which includes?"</p><p>"Only do whatever you wish in <strong>this specific area.</strong>"</p><p>The Knights show Taylor a hole in the ground. </p><p>"Enter this place, and do as you wish. It's actually the area where us Knights train to serve under the oath, but you've already served your course."</p><p>
  <em>"How lucky do you have to be to outright skip the OFFICIAL training session? I get to wreak havoc in there, and nobody can tell me to stop..."</em>
</p><p>Taylor enters the hole in the ground...</p><p> </p><p>And is more than shocked to see not only HIS Junctions but also <em>Winston's.</em></p><p>"But that cat is DEAD! How are his cards showing up here?"</p><p>A white meter then appears on Taylor's arm.</p><p>"Not now, not here, not the right color."</p><p> </p><p>"Indeed! That says that you can revitalize your inner motions by Synchronizing the Junctions in this room, <em>rejuvenating your inner spirits</em>!"</p><p>"Oh my. I couldn't have seen through that metaphor faster. Just who a--"</p><p>A glitch hits the area, and suddenly, Taylor hits the ground, with a black lagomorph standing on top of him.</p><p>"I didn't ask for a sneak attack!"</p><p>"Well, you got one." The visitor had a voice that sounded both masculine and feminine. </p><p>"And what's up with the glitch? Are you a computer program?"</p><p>"Maybe, maybe not. All I'm here to do is tell you how to Sync a Junction to your weapon!"</p><p>The same glitch runs across the battlefield, and Taylor already has Phoebe out of his sword. The lagomorph is so shocked that "her" form begins to fizzle out.</p><p>"So you've already done it?"</p><p>"Please. I fought this Junction three days ago. She ain't nothing but an ally of the Knights now."</p><p>"The Knights? You know those people?"</p><p>"I sure do. Are you relate--"</p><p>The glitch returns, and the bunny is gone.</p><p>All of a sudden, a deep voice.</p><p> </p><p>"<strong>Perhaps the judge would like to speak to you."</strong></p><p>"Why so?"</p><p>"Because..."</p><p> </p><p>The bunny takes out two circular razors and throws them at Taylor. Taylor quickly parries them with his sword.</p><p>"I bring Junctions to that organization and send YOU on missions to obtain them!"</p><p>The bunny form dissolves, revealing none other than Allison. He takes out a familiar Junction and syncs it to his weapon, turning it into a dual-bladed sword.</p><p>"What was on that Junction that made it do that?"</p><p>"You know I can't tell you. Seraph_Years would have to change the rating in this story if I did."</p><p>"Wait, who is--"</p><p>Another glitch.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Taylor is on the ground, having been run through.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Did it work? Did I finally extract it from you? That white meter?"</p><p> </p><p>"....Oh well. I have a use for that Poster now, it seems."</p><p> </p><p>Canvas and Layer appear next to Taylor and IMMEDIATELY drive Allison back to the wall of the training room.</p><p>"You're not the one with the Poster. You're the one with the Narrative. Remain in your place."</p><p> </p><p>Another glitch. Taylor is back in the initial room, his outfit covered in white stripes.</p><p>"The Knighthood has declared this day--"</p><p>Taylor unsheathes his sword and cuts the air, revealing a glowing gem on it and showing the area's true form.</p><p> </p><p>"Taylor? We've been looking all over for you!"</p><p>"For what reason?"</p><p>"Allison, our deliverer, sent us. He said he saw you with the power of the Visual so he got our attention."</p><p>
  <em>"The Visual? Is that the art project those two sent me out to accomplish?"</em>
</p><p>"What does he need with it?"</p><p>"Well..."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"How was your break?"</p><p>"Stellar. I saw some old Junctions along the way, but I didn't get to draw anything."</p><p>"What do you mean "draw"?"</p><p>"Exactly what I meant."</p><p> </p><p>"I want to create Magic Posters of my own."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Allison stands before the Junction he copied with his glitch powers.</p><p>"Well, guess I can't mess around with that anymore. It was already getting confusing the moment I used it to mess with him, but I guess I don't have a choice but to relent."</p><p>"The Narrative is mine to control, after all, and that's a dangerous power to grant."</p><p> </p><p><br/>
"Can you read me? Good. Don't worry about the confusing parts. That was me messing around a bit <em>too </em>much. Nothing valuable was lost. Not even his Knighthood."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0041"><h2>41. Season 3: Episode 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Four white floors, packed with enemies of all kinds.</p><p>The Knights allowed him clearance for the entire day, and Taylor was so going to take full advantage of it.</p><p>Down the chamber he went, slaughtering Twosides as he marched.</p><p>One type on the fifth floor, in particular, was a strange breed.</p><p>Pooling on the ground like a fluid, it wobbled and bounced as if it were trying to balance itself.</p><p>Every attempt to hit it was met with failure. </p><p>Phoebe, Taylor's current Junction, got an idea.</p><p>She pulled open another orange portal and led Taylor into it.</p><p>"This next one's mine." she echoed.</p><p>Along came a Junction, Phobos by name, willing to enter a straightforward battle.</p><p>It would only be the spitting image of the only red fox to enter godhood...</p><p>"That outfit he's wearing. It looks familiar but I can't quite put my finger on it." Taylor says to himself.</p><p>"Don't think too hard about it. If you knew about Phobos' background...</p><p>you wouldn't see the Red Vulpes or Nick Wilde the same way ever again." Phoebe notes.</p><p>"Wait... there's two of them?"</p><p>"Many. I lost count of them all."</p><p>Taylor can't even touch him, which is why Phoebe stepped forward.</p><p>Marvelous beams of light flew from Phoebe's paw</p><p>As Phobos carefully evaded the vertical pillars.</p><p>Phobos then brandishes an electric whip.</p><p>"That's certainly new," Taylor says with surprise.</p><p>Phoebe backflips out of the way of Phobos' whip strikes and parries a third.</p><p>She then uses miniature Cherubic Magnets to drive him back some.</p><p>Taylor grabs Halcyon and supercharges the Junction Link in it to boost Phoebe's power.</p><p>From there, the feline strikes Phobos three times hard enough to cause him to relent.</p><p>"He was never anywhere on the tough side. I could see it in his body frame." Phoebe casually observes.</p><p>"Is that why he went down so easily? I was expecting a tougher challenge." Taylor comments.</p><p>"That's all Junctions. It's necessary to even recruit them."</p><p>"Either way, we have a new ally to supply us in our fight against..."</p><p> </p><p>They exit the portal with Phobos in tow, ready to summon.</p><p>"Liquid Twoside!" Taylor shouts as he switches Junction Links, summoning Phobos.</p><p>Phobos then solidifies the Liquid Twoside using a method of element transfiguration known as Continuum Shift.</p><p>Phoebe then appears after Taylor re-switches his Links, setting up a repeat where she then blasts the Twoside with a Cherubic Magnet, obliterating it.</p><p>"You know, you could have lead with that," Taylor tells Phoebe.</p><p>"Due to how liquid works, I would have split it in two, making more Twosides. Given how fast these things reproduce--"</p><p>"And that concludes today's <em>educational </em>class, I don't want to go further into the reproduction cycles of <strong>monsters.</strong>" Taylor casually changes the subject.</p><p>"...It would have swarmed the room with fluid depression embodiments."</p><p>"....Oh."</p><p>"The texts say that these mammals evolved with the gift of intelligence and anthropomorphism... I wonder if some exceptions were put in place." Phobos quips.</p><p> </p><p>The sixth floor is met with a surprise.</p><p>Allison, covered in a glitchy mass, is standing over the corpses of at least five Twosides.</p><p>"A headhunter yourself, aren't you?"</p><p>"Oh Taylor, quit it with the cheesy puns. I was just trying to apologize to you for messing up your little period of fun. It's quite graceful they gave you another shot at it, isn't it?"</p><p>"Well, the judges saved me so it's no big deal. Tell me, Allison. What's your secret?"</p><p>"Secret? Who said anything about a secret? I'm here to help, not harm!"</p><p>"...Fair."</p><p>Without warning, an Affinity busts through the room - codenamed "White Rose" - and sets its sights on the four warriors.</p><p>"I thought only one Junction can be out at a time!" Allison notices.</p><p>"Well, that's <em>my </em>secret. Now I'm waiting for your--"</p><p>"Save it until AFTER we beat this thing!"</p><p>White Rose is naught but a torso with a sphere for a head and two giant arms.</p><p>The minute it swipes across the battlefield, Phoebe and Phobos hold it back. </p><p>Allison then goes for the right arm and actually holds it up with both paws, disconnecting it from the main unit.</p><p>THe three others briefly turned to look at Allison's Herculean feat before Phoebe and Phobos dodge the other arm...</p><p>...causing it to careen right into Allison.</p><p>"I don't think so."</p><p>A nanosecond later, time slows down for everyone except Allison. Time is slowing down around him too, but he doesn't feel it.</p><p>Allison throws the limb at the main body and swiftly evades the left arm.</p><p>After a finger snap, White Rose is staggered enough to lose its left arm as well. </p><p>With not a second left to lose, Allison activates his glitch powers and brandishes a sword made out of broken display particles.</p><p> </p><p>One cut.</p><p> </p><p>Done. White Rose was no more.</p><p> </p><p>"SO, junior action hero, tell me where you learned to pull that off."</p><p> </p><p>Taylor and Allison stood before the judge, the former's Junctions hidden in the blade.</p><p>"'Learned'? I was born with it!"</p><p>"So you're not a Singularity?" Taylor asked this question before the judge could.</p><p>"I'm not even a Knight! I just work for these people!"</p><p>"If you work for them, then how--"</p><p>"He delivers us the Junctions that you slay in battle and keep for yourself. Phoebe and Phobos there, those are his findings give to us first."</p><p>"....Huh."</p><p>
  <em>"Just who is this Allison guy? He's exponentially stronger than everyone in Zootopia...!"</em>
</p><p>"I'm so interested in what you Knights do, but I have no interest in swearing by the oath. I'm a free spirit as Taylor one was."</p><p>"...!"</p><p>"I see. Perhaps this is why you can explore our training area in full as no-one else has."</p><p>"Yes. My status as a Singularity is to be questioned, actually. I'm definitely not that....</p><p> </p><p>"But I'm somewhere far, far, FAR above that rank. I could drop a whole room of Guild Members if I wanted to!"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>First Quest - December 7, 2020 - December 12, 2020</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0042"><h2>42. Season 3: Episode 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next day, <a href="https://youtu.be/1MaLczAf8AE">Taylor was fast asleep at a desk</a>, when he barely heard footsteps. It wasn't enough to wake him, however. It took the door opening to jolt him from his forced slumber. The wolf's next words were enough to scare him half to death.</p><p>"It's time for your math class!"</p><p>"What grade?"</p><p>"Pre-K!"</p><p>Taylor books it for the door, only to be smacked aside by Lucas, who arrives just in time to save him from such peril.</p><p>"I... had to drag MY ass just to save yours!"</p><p>"Appreciate it. Knowing this lady though..."</p><p>The door shuts itself and locks just when Lucas lets go of it.</p><p>"Skipping class is not recommended. Now take a seat and prepare--"</p><p>"You have invaded a world of teens and adults. There is no room for you here." Lucas replies.</p><p>"If we have to go against your demands, so be it," said Taylor.</p><p>Without warning, a bolt of lightning appears from Taylor's body, changing his form to resemble someone different entirely. It causes him to glitch repeatedly, shifting his appearance and throwing the math teacher back.</p><p>"...Where did you--"</p><p>"It's a recurring effect! I have no idea how it happened!"</p><p>The math teacher gets back up from the blast, brandishes a white pointer, and throws it at Taylor.</p><p>He parries it and replies with a triangular spell, turning her to stone. This also releases the lock on the door leading to the rest of the area.</p><p>"Interesting. I've never seen you do that before."</p><p>"You've just met me."</p><p>THe two exit the door and head towards the rest of the Knights' dungeon... which isn't theirs at all.</p><p> </p><p>
  <a href="https://youtu.be/HCebcHbz4TU">
    <em>Inward Spiral</em>
  </a>
</p><p> </p><p>"Why're you down here during your first quest as a Knight?"</p><p>"I have no idea. I just woke up down here. The Knights haven't really given me an assignment yet. They say that Affinities by the dozen spawn here and that it's advised that I be careful walking down these halls."</p><p>"...I still have no idea why you're down here in Inward Spiral as opposed to up there in the first district up there with us."</p><p>"Well maybe if I got there..."</p><p> </p><p>Taylor and Lucas look upward and see that there's nowhere to go but up. They hightail it up there, ascending to the third floor.</p><p>"My slumber took me down four floors of the Spiral?"</p><p>"I wasn't around to see you get kidnapped from your Domain..."</p><p>"...All the way out in space. Who could have taken me?"</p><p>"The only thing the Knights told me to do - I'm not even one of their ranks - was to go and bust you out of that room. Why? They told me the math teacher in there could have given you hell."</p><p>"They were right. In addition to that--"</p><p>A group of Rosaries stopped Taylor before he could finish his sentence. They are all female Affinities designed to halt rookie Knights in their quest to remain pure. Of course, Lucas wasn't affected by their charm.</p><p>"Oh yeah, the Knights gave me a little something for this."</p><p>"What would--"</p><p>Taylor took out his guns and quickly fired upon the Affinities, capping decently-sized holes in them all. The only bodily fluids that flowed from the injured enemies were dust and grey powder.</p><p>"These guys don't bleed as we do. What makes them different from us?"</p><p>Lucas - with only his bare claws - was hacking away at the Affinities as Taylor was.</p><p>"Perhaps they are not actually mammals?"</p><p>"Fair point. Wait... if they aren't mammals--"</p><p>"They take our form to blend in with us. Maybe that's why they are so good at luring Knights away from their missions. Even the most experienced of Knights fall victim to it, which is why expert-level Knights refuse to do so much as entering Inward Spiral."</p><p>"How do you know so much about the Knights and Inward Spiral?"</p><p>"I've been down here a few times. I also know the Knights on a near personal level, but I've never subscribed to their practices."</p><p> </p><p>"Hey, you know a dude named Allison? He showed up with this Junction in his paws..."</p><p>"Yeah?"</p><p>"The brief part I saw of it... It had you in it."</p><p> </p><p>"Wait, what? If he has one of my Junctions, I swear..."</p><p>"You know him?"</p><p>"I see him from time to time. I didn't know he had that specific Card!"</p><p>"What's so special about it?"</p><p>"One, I didn't even craft it. Two, it was busted when I found it but a little tinkering on my end allowed me to keep it. He must either have it or a copy of it."</p><p>"I want to know and don't want to know what that thing is capable of at the same time."</p><p>"Even I wasn't able to harness it for quite some time after I got it..."</p><p> </p><p>Their banter continued up the steps of the Inward Spiral. Casually sharing info about themselves as the Affinities were slain, their ascent to the first floor was met with a surprise.</p><p> </p><p>"Taylor, perhaps we found something of use to you. We don't know what it is, but it had your name written all over it."</p><p>"What could it possibly be?"</p><p>"Well, us SIngularities have tried hard to decipher it, but it all amounted to nothing."</p><p>"Will it fix my glitches?"</p><p>"We will wait and see what the reaction is."</p><p> </p><p>The heroes - Taylor, Lucas, and the visitor, Shader - exited the Knights' base and entered <a href="https://youtu.be/zrPGST70wbs">the warm embrace of the sunlight.</a> went towards the crack in the ground in question and saw around six other mammals crowded around it. This was in the Rainforest District.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey there, guys. If this is related to your current issue with the orange portals, maybe have a cat help you out!" belted Taylor.</p><p> </p><p>He walks towards the crack in the ground and puts his hand up to it. Suddenly, the area glitches out like there's no tomorrow. Facsimiles of rabbit and fox appear everywhere blinking in and out. A voice calls out to Taylor.</p><p>"It is now time to cast your serious demeanor aside. Let yourself go and take in the sights necessary to become one with the Influence. You currently lack the ability to express your deepest, most heartfelt emotions. There is one way to cure your ailment, but--"</p><p>THe whole scene goes haywire, with each mammal teleporting elsewhere. The facsimiles become more common, and they all gather closely around Taylor.</p><p>"You are the only few who can unite the forces against Temptation! You and several other Singularities!"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Prodigal Son</p><p> </p><p>n. An individual who returns to their family after regretting serious wrongdoing.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0043"><h2>43. Season 3: Episode 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Taylor once again wakes up, this time clad in an entire suit of armor. As he gets up from his slumber, a myriad of images showing him with a grey rabbit - also in a red, futuristic suit of armor - fighting a menacing Affinity in a grey labyrinth appear in his head without rhyme or reason. He doesn't really know why it's there. It also doesn't matter since it seems to be a dream sequence. Knowing the multitude of universes sprawled out within the Out There - and by extension the Cross Passing since you can see one from the other - it doesn't seem too implausible that the events actually happened.</p><p>Taylor looked up and saw none other than Gayle. He jolted at the sight of him.</p><p>"We're you trying to give me a heart attack?" exclaimed Taylor.</p><p>"Of course not. I wanted to see if you were ready to take on your mission. You're sleeping here in a whole <a href="https://youtu.be/RdiqG3RGBec">garden for cats</a>..."</p><p>"Wait, like the kind that walk on four legs?"</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>"...This is gonna cause a whole LOT of problems. What kind of world are we in, anyway?"</p><p>"Beats me. All I got from the Knights was to bring you here--"</p><p>"You're with the Knights?!"</p><p>"I've been there for a little over a year. I'm one of their best units!"</p><p>"Interesting. Maybe you can perhaps tell me why I'm wearing this rustbucket!"</p><p>"It's to keep you safe from... certain elements."</p><p>"Elements like what?"</p><p>Gayle demonstrates what he means by conjuring a rune underneath Taylor, putting him in a bit of a daze with its energy output.</p><p>"Affection Buster. The kind of stuff that comes from these little ones is a bit more instant than what I'm capable of using."</p><p>"Great. I suppose it can't <em>actually</em> be used for attack power because of its abstract nature?"</p><p>"It has its uses. Watch this."</p><p>Gayle then types something on his right arm, followed by a whole sniper rifle appearing out of nowhere.</p><p>"This doesn't fire bullets."</p><p>He shoots it at a random weak Affinity traveling with a whole group of others, which causes it to turn around and attack the others.</p><p>"How did it not notice us?"</p><p>"Not the point. The point is, that invisible ray I fired charms enemies by putting Manifestations within their heads--"</p><p>"Beam of light messes with enemy minds, putting them in charm status, got it. Explanations just drown out a mission."</p><p>"Valid point. LEt's continue."</p><p> </p><p>Continue studying the cats in the Garden, maybe?</p><p>Walking around that field was a breath of fresh air for Gayle, perhaps. FOr Taylor, it was altogether something different. Who knows what the Knights have planned for him up next...</p><p> </p><p>"I see something!"</p><p>"What do you see?"</p><p>Climbing up the gate was a cat-like Apparition, a phantasmal entity that only certain ones can see. Taylor can see it, but not Gayle, so he takes a closer look at his find.</p><p>"What are you doing here so quiet-like?" said Taylor in a quiet voice.</p><p>"I don't really see what you're referring to, so I'll just--"</p><p>Without warning, the Apparition attempts to tackle Taylor. He sidesteps, causing Gayle to be knocked down by what he sees as nothing.</p><p>"You can see this thing?"</p><p>"I sure can. How about picking on someone that can actually... see you..."</p><p> </p><p>Apparition-RX, as it is called, then brandishes a pair of ghostly light swords, putting Taylor off enough to stop his sentence short. Moving too fast for him to react, Taylor can do nothing but continue blocking her far-reaching swipes. It was a very tense event for Taylor since he just started his tenure as a Knight. He was able to use the Tracker Blade to read her actions and almost precognitively react to them. The blade blocking continues for a while, and then...</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>INCOMING TRANSMISSION</em>
</p><p> </p><p>"Wait, wait, what are you saying? This might become an unprecedented success before me! What to do if it skyrockets? What to do if it--" Allison thinks to himself. He is standing outside the Writers' Guild watching two Guild members work on something in the background. It makes his glitch powers go haywire since he is unused to such a concept. Owning the power of the Narrative has no effect on events he can't control. He has no choice but to watch the events unfold and warn Taylor - lest he falls victim to the death of a world.</p><p>He doesn't have much time. He feels that death is almost inevitable for Taylor. Messing around with the Narrative did not shield his mind from the thought of protecting the young Knight. All he thought was necessary was to warn Taylor of possible calamity. But what if he doesn't take it well? What if his world dies along with him anyway? It may seem impossible to consider knowing how long Taylor has even been here, but...</p><p>Allison seemed to have a certainty that the white feathers may engulf him next. It makes his blood boil knowing that it WILL come to pass unless he does something about it. Right now, he doesn't seem to have that ability. A moment of crisis to Allison, while his newfound friend remains none the wiser...</p><p>As he continues hacking away at Apparition-RX until he goes by Gayle's tactics to subdue it with a Fairy Rune. Taylor's armor couldn't save him from the ensuing burst of energy that actually sends him far back to Zootopia. From one world to another. Gayle follows suit.</p><p>Both of them are in the Social Club. The Writers' Guild is not far from here. The two look around and take in their not-too-familiar surroundings (at least to Taylor). Taylor looks to the recently-formed Apparition Conduit in his hand. A card similar in nature to Junctions but they morph the weapons equipped to them. He has yet to try it out, but the effects could be devastating</p><p>"Taylor!"</p><p>Allison bursts into the door, him having traced Taylor's location back here in the Social Club.</p><p>"What's the issue now?"</p><p>"Well, I was afraid that another world being added to the Cross Passing - as I've recently observed - would kill us both!"</p><p>"...The new Greater Guild member got appointed, and it's never harmed me before..."</p><p> </p><p>Allison could only gasp in shock. Taylor seemed to be missing a massive point. The new creation, a potential massive success... Was Allison thinking too hard about the effects of a world when it grows in size due to activity from others in Zootopia?</p><p>"You're probably overthinking it a bit. The Cross Passing was and is never biased, not even from the start. The minute we set ourselves right within our placement in the Master Disc, we definitely have a position to serve our purpose. The Artists' Guild has it worse. They merely have their creations used as Magic Posters. Writers get entire worlds based on their craft. That includes us. When a member of both Guilds demonstrates their skill, their position may be seen as legendary, but they are still balanced, like us Singularities. If you have a problem with the possible success spike of a new world, just remember that you're standing in one that took four years to ferment."</p><p>Taylor takes out the Halcyon to demonstrate what he means. Numbers are displayed on the blade, and it reads "342016".</p><p>"March 4, 2016. The day Lord Byron planted the seed, watched his prized events unfold, and compiled the data into this giant flat surface we call the Master Disc. Four years isn't ancient, but that's still a long time to become the mega-popular tourist attraction that it is now. How long do you think it would take World B - or even the extra dimensions I visit on a regular basis - to become like that? Allison, it's basic math. You set yourself up to reside within the world, you gotta know everyone, and you gotta know everyone enough to make something that suits your needs. I know the truth hurts, but let me give you a little hint.</p><p> </p><p><strong>This little adventure ain't nearly enough to attract everyone you know.</strong>"</p><p>"I didn't wake up to receive a world-ending prophecy. I woke up to undertake a mission from some Knights and go about my day having fun. I believe you should do that too since you live here. I'm not about to go to sleep and be taken away again just to carry exactly the kind of paranoid thoughts that would make me regret coming here. Nobody's better than any of us. Our powers may be high and mighty, but we are still equal."</p><p> </p><p>Taylor ends his spiel by walking out of the Social Club and reporting back to the Knights about his latest find.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"The Knighthood is pleased with your results. I can feel the Influence growing closer to you by the moment. But be aware, it is only the First Quest. You still have a lot of work to do."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0044"><h2>44. Season 3: Episode 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Time for some experiments.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Scene 1:</p><p> </p><p>Taylor, this time not wearing the armor, awakens in a dark room all by himself.</p><p>"Alright, big Knights. Who's my partner this time?"</p><p>Bursting out of the adjacent room: a low-ranking Affinity. </p><p>Bursting into the current room: a skunk named Raymond.</p><p>"You must have endured the weight of a thousand short jokes." Taylor jokes.</p><p>Without saying anything, Raymond infuses the Affinity with lightning so violently that it explodes.</p><p>He turns towards Taylor.</p><p>"You need to learn another craft. That Visual inside of you does not lie. It looks ready to burst from the seams at any moment."</p><p>The black room violently glitches out, both heroes unmoving.</p><p> </p><p>Scene 2:</p><p> </p><p>Taylor finds himself in a room then that just says to him: "Abandon all hope, ye who enter here."</p><p>Although Taylor has picked up info about Dante Alighieri in his travels, he did not think he could actually enter Hell itself.</p><p> </p><p>Okay, it's not exactly Hell as described in <em>Inferno</em>, but it's a more modernized depiction of the Underworld. </p><p>This is the Meld, an everchanging location where all Visual users get their start. It is also <em>carte blanche </em>for Artists' Guild members to practice their craft.</p><p>As a result, there are three legendary items in the front, where the pulsating flesh wall is. The Stylus, the Palette, and the Canvas.</p><p>When Taylor walks to the wall to retrieve his items, five mammals spawn behind him. Ethereal in nature, their appearances surprised Taylor enough to change his speech patterns.</p><p>"What brings you five here?"</p><p>"We are the Dissonance Channel. Bengal, Fox, Vulpes, Squirrel, and Serval."</p><p>"Are you my art teachers?"</p><p>"How did you figure that out?" says Vulpes.</p><p>"Well, appearing in this place right when I pick up some art supplies, that implies you want to teach me how to draw."</p><p>"We are not the teachers. We are the inspirers," says Squirrel.</p><p>With that, they transform into their base fairy-like forms and swirl around Taylor for a few seconds. Eventually, they fly out of the Meld.</p><p>"The Visual... is it here?"</p><p>Taylor takes a sheet of paper, slaps it on the empty Canvas, then reveals the Palette followed by him taking out the Stylus and enlarging it by a tiny bit.</p><p>"Well, if I can't have the Narrative, I may as well have the Visual. It's not too late to hone my skills!"</p><p>Taylor doesn't notice it, but the cross-guard of his sword glows with radiant power. Faint, but noticeable.</p><p>"A little surprise has been added to your weapon while you were asleep in your Domain. Be sure to pick it up when you overview your next mission." Taylor recalls hearing from the judge.</p><p> </p><p>Scene 3</p><p>Raymond, still in the dark room, continues looking around for "the great attractor".</p><p>Over and over, he wanders the halls, taking down Affinities with his powerful spells.</p><p>He is, to this day, discovering the mystery of "Dissonance Skills", which exponentially increases the strength of the mage who learns it.</p><p>What he <em>did</em> find after looking for so long (roughly equivalent to 20 minutes), though, was the aforementioned "great attractor".</p><p><br/>An Entry Point.</p><p>Trying his hardest to repel it with elemental manipulation, he could only push it back and erase the Affinities that flow through it.</p><p>"If only an aspiring Artists' Guild member could--"</p><p>As if on cue, Taylor flies through the wall, having completed his first Junction Card.</p><p>"It's not going to be useless unless it is something that barely qualifies as art!"</p><p>He syncs the "card" (it's actually a sheet of paper!) to his sword and activates the gem inside of the cross-guard.</p><p>The Severance Point. The only known method of destroying Entry Points for good ever since the Knighthood started. Entering Entry Points was no longer possible, so the judge had to forge these powerful gems.</p><p>With a powerful horizontal and vertical swipe, the Entry Point was cut into fours. It ceased to be, surprising even Raymond.</p><p>"Is this a new type of spell? Did you get assistance from the Dissonance Channel?!"</p><p>"No, and yes... in a way. The Entry Point was definitely cut down using a physical weapon, but I got help from them in a different way."</p><p>"How?"</p><p>Taylor shows him<a href="https://media.discordapp.net/attachments/757059640956813362/786417187715153960/20201209_212019.jpg?width=562&amp;height=422"> Junction Card #154098 "reference guide"</a></p><p>"Not bad. The Visual changes depending on natural talent. Some individuals grow a lot faster under its will. You, though, possess an intrinsic desire to keep the Visual. You definitely did not start off with it, but you <em>are</em> helping it grow." says Raymond.</p><p> </p><p>"Well, I know one thing for sure. The Visual and the Narrative put together will definitely be a powerful combination. I cannot predict the effects of both merged together."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0045"><h2>45. Season 3: Episode 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>And from there, Taylor - in a world frozen in time - could see everything he's done that day.</p><p> </p><p>"I've cut a giant sentient burger in half, slain a capybara made of Twosides, met this lightsaber-wielding black coat that tried to kill me, and ran down an endless flight of stairs. Hey Knights, could you give me missions that are less silly than this?"</p><p>"I didn't do any of this. Where are you right now?"</p><p>"In a literal world of frozen time. Everything around me is completely still. Mr. Lightsaber, a Dissonance Channel member, the four panels that show my "accomplishments"... They are all frozen!"</p><p>"Let me come down there myself. I have a feeling something's afoot. I didn't even assign you to any of these missions! ...Well, except the burger one. That thing was headed for Zootopia so it was an emergency."</p><p>"Fair, but where--"</p><p>The line goes dead. </p><p>"Too many questions! Not enough answers! Just what I needed for a depress--"</p><p>The judge shows up, wearing HIS black cloak.</p><p>"Say the word "depressive" or any of its diminutives and I'll both fire you and cut you down!"</p><p>"Just in time! ....I mean, so you hate the Twosides as well, right?"</p><p>"Who <em>doesn't?</em> ...tell me your problem."</p><p>Taylor looks behind him and sees the monochrome spire he exited from, alongside the frozen opponents.</p><p>"This is quite a sight." the judge says upon looking there with Taylor. "I've seen nothing like it."</p><p>"Indeed. I do think it's a world created from someone's mind."</p><p>"Yours, perhaps?"</p><p>"No, definitely not mine. I just explore the places I see."</p><p>"Then whose could it be? These four panels show things that I <em>have</em> observed you accomplish, after all."</p><p>"How would you know if I was in another world?"</p><p>"The Puresight system on your gear would tell me. There are lots of screens but only five of us Pureblood Knights."</p><p>"Ah, gotcha."</p><p>The judge then takes a look around, observing the unmoving characters.</p><p>"What do you think caused them to freeze like that? All three of you were running, then I saw some glitching, then you ran towards here..."</p><p>"I have no idea. The place looks scenic though, I should have brought a camera."</p><p>Beyond the initial path was a set of irregularly-placed floating islands surrounded by the aformentioned huge panels above some clouds. The panels show the following things in order: Taylor using a giant knife to cut a dazed giant-sized sandwich, A capybara that looks less like a rodent and more like a tattoo confronting Taylor with Dissonance Depressions (Twosides) next to it, Taylor confronting a mysterious masked lightsaber user in a dark room with depictions of Guild members wrapped in vines on the walls, and finally the before-mentioned lightsaber user as well as another Dissonance Channel member chasing Taylor down a flight of stairs. The last panel actually shows the spire that they all went through before the entire world froze, forcing the judge to come down.</p><p>"Yeah, I'll definitely make a log of this beautiful nightmare. It feels almost unnerving."</p><p>"So, can I solve my mystery?"</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>INCOMING TRANSMISSION....</em>
</p><p>"Scale the wall...."</p><p>"Become the normal..."</p><p>"Conform to standards."</p><p>"Where are you going now? You don't have anymore worlds to explore now, do you?"</p><p>"Are you going to turn your back on the very world that provided for you?"</p><p>"You can't stay on these islands forever."</p><p>"Turn back, stay in Zootopia..."</p><p>The five voices speaking all talk in unison now.</p><p>"And let the two provide for you."</p><p>Back to single harmony...</p><p>"Where is the fox? I only see a cat and <strong>a wolf...</strong>"</p><p>The judge, who can hear these voices, turns around upon hearing this.</p><p>"Where is the bunny? I only see a set of floating panels as well as one of our ranks..."</p><p>"Where is the sloth? There are only floating islands here!"</p><p>"Where is..."</p><p> </p><p>"Where's your head at? Are you going to leave just because we said so? Expand your abilities and explore the city!"</p><p>Taylor chimes in. "What city?"</p><p>"Oh, you don't know? You've been in it for several months.</p><p>"Yes, our city, the one you've always known..."</p><p>Immediately after that, the panels, islands and Mr. Lightsaber and Dissonance vanish. The clouds float upward. Taylor and the judge both float upward. Various objects start flying when they make their ascent. A chessboard, a toy train, a teddy bear, a book, a bowling ball, and a rubber duck among hundreds of children's toys. The cloudy sky swirls around them, transporting them to several mystical places.</p><p>The aquarium where the fish gather, where the water trails along their fur and equipment. The fake coral that lines the ground collides with them, taking them to another place.</p><p>The open airs of space where the water goes off and collides with a space shuttle. The heroes almost get hit, but narrowly avoid the craft. This takes them to...</p><p>The sea of Dissonance, where purple and pink unite in harmony. They think this is the final frontier, but they have a long way to go in the world of <a href="https://youtu.be/l75zjpDpAWs">spatial inversion</a>. Confusing, but meaningful.</p><p>The dark tunnels of the underground cave.</p><p>The infinite space of the mirror hall.</p><p>The dazzling sights of the crystal room.</p><p>The blinding light that guides the heroes to heaven itself.</p><p>The terrorizing images that line the road to hell.</p><p>The playful atmosphere of the toy room, where all the random objects land at.</p><p>Floating in the air once more, a flock of birds passes the heroes by. They've never seen anything like it.</p><p>Passing by the atmosphere, they enter the final bright tunnel. Geometric shapes and cliffs line the road as the zero-gravity experience cautiously leads them to the end of the line.</p><p>"You stay here. No more adventuring."</p><p>Taylor hears these words and lifts his head up to see who's talking.</p><p>"Wait, is it really you?"</p><p>
  <em>"We told you earlier, Taylor. We are only here to reunite you with the familiar."</em>
</p><p>"...Yes, of course. It can't be anything more than the most popular pairing."</p><p>He then says something that puts them both off.</p><p>"Have you been to Cat Street yet?"</p><p>His head falls over, unmoving. Out cold, declares them both.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Incoming transmission...</em>
</p><p>"Judge! Perhaps our plans are finally coming to fruition!"</p><p>"I have seen it for myself. The spatial inversion... It was a result of that sample you extracted from the Entry Point."</p><p>"Yes, I wanted to direct it away from Taylor. His Knighthood is more important than his life because it IS his life at the moment."</p><p>"Evident. That power you gave me... It's not fully understood yet. For that, we will need to identify it a bit more. The four panels and the islands may not be my doing - and neither were the voices, but the inversion definitely was. Next assignment will group him with the two he just met."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"You mean--"</p><p>"Yes. The pair everyone calls Wildehopps."</p><p>"...Judge, you can't be seriou--"</p><p>"My intentions are clear as day and golden as coins. Otherwise my name wouldn't be Province. Only you can see my form now that we've finally agreed to something."</p><p>"....Okay."</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0046"><h2>46. Season 3: Episode 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>"Well, all I heard from the judge was enough profanity to make us both speechless. He's just as mad over it as we both are. Anyways, I'm the new mission assignment coordinator for today. He's set you up with me now that the ones he wanted to pair you up with are elsewhere. Thing is, I don't know what your mission is yet…"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Knighthood's castle looked a bit different than usual, too. Six posters of the recently departed hang on the walls, and a giant plus sign decorates the floor, courtesy of the judge's significant other.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I guess we just kinda go outside and look for something to do. Normally the judge assigns us these things based on his own plans but that idea took a nosedive as you no doubt know. The last thing he left behind was a piece of paper mostly covered in scribbles. His room is locked so tight that not even SHE can get in! ...anyway, let's go outside and look around some, huh?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A few minutes after exiting the building, they head to Tundratown and find out exactly why Province sat Nick and Judy out. They're currently in the graveyard.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well, one of them's crying too hard to talk and the other one is trying to console him…" Taylor observes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Out of nowhere, six Twosides spawn around them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Who's ready for extra-strength depression?" one of them says.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"The party never stops, even during heartbreak." Taylor says as he and Allison both equip their weaponry. The latter changes the battlefield around so as not to interfere with the two.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Allison activates the Junction on his Japanese spear, summoning Aeolus. Spinning his naginata, the aforementioned aquatic mustelid appears thus forth in a burst of wind.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Keeping the Twosides at bay with wind, he lifts them up off of the ground, setting up attack chains in the air.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're not the only one with Junctions, Taylor."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I can see that!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Some airbending rips the Twosides apart, resetting the battlefield to normal and eliminating the Affinity Residue.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm sure the lovebir-- er, lovemammals will return to form some time next week." Allison comments. They walk away soundly, awaiting an actual mission.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <span>A bell rings, despite the lack of a presence </span>
  <em>
    <span>of</span>
  </em>
  <span> a bell. The translucent pair of wings reappears, this time resembling a whole angel. Mammalian it was not, but it carried a benevolent air.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What is it here for this time? The Divide alread--"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Taylor, that's not Lord Byron." Allison corrected.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Wait, it's not?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The angel confronts something within the range of one hundred Twosides. With a single motion with its arm, all of the yellow soldiers vanish in an instant.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Pretty strong, huh?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, let's go see what it is up to."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm a messenger of Lord Byron's. Plus Sign by name. I do not like it when the people in this city are sad. So I eliminated the sadness for you. I come in peace." it says in a reverberating voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Five hours later…</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Entry Point #890.567721534.... aka "Supergiant". Possesses many powerful Affinities inside. Inside is some weird alternate universe where the color green is most common among the swirling gradient. The ruler of the place is also named "Supergiant".</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Taylor and Allison find that there is no choice but to enter it once it expands in size.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"But… But my Knighthood!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Taylor, think. Knights. What do knights do in medieval fantasy? They slay monsters. That's why he hired you. To slay Affinities, Twosides, all of your enemies. It doesn't matter where you go…"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"...The party doesn't choose the dance hall."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Can you please stop comparing fights to parties?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Maybe. It's getting old at this point. Perhaps I'll be the one to compose this performance."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Don't forget to let me tag along! We are both actors!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Affinities approach the warriors, weapons drawn as both mammals are.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Those are my sons, alright." Province says looking upon the Entry Point. He can see both of them fighting enemies left and right, dodging Affinity Residue as they do so. Stylishly flipping around like acrobats, they take down everything around them that moves, with not a scratch on them. "I raised them like this, fermented them like this, sort of trained them like this. Allison may not be in our ranks, but he certainly fights like it. I don't even care that they're inside of an Entry Point. The goal was not to fail any missions."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And what do they seem to be doing now?" The girl in the black coat walked up to Province, eyeing the screen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well, they're not failing!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Over the intercom, Province speaks to Taylor and Allison.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm honestly glad - excited, even - to see you two inside of an Entry Point. Remember how I told you to never enter an Entry Point under the oath of the Knighthood? Well, we Knights swear by it as a test of character! Your First Quest is almost done! Now all you have to do is enter some actual Entry Points and test your strength. They were tough, which is why I've withheld you for so long."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So what's our next assignment?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Destroy Supergiant!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"The Entry Point or the Gold Affinity?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Both!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You know what to do next." Allison says.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Right on."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Allison confronts Supergiant to <a href="https://youtu.be/u2W1Wi2U9sQ">a familiar orchestral piece known for including cannonfire.</a></span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Because I actually played the 1812 Overture while coming up with the last segment, which I cut out for some reason. Even if you don't get to see Supergiant until next chapter, it'll at least be something to memorize.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0047"><h2>47. Season 3: Episode 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>I don't know what you expected...</p><p> </p><p>(Best read in a male Greek accent)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Perhaps now would be the time to stress it.</p><p><br/>Taylor's journey through Zootopia was supposed to be an attempt for him to get to know the local populace better. How I see it, though, he keeps getting wrapped up in these conflicts that have to do with the alternate worlds and Entry Points. There's just no time for him to explore, look around, see how big the city has grown. Perhaps we should wait for our enemies to get here and then maybe <strong>get the band back together, just have everyone around us beating the stuffing out of the Twosides</strong>? They sure are popping in and out of Zootopia due to the news of <em>his death</em> getting passed around like it was an important and <strong>depressing</strong> news story to toss around (and it is). The most important part of all this is the lack of presence of the two. They are the bread-and-butter (do tell me of a better metaphor to use as I write this) of Zootopia's police force, they get all the buzz, their mere presence either calm or excites the masses, and I really want them to join us in our battle against the Twosides. They don't go away and it drives me up the effing wall...</p><p> </p><p>Alright, enough rambling. I have something else to bring up. A good way to organize everyone is to get the assistance of Plus Sign. Byron's message about the <strong>expansion</strong> sure did ring a bell of anticipation within us all. Even if the year to focus on it is a little... ahead. A couple of years doesn't hurt, no? Getting all the perspectives about the characters we don't know much about... I am a little concerned about the way it's going to look. I am not a fan of the cartoon world, where everyone looks different and all they do is talk about stupid sh--- no. I'm not all about that at all. What I am about is seeing everyone EXACTLY the way I see everyone now. A form I am more used to. That is all. Perfect, needs no modifications--</p><p> </p><p><strong>They are making three more of these at the same time?!</strong> Ohhhhh.... sh---.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>A letter from Province. Taylor reads it all and then wonders what lies ahead for him.</p><p>"Hopefully that means no more having to enter worlds I don't know anymore. Just stay in Zootopia, fight with the guys, share a drink or two..."</p><p> </p><p>"Yes, you read it right. I want you to socialize with mammals other than your br-- I mean, Allison." Province arrives in the room to say this.</p><p>"You want to share the rest of those family matters?"</p><p>"It appears you've seen through my mistake. I'll let you figure it out once you notice the close resemblance."</p><p>"So who's joining me when we take this fight to the ground?"</p><p>"You'll never know who you'll run into next."<br/><br/><br/><br/><em><strong>Second Quest: December 13 - 19, 2020</strong></em></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0048"><h2>48. Season 3: Episode 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>[Cuteness]</p><p>The quality of being attractive in a pretty or endearing way.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Allison opens up a portal to another dimension - without an Entry Point - and pulls out a grey, metallic sword with three rings varying in size just above the cross-guard.</p><p>"Prove to me that you can survive at least today before holding this."</p><p>Taylor thought the sword looked rather familiar, but he chose not to examine it further.</p><p>At the same time, a gigantic humanoid statue spawned right before the king's throne. Even though Province wasn't sitting on it, it still marched toward the chair, evidently about to destroy it.</p><p>Taylor and Allison both emerge from Inward Spiral to knock the golem back a few feet.</p><p>"I'm about to perform a trick. Just watch," says Allison.</p><p>He projects a golden rune that looks strikingly similar to the Sovereign Sigil - the one on Taylor's wrist - and impales the monster with a golden spear, sending it flying.</p><p> </p><p>This carries the scene to an active Twoside melee in the midst of a street with shops around it.</p><p>Taking care not to damage anything around their environment, the three fighting together - the two, plus their boss - place their enemies on the center of the arena while keeping them at bay with fast, powerful strikes.</p><p>Judy is speed incarnate, having no weapons to call her own. She doesn't go down very hard, but it will be quite hard to catch her while she's zooming around the battlefield. When she really means business, she can zoom all around the battlefield at an unidentifiable speed. Quite powerful in her own right, while also having her own weaknesses.</p><p> </p><p>Nick, meanwhile, primarily uses long-range attacks to keep his enemies stunned until he can take them down for good with that massive frozen treat that clearly looks way too big for any mammal of his size to wield... but logic doesn't really work in this kind of world. His ability to stack up damage with it is a godsend, but he moves so slow with it that it would be best to stay in one spot while massacring enemies left and right.</p><p> </p><p>Chief Bogo is a mixed bag. His legendary shield skills manage to turn up his speed into a force to be reckoned with - not up to Judy's level, but pretty far up there. He can take a lot of hits and deal a lot of hits. His movement speed is not really a selling point unless he's attacking. The shield he carries with him more than makes up for his range impediment, plus there's one thing he didn't leave behind and it's a way to <strong>light</strong> up a big event.</p><p> </p><p>Watching atop a nondescript building is Jude, a mammal that has many others wondering if he's a fox or a wolf. I can't tell for sure either.</p><p>He walks back inside the window and sees four Twosides watching and waiting for their chance to strike. </p><p>Jude calmly adjusts his shirt, and before long, he dodges the flying kick of a Twoside. He steps forward to prepare for battle.</p><p>Silently, but surely, he rhythmically pulls out his gun, evades a spear, shoots two more Twosides, kicks away the one that attacked him, then flipped behind another one and breaks its neck on the ground with a headlock slam.</p><p>Getting back up, he takes the scene to a rather shady part of Savannah Central and one that looks noticeably different than usual. </p><p>An outside hallway with a roof, Flower takes her battle to the next level. Facing down the very beings that once took her life, it will be much harder to take her down now considering the length, speed and power of her red energy claws. Powerful, yes. As a Singularity, she better be. The yellow devils went down faster than she could think.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>But that was earlier in the day. Taylor, Allison, Province, Flower, Jude, Nick, Judy, Bogo, and Stella were all grouped together in the main district, the last of the Twosides having been defeated. A nice chat and some concessions don't hurt at all after the end of a not-so-tough matchup.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"It appears my plan to group everyone together against a common enemy has succeeded tenfold. Look at us, just sitting here enjoying the experience of a nighttime breeze... None of us are used to the concept of peace, especially since we keep leaving all the fluffy stuff out...</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Oh, hush. It's just your hesitance, Allison! You have the power of the Narrative! Get a grip, let yourself go, and just DO IT. I KNOW I can avoid the tragedy of having not enough development in these folks-- wait, what am I saying? If there are Twosides, there are Twosides, and it is there that we can forge friendships like fire. Unless something comes up and we just enjoy life, same as usual."</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>As it turns out, Allison was the one who came up with the plan to unite Taylor and co. with the rest of Zootopia's populace. Province just wrote the letter and forwarded that idea to him.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0049"><h2>49. Season 3: Episode 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>"Alright, let's begin the preparations."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Slide the palette out."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Brandish your stylus - do it stylishly, now."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Begin wondering what to draw next."</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Taylor thought these to himself upon finding the only blank Magic Poster in his Domain. As he began sketching, the floor and walls started changing to black color. <em>"Oh, no. Not these two again."</em> Taylor thought to himself as the psychic hallucinations of Layer and Canvas reappear in his head. They were different than usual, however. One of the flashes he gets is graffiti of those two laid out on a wall. <em>Which wall, though? Where can I find this graffiti? Who made it? What's it there for? </em>So many questions, so little answers.</p><p>
  <em>"Focus, Taylor. I will draw cats and only cats. For the remainder of my time holding the Visual. I'm not an artist. I'm not an artist. <strong>I'm not an artist.</strong>"</em>
</p><p>There he went. Memorizing the positions of the ovals and the circles and the lines through data implanted in his memory.</p><p>
  <em>"Get out of my head, you two."</em>
</p><p>Canvas perks up.</p><p>
  <em>"No, this is essential. You will never know how to draw unless you get these circular figures out of the way. It's completely necessary if you want to freehand. Trust us. You won't get the poses right!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Then how about this. You give me the info, and I'll make my piece. Are we clear?"</em>
</p><p>Taylor, however, found himself talking to nothing after that. By the time he opened his eyes back up...</p><p>
  <em>"That doesn't look too bad."</em>
</p><p>Basic, but sufficient. Halcyon reacted to it upon its completion, meaning Taylor just made a Junction.</p><p>
  <em>"A Junction?! Yeah, you're kidding me right now. I'm not enough of a true artist to even think about making such things. You should see what Flower makes on a basis--"</em>
</p><p>His thoughts were burned away when Halcyon identified the Junction.</p><p>"Alexander"</p><p>
  <em>"Alexander, the Greek war hero. I read about him in one of the other worlds. Learning about extraneous stuff like this is just one of my hobbies."</em>
</p><p>"Alexander is a good cat name. I might even give it to you."</p><p>Allison trots down the upstairs where his room is, holding a sword.</p><p>"Think fast."</p><p>He tosses Taylor his new sword, the Feline Fencer. A powerful broadsword crafted from a refinement of an old formula. When Taylor looked it over, he saw a Junction already paired with it.</p><p>"Oedipus" (A red fox who does not look at all like Nick. His render is distinct mainly because the same one who designed Phoebe also did Oedipus.)</p><p>
  <em>"Oh no, you can't bring up the guy who once marr--"</em>
</p><p>"Oedipus is excellent at crowd control. I bet he would be a neat fit for your Punisher mode."</p><p>"Punisher? I never met her!"</p><p>"All of us mammals have two fighting styles. I'm gonna make this short. Operator Mode for simple-yet-practical attacks, and Punisher Mode for bombastic, legendary strikes that rake in lots of damage per combo."</p><p>"Excellent. I wonder what makes this new sword so special."</p><p> </p><p>Taylor said that as he walked out the door. Unexpectedly...</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>INCOMING TRANSMISSION...</em>
</p><p> </p><p>The Out There spontaneously transforms into a watercolor version of Zootopia's central district. The plaza, in all of its blurry glory.</p><p>Standing there in the center was someone who appeared to be Lucas. </p><p>Approaching the figure closer, "Lucas" turned his head over to Taylor, surprising him a bit.</p><p>"Do you have any business within Charon's world? You were standing in her midst when you walked out of there. Now there is one last thing I have to do."</p><p>"What would it be? Naught but a mere mirage, are you?"</p><p>"Let the truth speak to you. If Charon can crush your Knighthood, then all will be well!"</p><p>
  <em>"How does he know I'm a Knight? And who is this Charon? I know that HE is the ferryman of the Underworld who carried dead souls to the Underworld to fester..."</em>
</p><p>"Lucas" brandishes his claws, which are long for his species and outfitted with a blue aura.</p><p>"THIS is Charon! To say nothing of her render, her outstanding power will floor you! And then she will take you apart one by one, leaving you as nothing but a trace of the Knighthood that once was!"</p><p>".....OK." is all that Taylor could say.</p><p> </p><p>Remarkably, Lucas was excellent at keeping Taylor at bay. No matter how close Taylor tried to get with Sandy's Memory in Operator Mode, Lucas kept pushing him back with wide-ranged claw swipes and projectiles.</p><p>But there was another way to break Lucas' guard. </p><p>To focus the key into the mind and break open the soul contained within. Catty Soul. Orange, with a seamless body and mysterious dark skeletal wings.</p><p>Once she was summoned, all she could do was advance at Lucas and break his claws apart, destroying Charon.</p><p>Then, with one last move, she mortally wounds the false feline with two strikes, left and right dashing across the battlefield.</p><p>Defeated, the Mirage vanishes, taking watercolor Zootopia with him.</p><p> </p><p>"Your first Custom Twoside! I can't believe it!"</p><p>
  <em>"That was the Mirage? A Twoside pretending to be Lucas? That's IT?!...Well, it wouldn't--"</em>
</p><p>"Sir, that isn't actually my first Custom Twoside kill."</p><p>"Huh?"</p><p>"See, I went inside of another world one day and met over ten thousand of those. <strong>I murdered those bi---es tenfold.</strong>"</p><p>All Allison and Province could do is stare slack-jawed at Taylor. Not because of his profanity, but because it was all true. The mere second he said that line, they could see Taylor wrecking a whole legion of Twosides.</p><p> </p><p>"...Do you two wanna go Bengal hunting?"</p><p>"....."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0050"><h2>50. Season 3: Episode 15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Guys, I'm gonna go somewhere. A place where <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27678416/chapters/68851563">like-minded felines can associate and live the dream.</a>"</p><p>-Taylor</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0051"><h2>51. Season 3: Episode 16</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><em>A dream?...Angelic...arena? Why's the sky all glowy?<br/><br/></em>Taylor, the savannah cat. Glowing with a bright red aura, he is surrounded by Apparitions of different shapes, sizes, and species.</p><p>Apparitions RX, BT, SP, and AL surround him on all sides.</p><p>With deft accuracy, Taylor brandishes a large spear and knocks them all away when they attempt to approach him.</p><p><em>En guarde! </em>The spin of the golden metal bats away the most persistent of enemies. When the laser fires, the phantasms are swept off their feet.</p><p>Taylor plants his metal staff on the ground and looks at the symbol on the top.</p><p>"There are two impostors among us."</p><p> </p><p>Taylor, the black-footed cat.</p><p>Waking up from his sleep, he was greeted by an<br/><br/></p><p>
  <em>Incoming transmission....</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Oh my goodness..."</em>
</p><p>It was Allison.</p><p>"Taylor, get down here to Worl-- I mean Zootopia. STAT."</p><p>"Why? What's down there?"</p><p>"A discovery. Perhaps you'd like to see it for yourself?"</p><p> </p><p>Taylor high-tails it (pun intended) to World A, better known as Zootopia. When he gets to the central plaza, he notices so many unfamiliar mammals here.</p><p>A dog with an unusually thick coat of fur...</p><p>A savannah cat with red eyes...</p><p>and much more.</p><p>Taylor could sort of recognize these creatures. The resemblance heightened even more when they took him and Allison to a misty battle arena similar to the one he dreamt about.</p><p>"Allison! Look out! These guys are particularly well known for their sexual--"</p><p>"I'm aware. I was there when you entered those Entry Points, remember?"</p><p>"WHAT?!"<br/><br/></p><p>Taylor found himself brandishing that same staff he dreamt about. Before he knew it, he was summoning Junctions he didn't even know he had linked. </p><p>Apparition-BF appeared from the staff, aiming her arm here and there.</p><p>"Emergency meeting! DIscuss!"</p><p>"The dog is sus." Taylor said.</p><p>"EJECT HIM!"<br/><br/></p><p>With fleeting movement, the Apparition effortlessly demolished the dog with a hail of butterflies after dodging a few claw swipes (roll with it) while Taylor focused on the rest of the mysterious enemies.</p><p>Taylor found it easy to bat the other cat around, but it just wouldn't die that easily. Time after time, it approached Taylor from multiple angles trying to knock him down.</p><p>"What's your problem? DO you have an affinity for the ground or something?! ...Affinity..." Taylor shouted, then muttered. He just remembered about a new form mammals can take if they are pushed to their limit. It's called Resonance Mode, and it's a method that puts one in permanent Punisher Mode for a short time. It's dangerous, but worth it when the situation arises.</p><p>"Well, let's take it for a spin."</p><p>The familiar shape on the tip of the staff spun around, and the Sovereign Sigil spins and glows on his arm. Taylor's fur color changes to that of a Bengal's and the staff's symbol glows.</p><p>"Lucas is The Impostor!"</p><p>One staff throw later, and the fake Lucas was thrown so far back that his flight actually extends past the arena and into Savannah Central's train station. </p><p>"Hit by a train. You would have to have seen the bloodbath." Taylor says to the non-existent fourth wall. </p><p> </p><p>"Where'd the other ones go?"</p><p>Not long after Taylor said this, another challenger appeared from the wall to confront Taylor: Apparition-56.</p><p>"Looks like you have a score to settle!"</p><p>"Me? You came down here first!"</p><p>Allison interjects.</p><p>"WHat light through yonder window breaks? It is the east, and the spotted bunny is the sun."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0052"><h2>52. Season 3: Episode 17</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>The hours wage on...</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Right when Taylor and Allison thought there was nothing else left to do but to go to Province for advice against Entry Points and the Temptation...</p><p>"I know who the Apparitions are."</p><p>"???" Taylor and Allison could only blink in response to this.</p><p>"They are the constructs of a mammal named Snow. I know this because me and my sidepiece went on so many long journeys trying to find this one. This Snow... He hid and is hiding in the shadows, creating more constructs as time passes."</p><p>"Is there a way to get to him?"</p><p>"Not without getting past his own squad of constructs. They are called the Serpents. To Zootopia they are nothing more than a gang bent on spreading their own form of corruption. To the Out There, they are the most dangerous apex predators I have ever seen. To a powerful one like myself, they are about equal to me. If you took them on yourself, you wouldn't even make it past the second leg of the Second Quest - which is a goal I set for you both. I hate making you two strain yourself in your quest to overcome the Temptation with the Influence... But there is a way to make your resistance less strenuous. If you want to go up against the Serpents, you must balance your use of the Influence. Powerful it may be, but it is actually an essential part of all mammalian life here in Wor-- Zootopia, I mean. Now, are you ready to make yourselves one with the Influence?"</p><p>"Won't that kill us with extended exposure?"</p><p>"No, actually. The side effects are temporary, and the end result is all that hallway crawling will make you used to it. Then, you will like it. Then, you will adore it. Then, you will call it the best feeling you have ever experienced. Then... It will become the new Temptation."</p><p>"Isn't it already that, given how so many mammals are capable of bouncing it back and forth like plants and carbon dioxide?"</p><p>"That isn't really resisting it, <em>per se</em>, but it is a form of overload prevention. Did the Influence side-effects list fainting?"</p><p>Province's second in command, Helga, arrives in the room. Like Province, she wears a black cloak to conceal her species and identity.</p><p>"They do now." Helga's thick German accent contrasts with Province's soft "conventional" accent. There's no true "American" accent here in our world, but the closest you can get to that is how people from the East Coast sound. It depends on the person, really.</p><p>"Huh, that's neat. Well, it's about time you toughened yourself up. Follow me."</p><p> </p><p>Taylor, Allison, Province, and Helga make their way to the back, which conceals another room branching out to two more rooms. The reason why the one in the front isn't opened very much is that...</p><p>It opens up to reveal a dark room that lights up in seven different colors on the miniscule spotlights on the ground.</p><p>"Cool, right? Well the lights will be important to your training today."</p><p>"How so?"</p><p>"Well, start by standing on that platform in front of the big spotlight near the top of the room."</p><p>And they did just so.</p><p>"Okay. Now, close your eyes, and let the Influence flow through you. Think of it like meditation, except you are letting a higher form of energy envelope your very being. Balance between the two forces that govern your body gives you abilities you never thought possible."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Taylor and Allison then saw another world entirely from within the influence. Taylor appeared to be fighting a lagomorph by the poolside, with him using the Feline Fencer and her using nothing more than swipes from the arms that contain cutting power.</p><p>
  <em>"Charon? Why is she inhabiting the Influence? Is this a vision of future events? ...No, I can't draw that conclusion yet."</em>
</p><p>He then saw split-second images of an armored mammal that looks strikingly similar to that other mammal Hampton once fought, alongside what appeared to be several more mammals joined by his side.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Before Taylor knew it, though... He was actually there alongside Allison. The Influence managed to warp their minds to the home turf of their next targets!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0053"><h2>53. Season 3: Episode 18</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Before he knew it, Taylor was already pointing at the other Serpents. Seven other mammals then went forth and confronted the rogues gallery for themselves. The one left standing was none other than the Migrant.</p><p>"'Bout time I focused on you first. They lose so many Knights in such a short time...figured I might as well take a bite out of this one."</p><p>Before Taylor could react - at least subconsciously - The Migrant kicks him to another room with a familiar stained-glass platform on it.</p><p>Taylor gets up and attempts to summon a weapon. The Migrant was already on him by the time Feline Fencer was there. Parrying each strike made Taylor increasingly nervous.</p><p>Over there in the corner was Province, making triangle shapes with his paws.</p><p>A hard-hitting strike disarms Taylor of his weapon, another one launches him back so far he punctures five walls and lands on another stained-glass platform, this time depicting a triangle. On each pointed side was one member of each Guild, but one component surprised Taylor more than anything ele.</p><p>A sand cat took the spot on the Social Club.</p><p>Just then, The Migrant came in, took out a gun, and shot Taylor in an area he couldn't exactly block. </p><p>Reeling in pain, Taylor felt like he had no choice but to wait.</p><p>"Well, you've seen one Serpent. Now would you like to see them all?"</p><p>Province wouldn't. He jumped out of the corner and took The Migrant down with more stealth than a ninja wearing all grey.</p><p>"Don't make him fail this early!" Province said as he restrained The Migrant with all the effort a mammal could ask for.</p><p>"Leave the room now!"</p><p>Athena emerged from the triangle on the stained-glass pillar and powerfully flung the Migrant back so far that he is slammed into the wall. When he tried to get back up, she wrapped him up in chains that look better as tattoos. She then healed Taylor's bullet wound and waved at him to fall back.</p><p> </p><p>And he did just so.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"The Influence hasn't caught up with you yet. Keep training with it, okay? It will eventually find its way into your heart. <strong>The four points that represent your vulnerable areas... where the soft things can penetrate and influence your heart to follow the path presented...</strong> Take these words and keep yourself in the circle. The Singularities saw you and took action, so let them handle the eight."</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0054"><h2>54. Season 3: Episode 19</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27678416/chapters/69029991">The dream that appeared for real kept the Influence on Taylor's guard.</a>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0055"><h2>55. Season 3: Episode 20</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27678416/chapters/69126645">The next passage takes him to the road leading to the future. But there will always be a snake ready to tempt him...</a>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0056"><h2>56. Season 3: Episode 21</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>[Space intentionally left blank to keep daily schedule consistent. The story you're looking for is <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28231713/chapters/69181275">probably right here.</a>]</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>In the ruins of Cat Concerto, during a doomed future, a serval stands in the floating ruins that once were. His only words echoed across the air.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Would you face the end if they told you that you had to?"</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0057"><h2>57. Season 3: Episode 22</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>"Wow, 's a bit messed up in here. What exactly happened here?"</em>
</p><p>The only thing Taylor could see in that room was some stained-glass portrayals of Zootopians, himself, and a wireframe model of Flower. Around <em>that</em> was a few white feathers surrounded by rose petals.</p><p>
  <em>"Is she dead? Or, perhaps..."</em>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p> </p><p>But that was mere hours ago.</p><p> </p><p>Cut to the present.</p><p>Two swords scrape against each other as two familiar mammals land on a crystal platform.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Shift back.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Everyone, this is Tailgate. I don't know WHAT or WHO she is, but you only have one choice left."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Which is?" said one of Taylor's unnamed partners.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"RUN."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Why?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>'Tailgate''s surroundings suddenly freeze up as Taylor put his paws out, protecting everyone with a barrier.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"That's why. Pretty powerful for a Singularity. I'm surprised my meager confidence lead me here."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"It encouraged you, no?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"At this rate, it's more likely to make me outright depart from this city..."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Speaking of which, where--"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Savannah Central. Don't ask me WHERE in Savannah Central. Just RUN. Get out of here. Tailgate would kill us all if we looked at her funny."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Would she?"</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Cut back to present. Taylor and the new one are still going at it, though she doesn't appear to be targeting him....</p><p>They look back to see three canine mammals with weird expressions on their faces.</p><p>"Three of them? The Serpents?" Taylor said.</p><p>Not paying any attention to him, Tailgate said "If you're from the Temptation's Army, you'd best stand back."</p><p>Then without a second thought, the flash freeze happened again. Everyone except Taylor and Tailgate herself was frozen still.</p><p>"Huh?"</p><p>Tailgate quickly turns around to clash with the first Serpent that <em>Taylor </em>was assigned to fight, B13. B13 is yet another canine mammal that was charged to lead her sector of the Army. Which mostly consists of canids. Taylor looks back at the three wolf-like carcasses and sees that they were indeed developed for both fighting and... something else that makes Taylor tense up just thinking about it.</p><p>"Or, Mister Unreliable Narrator, you could just say it would make this story rated Explicit," Taylor replied.</p><p>It actually wouldn't, but it'd be pushing it.</p><p>By the time Taylor turned around, Tailgate had B13 at her mercy.</p><p>"Wait wait WAIT! Just because YOU get to be a hybrid doesn't mean you're better than everyone else! MY boss assigned me to this one, so let me handle it!"</p><p>Tailgate could only look at Taylor - the same feline that actively <em>hid</em> from her at every opportunity given - and step back. With not a word to say to him - and apparently only him - the only thing she could think of him is what she saw. And she saw someone who kept to his boss' word.</p><p>Without a second thought, Taylor summoned a knife to his hand and threw it at B13 so hard that she fell off the platform. Mysteriously enough, Tailgate didn't budge despite being close enough to B13 that any other mammal would have.</p><p> </p><p>The knife came back up to the platform in flames.</p><p>"Well? Where the hell did I throw it to?!"</p><p>"....You touched the secret place. This is not Overture. At least, not as you know it."</p><p>The wind coming from Tailgate's presence then blows Taylor far back so that he flies off the platform. Before he knows it, he's back with Province, Helga, and Allison fighting Hybrid Twosides (Serpent projects), and Temptation Units.</p><p>"Y'all ever seen a Singularity rabbit-looking mammal named Tailgate?"</p><p>"Naw, what's her color?"</p><p>They move to the side as the pink one charges in and destroys several enemies by merely dashing into them. Flying into the distance, she rises above a phantasmal Savannah Central and snaps her fingers. Instantly, Christmas lights flare up to her approval.</p><p>"What is she? New face, new powers... She could probably crack the world to stop a few Temptation Units. After all, they be flowin' in from the remains of the Influence Tunnel..."</p><p>"The what?"</p><p>"The thing you entered to meet The Migrant. Speaking of that punk, he's still around, too."</p><p>"Where is he?!"</p><p>"No idea. Everyone's looking for him. Legend says he takes on the appearance of someone who left our sight not too recently."</p><p> </p><p>"And that's where you're correct! He's a rebel! He isn't even real! To tear down that replicant, the Migrant... That would be a big step towards our goal to stop the spread of the Temptation. He's the one running the show when that other one's not around." Tailgate says, descending from the sky.</p><p>"So? Why don't you join us? We can find him toge--"</p><p>Before Taylor could finish, she was gone.</p><p>[Province] "Taylor, find Tailgate."</p><p>[Taylor] "Where?"</p><p>[Province] "She escaped to the <em>real</em> Zootopia. The one below this one. The Serpents have full control of this place! The faster you get to her, the better. The Migrant could be anywhere down there."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <br/>
  </em>
  <em>"Mind if I share a fact? This makes no sense whatsoever."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Yeah, how do you even escape - or get to - the fake Zootopia? Is it another exit pool in Tundratown?"</em>
</p><p>"You'd be right, you two."</p><p>
  <em>"How'd you know we exist?!"</em>
</p><p>"Look, it doesn't take much fourth-wall-breaking to spot a Greek chorus. Anyways, Tailgate's in plain si--</p><p> </p><p>....Wow."</p><p>The main plaza was not too different from the fake one aside from the lack of purple mist...and of course, the plethora of dead Twoside bodies covered in substance as white as a bedsheet. Tailgate carefully floats towards the Admin Tower, which is more than a mile away...</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This is more of my style. It gets crazier from here on out.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0058"><h2>58. Season 3: Episode 23 | Mammalia</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Short one now.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Taylor arrives at the real Zootopia, and...</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Where's Tailgate? Why is the sky all dark? What's this purple mist still doing here? Why is every district except Savannah Central blocked off?"</em>
</p><p>This wasn't Zootopia at all. This was a rearranged metropolis devoid of most of its population called Mammalia. The only thing Taylor had to contend with was just that initial labyrinth to the Admin Tower...</p><p>And of course, the Twosides.</p><p>
  <em>"Bah, I'm not depressed. Get over it."</em>
</p><p>Taylor decides to make it quick by picking off both yellow devils with his guns.</p><p>
  <em>"Haven't used these in a while. Guess I should make good use of them."</em>
</p><p>From the starting point, he digs inside of a spare orange portal to pick up a new Junction:</p><p>"Hera"</p><p>He then runs forward to weave through all the alleys, meeting Twosides, busting their heads open, the like.</p><p>Once he makes it to the Admin Tower, he discovers it's been blocked off by a cluster of corrupted data taking the form of some rocks overlaid with purple mist.</p><p>
  <em>"Nothing a good climb can't handle."</em>
</p><p>Taylor jumps on the one glass panel he can reach and begins his ascent.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Do you feel lucky? Huh? Do ya?"</em>
</p><p>Allison, standing in a field of fallen Twosides surrounded by white gore, is positively hyped up on the Influence.</p><p>
  <em>"I'll wait for my brother up here. That way I can finally cure him of the thing he calls "uncurable": the Temptation! It's all over him now, eating away at his Knighthood like a parasite. We never should have touched those Entry Points... Why am I the brother that proves to be a candidate for the Knights - even though I'm not one yet - while Taylor actually makes it to the Knights and does objectively worse than me?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Whatever the case may be, I will set him right... Even if I have to rely on Tailgate, that mystery in a mammal's body. I can't tell who she is either, but she's tearing through those Twosides like nothing else."</em>
</p><p>The depressive face flashes in Taylor's mind as more and more Twosides keep stopping the elevator on the 15th floor to convert him to one of their ranks.</p><p>
  <em>"Not me again! Why -- am I -- the one -- that's gotta -- stay optimistic -- all the time?! Allison does way better at it than I do and he never gets attacked! ...er, I mean the other way around! Tack some hair on top of that face and I'm a goner!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"...Yep, I'm going mad."</em>
</p><p>Taylor's guns rang for each word that he said above because the Twosides are that fast. It was a long way going up that tower, but the results on the 22nd floor--</p><p> </p><p>"Where is Snow? Where is he?"</p><p>Tailgate wordlessly turns to him, then turns back towards the door, which is covered in more white stains than even she can count.</p><p>"Is this the mayor's office?"</p><p>"Over there, it is. In here, in Mammalia, it's not. It's just filler. The actual mayor's office - and the place where my target lies - is on the top floor. Floor 113."</p><p>"This place is bigger than it looks!"</p><p>
  <em>"Wait... This place is called the Admin Tower, and there are 113 floors... AT113? No, that's not right."</em>
</p><p>"Indeed, it must have been crafted by a wizard."</p><p>"Come again?"</p><p>"Let's go!"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0059"><h2>59. Season 3: Episode 24 | The Snake's Temptation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A minor casualty, it seems. Tailgate cutting down her opponent once and for all after so many floors proves to be for naught when the model is revealed to be a statue holding a device inside that reveals the real Zootopia underneath Mammalia. </p><p>[Tailgate] "We must move fast, I can see warfare from the broken window here!"</p><p>[Taylor] "I'll move faster than you expect!"</p><p>Taylor jumps out of the window, and in true stylistic fashion, brandishes his guns while syncing Phoebe to them. </p><p>[Taylor] "Old Junction, I know. Age is but a number - it's what's on the inside that counts!"</p><p>He lands dead in the center of Savannah Central at nighttime - which actually has normal geography this time. Surrounding him were the volleys and voices and tempers of the entire city under attack by the Serpents. Everyone is fighting away to maintain the safety of the Influence as well as the world.</p><p>[Taylor] "What happened to Savannah Central?! It's much more accurate now!"</p><p>A Junction is seen being put away into someone's wrist. It's Alexia.</p><p>[Alexia] "All of us are currently trying to find that out. It's a mass of confusion, I tell ya!"</p><p>He re-summons his Junction and annihilates a group of enemies with a sweeping laser. Taylor uses his Junction to scan the other one.</p><p>"Demeter"</p><p>[Taylor] "Pretty strong for a goddess of the harvest."</p><p>He turns around and near-instantly shoots a Twoside down, then turns around again and pelts three more.</p><p>[Taylor] "Why they gotta pick on the optimistic ones?!"</p><p>[B13] "Because it's an attempt on your happiness as well as ours!"</p><p>[Taylor] <em>"Cyberpunk vulpine guardian who made herself as detailed as possible to appeal to the opposite gender. That's B13 and I'm having none of it."</em></p><p>[Taylor] "To say nothing of a manufacturer of <em>artificial </em>happiness. Anyone with Snow is against me!"</p><p>[B13] "Okay then. Let's see how well our Junctions hold up."</p><p>B13 summons her Junction:</p><p>"Taranis" (<em>Normal-looking... domestic dog? Certainly outside Zootopia's limits, but the Serpents are outsiders anyway. Who knows where they pull their assets?)</em></p><p>And Taylor summons one of his:</p><p>"Hera" (<em>The spawn of the love and attention that three [real!] cats could only bring to a Junction. I may have mixed that up, but the summon isn't tangible.)</em></p><p>The two Junctions go head-to-head, clashing their melee attacks together over and over. Meanwhile, B13 and Taylor jump to multiple locations in an attempt to find a suitable place to scrap. Then, Taylor finds an orange portal to carry their struggle to. The Junctions follow, and Hera immediately goes after B13 who swats her away.</p><p>[B13] "Yeah, I remember this place. Me, you, and the other Serpents were here watching you craft Spectral Fusions. It went against your Knighthood, but the Temptation got you to do it anyway. Now what do you want from this imaginative world?"</p><p>[Taylor] "Only the safest Junctions imaginable."</p><p>He then takes Hera and fuses her with four valuable alloys he kept while running from the Serpents. Out of there arises:</p><p>"Diomedes" [Asian leopard cat who takes no nonsense in combat. She wields a gigantic spear with a blade resembling a ring.]</p><p>[B13] "I thought Diomedes was a male name?"</p><p>She barely avoids her staff attack, but unfortunately for her, Taranis doesn't survive the wide swing. Beheaded. She's lucky that all bodily fluids instantly dry up in the World of Junctions.</p><p>[Taylor] "Now, what'll it be?"</p><p>Diomedes rushes forward and attempts to stab B13, only to be held back by her impressive strength. One wide swing and another, they were countered by her impressive parrying skills from the blades on her arms.</p><p>
  <em>A mysterious presence enters the room.</em>
</p><p>B13 steps back and charges up a laser from her arms. Diomedes, fully ready to block it, primes her staff.</p><p>
  <em>"One, two, and three...!"</em>
</p><p>A beeping sound is heard, and B13 is blown to smithereens five seconds afterward. Behind the charred carcass is nothing but $50 in legal tender as well as another Junction:</p><p>"Orpheus" [<em>A purple squirrel from years back. I would have to elaborate on how I encountered this one for the first time. She's a powerful little one, at that.]</em></p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Meanwhile, Irwin and another Serpent, Exotic Furnace (a robot mouse), are parrying each other's hits with their guns. Their Junctions are held back by their willingness to fight head-to-head. A couple of shots are fired, but nothing to write home about...</p><p>Except for when Irwin brings out his Junction "Triton" and singlehandedly smites Furnace with one blast of heavy-duty cannon fire. The noise could be heard from the entire district.</p><p> </p><p>Taylor continues his journey into the World of Junctions in his attempt to find Snow. Weirdly enough, Tailgate is tagging along, and the one who caused the explosion is also around somewhere....</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Cait Sith (kett shee), Orion, Hecatoncheir, Epona, Jupiter, Mercury, Amaterasu, Raijin, Loch Ness, Trebaruna, Bandua... Where are these Junctions? Are they hiding from us? Are they of a greater power? Who knows who possesses these mythical powers?"</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>[Vita] "Don't think I have any alliance with these guys. I hate 'em as much as I do the Twosides. Now, if <em>you </em>are with these guys..."</p><p>[Softie] "Once or twice, tops. It's not like Lucas, who tags in-and-out of the Temptation like he's a secret agent!"</p><p>[Vita] "Any ally of the Serpents--"</p><p>[Softie] "Is an enemy of yours, I'm fully aware. I'm totally willing to contend with them as well. So let me join you."</p><p>[Vita] "Let your Junction do the talking!"</p><p> </p><p>"Achilles"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27359827/chapters/69349740">A note from Haris about the future...</a>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0060"><h2>60. Season 3: Episode 25 | Kit & Caboodle</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>"Well, alone it is. Just me and my Junctions. ....Phoebe, Phobos, Hera, Orpheus... Am I missing any?"</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Taylor counted his Junctions as the World unfurled to reveal the Holy Land. AN ethereal location filled with <strong>massive </strong>flowers that one can jump and run around on, it's the place where cleansing and meditation is done in the dead center, a platform called the Breathing Room.</p><p>Surprisingly enough, there are no enemies that appear here, so all that's left is to jump to the Breathing Room. The flowers, when jumped on, release pollen into the air which gives the place the angelic appearance it has now. Even with no-one around, the pollen occasionally drifts about, setting the stage for the beauty around the divine nature.</p><p>The Breathing Room has only one thing standing on it, and that's a mammal wearing crystalline armor. It's Allison.</p><p>"Tell me, Taylor. Why is it that the Entry Points keep enticing you to follow their lead and make new Units with the Temptation? It never stops with you. Day by day, you take time out of your most important missions and you embark on these strange quests--"</p><p>Taylor shows him the Severance Point. It's glowing a bright purple color.</p><p>"Before now, this gem was initially a muted purple. It's glowing now. I cleared the last mission. I cut down three Entry Points in a row. We're free."</p><p>"<strong>We're</strong>? I don't remember anyone but you doing these vile things."</p><p>"Look, you were bound under their influence as well. You just had more resistance because you were used to it. Acquired immunity, you'd call it."</p><p>"...What do you mean, we're free?"</p><p>"Exactly what I mean. We don't have to worry about the Temptation Units or becoming one of them now."</p><p>"So what about the Twosides?"</p><p>"....Oh no."</p><p>Allison pulls out a yellow beam <a href="https://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/thumb/f/f2/Sabre_mg_7029.jpg/300px-Sabre_mg_7029.jpg">saber</a> with a blue grip. The soft lining makes the handle easy to grab on to.</p><p>"You might need this."</p><p>It's Cat's Meow, the final weapon Taylor needs in his current journey. No longer needing it, Taylor takes out Feline Fencer and activates Cat's Meow's blade.</p><p>"Oh no, that sword is valuable! Just give it to me, I'll hold on to it."</p><p>The Junctions transfer from there to here, also unlocking a new one in the process:</p><p>"Cait Sith" [<em>Not the one from mythology. <a href="https://media.discordapp.net/attachments/726700001547255890/790713161568354324/unknown.png">She looks a bit like this.</a>]</em></p><p>A circular portal opens up, and from it, two mammals aboard an airship. One of them is Tailgate, and the other one...</p><p>"Sandy! What's it like up there in SAint Nick's world?!" Allison cries out.</p><p>"...Saint Nick? Red's the embodiment of Christmas now?"</p><p>"Oh hush. Not Vulpes, it's that old folktale you keep hearing about during the time of the end."</p><p>Taylor then instantly notices Sandy.</p><p>
  <em>"Knowing how I am with respected Artists, I better hike it out of here."</em>
</p><p>Taylor jumps, then runs on the side of the airship, then jumps to an unidentified fractal behind the portal.</p><p>[Allison] "Taylor! Where're you headed?!"</p><p>Taylor floats in place to talk to Allison.</p><p>[Taylor] "Fetching a pretty penny."</p><p>[Allison] "...What?!"</p><p>"I'm doing what I gotta do. It might lead us to Snow! Besides, you have a holiday to keep up."</p><p>"I don't even LIKE Christmas! I'm the type of guy that would take down Saint Nick from 20 feet away with a--"</p><p>"See ya!"</p><p>The portal to the new area then closes as it takes Taylor to a whole new area.</p><p>[Sandy] "Are you sure he's found the right area?"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>On the other side.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Look lively, it looks like a real city out here..."</em>
</p><p>On his way to the next destination, he literally bumps into an old rival of his...</p><p>[Taylor] "Now here's a face I haven't seen before... Bakshi's own perverted creation?"</p><p>[Fritz] "Crumb's. But you have the correct idea!"</p><p>This parallel feline has nothing to do with the one that once was. With an all-new temperament and claws that could scorch the sun, he's a formidable target and loathed by many for his political incorrectness.</p><p>[Taylor] "At least that's how I see him."</p><p>Fritz jumps first and attempts a claw swipe.</p><p>Taylor evades; swipes twice. Flashes of light appear where they strike.</p><p>Not bothered by wounds, Fritz goes for continual attacks. </p><p>Taylor summons Diomedes; Fritz jumps back.</p><p>Diomedes attempts a fire spell; Fritz slides under the fireball and counterattacks.</p><p>Taylor activates his sword's blade; Fritz is startled and starts to fall back.</p><p>Trapped by the fire and the blade, Fritz has no choice.</p><p>"I'm out of here!"</p><p>"Oh no, you don't." Diomedes shouted.</p><p>
  
</p><p>"That was a nice distraction." Diomedes said to Taylor as they continued walking forward, ignoring the bits and pieces of Fritz's body caused by her spear.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Out of the sidewalk and into the burning arena lined by gold walls. Why, if it wasn't--</p><p>[Taylor] "Shader?"</p><p>[Diomedes] "Parallel. Data gathered by your travels indicates that this Shader is not the one you know. She has all of the real one's powers amplified."</p><p>[Taylor] "Great. Another difficult opponent to transcend?</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>[Parallel Shader] "This way leads to Snow."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0061"><h2>61. Season 3: Episode 26</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>"They say imitation is the sincerest form of flattery... Not here. In here, imitation will take you through about nine prerendered locations before killing you on the spot. That is the nature of clones like Parallel Shader. I can't even count the number of commands on that Dial because they won't all fit on it at one time."</em>
</p><p>Taylor scans his adversary's Command Dial with his Junction.</p><p>"108 commands detected."</p><p>
  <em>"Nope, I'm hiking it out of here. See ya next city."</em>
</p><p>Except there is no exit. It's just him and the enemy. Indeed, the next place he's taken to is a two-dimensional portrait of a Christmas tree. </p><p>[Taylor] "Doesn't seem too bad, right?" </p><p>Except Parallel Shader has over a dozen different ways to surround him. Every energy projectile launched with the Sigil on her arm just tells Taylor to dodge. Every second, every decision counts.</p><p>
  <em>"Yeah, imagine having to fight this one over and over thinking she's the real deal when in reality she ain't even worth one cent. If you have to contend with this on a daily basis like I have to, I'm sorry. The worst part about it is that one of those nine locations she takes you to is the place where it's possible for her to execute you. Hope you're good at playing keep-away because if you don't move fast -and I mean faster than her- then you will suffer for it.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Let's see, as for commands, she's got quite a lot of stuff under her sleeve...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Oh no! Eye contact is impossible!"</em>
</p><p>She's not a Serpent. She's not an ally. She's a mere fragment of somebody's conscious that haunts the metaphysical realm for days on end, looking for someone to prey on. The myriad of commands is the experience she's gained from the decades of wandering she's done, <strong>moving in conjunction with the real appearance down below...</strong></p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Hello. You've heard me before, haven't you?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"You told me your name was Haris. What is it that you want?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Nothing. Snow's a mere hindrance in my plans, actually. As for you, I want you to make it here in the Ending Cosmos."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"For what reason?!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I have something to show you if you stop getting distracted chasing after useless things. Like your visions of what success is like."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Wait, what?"</em>
</p><p>Parallel Shader disappears from sight the moment he says those words.</p><p>
  <em>"Your head is preventing your body from moving and accomplishing real goals. Now, follow me to the Ending Cosmos."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"What's over there? How do I get over there?"</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Floating buildings that make up the ruins of Cat Concerto. A nebula surrounded by rocks. The platform that shimmers in the dark. A pathway surrounded by floating ruins. Where Taylor stands, Haris stands farther. With careful steps ahead of the ruins, Haris - without moving a muscle - cuts down some of the ruins to make Taylor less hesitant. When he eventually makes it to the platform, Haris continues to avoid looking back.</p><p>
  <em>[Haris' lines are best read with Brad Bird's voice from The Incredibles.]</em>
</p><p>"Okay. You've finally made it here. Ready for your philosophy lesson?"</p><p>"What does it consist of?"</p><p>"Lesson 1: You are pushing yourself too hard, clearing all of these important assignments before the eve of the end. You are not on any quests to speak of. I don't know where the Knighthood got that from, but in reality, you have all the freedoms you desire, from carnal to pure. Oh, and if you are aiming for success, <strong>You will never reach the level of anyone in any Guilds you know of.</strong> That is the number one rule. If you must do something, do it humbly."</p><p>"Get out of here with that 'you'll never go anywhere with your talent' stuff! Do you know where I <em>have</em> gone with my success?"</p><p>"Juvenile, if you actually went anywhere with your skill, you wouldn't be standing here right now slowly watching the end unfold."</p><p>"....The... end?"</p><p>"Yes. The nebulas here about to collide, that will trigger the event that will lead to the end of your journey."</p><p>"Will anyone die?"</p><p>"I've already killed darn near everyone below. The only ones I spared are the ones that actually mean anything to you. Quite a few, may I add, but that's still not enough to assemble the entire crew. For one, The Supplement is no more. Who's gonna run the Admin Tower?"</p><p>"Dalton?"</p><p>"Perhaps. But that's beside the point. The point is, you will <strong>probably </strong>be taken with the oncoming surge."</p><p>"What can I do about it?"</p><p>"Nothing. That is within the nature of <strong>mere secondaries </strong><strong>like you. </strong>All the Primaries I know have already ascended to greater ranks. But you? Why are you still Intermediate? Why is your greatest exposure within the Secondaries? Do you feel lonely at the top, not wanting to do everything you love down below? Think about it. Somewhere, in another world - two worlds, even, you have all the power one can wish. You have all the friends one can wish for, all the attention one can gather... But you don't feel happy. Something's missing. <strong>You took it away from yourself TWICE. Where is it? SHATTERED. </strong>I'm not picking up those pieces, and you've worked so hard to try and get them back. <strong>But it ain't gonna work, not for that first offering. </strong>If you think you had hope for the second opportunity, well, look around.<strong>It's not there. It has drifted away along with everything else you hold dear.</strong>"</p><p>Haris then brandishes a sword and cuts open a portal to another, much different-looking world than usual.</p><p>"Get in."</p><p>"No."</p><p>"After all you've done, you have no choice. I'm very disappointed in how you handle things. Now get in here and continue to rot away like everyone else who lives their lives to their heart's content in this two-dimensional world of girls and swords."</p><p>"...Do you honestly think I don't have another chance?"</p><p>"....For what? I don't see anyone else in Zootopia opening their doors up to you. I shouldn't expect it to be like that either, knowing how you treat people."</p><p>"Look, once I march back where I belong - which is with my favorite mammals near the plaza - then I will redevelop my sense of judgment and..."</p><p>"<strong>You attempted to open the floodgates to DISASTER and that is what caused you to LOSE YOUR HONOR. Everything you loved, GONE. Where is it? VANISHED. I cannot help you. They cannot help you. LIFE cannot help you. The least you can do is <em>TRANSCEND THAT STUPID BODY OF YOURS AND ENTER A NEW ONE. ARE YOU READY TO LEARN A FEW NEW WORDS?!"</em></strong></p><p>"Like Japanese? Pass. Already met one of those people long ago who called himself an "otaku". To endure talking about your favorite subjects is one thing, but to endure talking about nothing but what they watch..."</p><p>"...The world is going to end and you are going to wonder where all those books are. You've already seen one mammal fall from grace. Now do it again, except it's your <strong>reflection."</strong></p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Where is Zootopia? Where did it go? The Out There doesn't seem to register its existence. In addition..."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"What happened to my appearance?! There is no fur on this body!"</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>[Haris] "Well, this was inevitable. Just as I thought would happen. It isn't even the end yet and your head is conforming to its true fate. Have fun in that desolated cave, Taylor."</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0062"><h2>62. Season 3: Episode 27 | New Phones, who're these?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>"My name is Sharp. Preferring stealth tactics, I hate direct confrontations."</em>
</p><p>Sharp is one of only two felines in his group. As he sits back on a chair and watches his allies from afar, he keeps up with the time on his watch.</p><p>
  <em>"My name is Melody. I like to keep my distance whenever it's necessary."</em>
</p><p>The other feline (American bobtail) in the team of four, she calmly sits at a desk and picks up a book. Turning page after page, she takes a pencil and draws a mystic circle with it. That circle lights up on the paper and emits a gentle breeze.</p><p>
  <em>"My name is Crescendo. Up close is more my style."</em>
</p><p>North American river otter practices his march three times in a row, then steps back, sits at a chair near the desk, and begins drawing something on his notepad.</p><p>
  <em>"My name is Quarter. Well-rounded am I, able to approach anyone from any angle."</em>
</p><p> </p><p>"We were summoned for a purpose, you all!" Quarter, a flying squirrel, announces over a megaphone.</p><p>"Yes, yes, we get it. We gotta stop the end of the world from happening <em>right this second</em>. I'm fully aware of how urgent something like that is, but we gotta prepare. What's leisure time to a squirrel, anyhow?" Sharp fires back.</p><p>"Look, we only have four days left before the Nebula's Collision occurs in the Ending Cosmos. We gotta make it there and defeat the one responsible." Quarter replies.</p><p>"Well can you have some proper decency and let us gather our weapons first?!" Crescendo says as he gets up and goes to his room.</p><p>"Look lively, y'all!" Quarter shouts.</p><p>"Or what, you're gonna punish us? We're Harriers, we've been through this kind of thing before." Sharp replies.</p><p>"Heh, not yet, you aren't!" Quarter says.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"We are the Harriers, extraneous forces sent by a familiar mammal. Our job is to stop problems before they start. </em>
</p><p><em>Alright, let's start at the top.</em>"</p><p>Sharp, with his Chrono Spear, can influence the flow of time by spinning it around front, back, and even throwing it.</p><p>Crescendo's staff can conduct electricity with a very fast spin. It can also repel lightning with the same motion.</p><p>The rest will be revealed as the time flows on outside the treehouse into the exit portal...</p><p> </p><p>[Q] "Zootopia looks pretty nice, wouldn't you say?"</p><p>[C] "...you might want to re-verify that statement."</p><p>[S] "Yep, it looks absolutely horrible down here."</p><p>[Q] "But not as bad as the enemy makes it out to be, right?"</p><p>Zootopia has fused with Mammalia, resulting in a messy bare resemblance of a city, with color and greyscale. It's a noted effort to halt the flow of time so that the Nebula Collision can go on without effort.</p><p>[C] "Even the Twosides are frozen here!"</p><p>[S] "A given, knowing how one-sided those aliens are."</p><p>[M] "Look, a Serpent!"</p><p>The Harriers steel themselves as the watercolor vulpine, Weisser Ansturm, turns back to look at them. She approaches with graceful movements, as if she was around for more than just fighting.</p><p>"Quite a lively group we have here to interfere with the end of the world. Mind giving names?"</p><p>Quarter steps up.</p><p>[Q] "Our allegiance is with the Out There's safety! That includes Zootopia. If diplomacy fails, we will respond with force!"</p><p>"Isn't that what you do anyway, being elite warriors assigned for a purpose? You only have four days left and yet you have five Serpents left to eliminate."</p><p>[M] "Then we will halt their advances until we get to the Out There and defeat the ultimate enemy."</p><p>Weisser jumps back, revealing her ice skates.</p><p>[S] "Ice skates? Out here on mostly dry land?"</p><p>[W] "The blades will be perfect for tearing you four asunder."</p><p>Her movement speeds dazzle the four, but it doesn't prevent them from taking action.</p><p>Melody switches to fire spells on her Command Dial, and aims for the ice skates.</p><p>Quarter and Crescendo attempt to go directly after Ansturm, keeping her occupied to distract her from Melody.</p><p>Sharp makes Quarter and Crescendo go faster by spinning his gigantic clock hand.</p><p>
  <em>Around the track, Quarter and Crescendo, squirrel and otter, they chase after the graceful yet elusive Ansturm. The ice forming on the ground is kept in check by Melody's constant attempts to break the ice skates on her feet. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>With a careful flick of the arm, however, Melody is able to burn the skates when Ansturm passes her by. On the ground, stunned, Sharp decides to finish her off.</em>
</p><p>[S] "Time, be still!"</p><p>
  <em>With a raise of his paw, the androgynous felid halts the flow of time altogether and braces for a stabbing attack. Leaping into the air, his spear collides with her back, unfreezing time and turning the enemy into a fresh pile of coins.</em>
</p><p>[S] "We did it, y'all!"</p><p>[M] "And it was all thanks to our cooperation! ...Why do the Serpents fight us one-to-one, anyway?"</p><p>[Q] "Because those blighted idiots think they have it all. The strength of the wolf is not the pack when it's one wolf against another pack."</p><p>[C] "Great. What's next?"</p><p>[Q] "We climb the Admin Tower and head for the World of Junctions."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0063"><h2>63. Season 3: Episode 28</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>"Ah, there goes another metaphysical construct. One that I've been keeping my eyes on for a long, long time! Ah, what'll I do with a whole sphere of concentrated energy gone?!"</em>
</p><p> </p><p>The Harriers make their way to the mutated Admin Tower. Instead of a huge building they have to climb up, it's a staircase leading to a rounded entrance.</p><p>[Q] "This is not the Admin Tower I remember seeing in those visions."</p><p>[S] "Hmm... Do you think something might have happened to it while it mutated?"</p><p>[M] "I'm looking forward to whatever's behind this new investment."</p><p>They climb up the staircase and find themselves in a room that does not look anything like Zootopia's infrastructure. It almost looks science-fiction-like. There are several screens showing very complicated info on the wall, alongside a fellow in a black cloak and metallic mask that doesn't look like a mammal. He looks like he's fuming, yet there are no visible signs of anger coming from him. He turns to the Harriers and reveals the "face" on his mask: a neon purple mesh of dots and lines.</p><p>"Did you cause this?" he says in a casual voice, as if he used to perform stand-up comedy.</p><p>The Harriers all shake their heads no. </p><p>"Okay, great. Because I'm wondering what did."</p><p>He plays the footage back. Some very dated animation plays back as a spherical object becomes a spike ball before exploding into pixellated matter.</p><p>"It appears to be a fulminatory overload that crippled a key factor in the Serpents' armaments..."</p><p>Quarter turns to look at Melody for a second.</p><p>"Oh, my bad. I'm the Reaper."</p><p>[Q] "I'm Quarter!"</p><p>[C] "Crescendo."</p><p>[S] "Sharp."</p><p>[M] "Melody here."</p><p>[All] "We're the Harriers!"</p><p>"Great. Now that I know that you are His and Hers' fine children..."</p><p>The Harriers look at each other in confusion as the Reaper gets up and psychokinetically splits his desk apart in a seamless fashion and makes it disappear into the wall.</p><p>"Behind this wall here is something I've been studying for the last few years. It's called the Twoside Congregation Meld."</p><p>[M] "You mean... <strong>those </strong>Twosides? The ones that look like.... <a href="https://discord.com/assets/2ea1f6bba4448fa4e8d9504fe976095d.svg">this?</a>"</p><p>[R] "Ah yes, that face is burned into my head. I can't get my mind off it. It's everywhere nowadays, and there ain't a soul in the world who can completely wipe them out... Which is why <em>I </em>have <strong>this.</strong>"</p><p>He pulls out Cat's Meow. As in, the very laser sword Taylor once wielded.</p><p>[C] "Taylor! He's alive!"</p><p>[R] "Dead wrong! I have little connection with him. Though I am trying to rescue him from the spirit world."</p><p>[Harriers] "The spirit world?"</p><p>[R] "The limbo between life and death. Taylor is trapped in it at the moment, and you Harriers are the latest ones to try and find him. That's a little side gig of mine, too, but it's even more urgent now that some serval up there is trying to make the world end by letting time pass. He's a powerful little something. Anyways, there's only one safe way to get to him that I know of. Warning, you all; there's a lot of Twosides here."</p><p>He opens the portal with Cat's Meow (specifically he holds it close to the wall, activates it there, and carves a circle into the wall). </p><p>The Harriers enter.</p><p>[Q] "Ugh, this is a lot of depression..."</p><p>Yellow faces line the walls as a psychedelic dimensional field lines the Meld.</p><p>[S] "I want out."</p><p>[R] "Do you want to find the enemy?"</p><p>[Harriers] "Of course!"</p><p>[R] "This is the way."</p><p>Hundreds of Twosides on every platform, plus the additional Twoside Deus (large, heavy, axe-carrying).</p><p>Our heroes prep themselves for a dangerous mission...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0064"><h2>64. Season 3: Episode 29</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <strong>"YOU HAVE THREE DAYS."</strong>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>There are three sectors to pass through before the Harriers and the Reaper make it to their next destination.</p><p>The first one has your usual Twoside fare. (6x Twoside)</p><p>The four decide their strategies and position themselves in the corners of the platform. The invisible walls keep them from falling off. Reaper simply watches from afar.</p><p>Melody launches a detonator projectile that forces all the Twosides back.</p><p>Quarter takes one of her guns - out of two - and fires a force round[1] from it. Impacting two enemies at once, they disappear, leaving only four.</p><p>Crescendo advances on one of them and executes continual hits with his staff, destroying it. He then retreats and spins it, causing a card only he can see to rotate around him.</p><p>Sharp spins his spear, slowing down time. He then teleports around the sector, hitting every Twoside at once at blinding speed. Within seconds, they vanish. Time resumes.</p><p>[Q] "Alright, let's proceed."</p><p>Second sector out of three. A different sector is seen out in the distance, surrounded by colorful circuit board-like streams.</p><p>[S] "What's that over there?"</p><p>[R] "An errand for me and me only. When you guys fight the ultimate enemy, Haris, I'll be over there wreaking havoc with the best of the best."</p><p>[Q] "Understandable. We will fight the battle that we know we can win."</p><p>[R] "But remember, we're fighting an entire war that you four are only contributing a small part of."</p><p>This sector is a little harder than the last one. (4x Twoside, 1x Twoside Deus)</p><p>The Harriers get into position.</p><p>Melody and Crescendo focus on the Twoside Deus. They continually pelt it with tornadoes and staff attacks while it swings around its big ax.</p><p>Quarter eliminates two other Twosides with a grenade...</p><p>...while Sharp throws his spear at two more, slowing them down in time for the Twoside Deus to kill them off by accident.</p><p>The last thing the Harriers see is Crescendo annihilating the Twoside Deus with four big rocks that crush the giant's face and body in.</p><p>[C] <em>"Heart of the cards. One pair, two pair, straight, full house, flush, straight flush... am I missing any?"</em></p><p>Last sector. This one is the ultimate gateway to Haris' domain. (5x Twoside, 2x Twoside Deus, 1x God Sphere)</p><p>[R] "I'll take down the God Sphere. You focus on the other ones!"</p><p>The Harriers line up.</p><p>Quarter takes one of her grenades and rolls it under one of the Twoside Deuses, making it fall over due to how small its lower body is.</p><p>Crescendo follows up with continual hits, enough to generate two cards around him. </p><p>[C] <em>"A spade and</em> <em>a diamond. Don't give me any weak hands...!"</em></p><p>Melody levitates upward and fires several red vertical energy beams at the downed Twoside Deus, destroying it. Crescendo attacks it just before it goes away, earning an extra spade card.</p><p>[C] "One more, and this whole battlefield will see the light of day."</p><p>Sharp makes his entire team move faster by spinning that spear of his, but it doesn't help much.</p><p>[S] <em>"What's taking so long, guys?"</em></p><p>Melody then teleports to the remaining Twoside Deus before the entire team has to back away from a descending God Sphere. It blows up, destroying the rest of the Twosides. The Reaper floats there with a single circuit board-like wing unfurled on his left.</p><p>[R] "Look, I can explain."</p><p>[S] "No need. You made the battle go by so fast... and with such power! Where did you get that wing from?"</p><p>[R] "Oh, this? Just a part of my true power. It's called Wonderful Polyester, and it comes in many forms. You should see them all someday!..."</p><p>"...anyhow, let's get this thing open."</p><p>He does to the wall what he did to the entrance, and there it leads to their one and only route to sealing the deal.</p><p> </p><p>The Ending Cosmos.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>[1] a burst of wind that causes knockback. Related to the Impact Shot.</p><p> </p><p>Yes, I deliberately wrote this like a real-time strategy game. It was the only way I could reliably get a group fight scene across without cutting the pacing.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0065"><h2>65. Season 3: Episode 30 | A Finale to Call Home</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>At the end of the portal, the Harriers land in, not the Ending Cosmos, but in the dimension above.</p><p>The Mass Junkyard.</p><p>[M] "Wow, how much scrap metal did it take to make this happen?"</p><p>[Q] "Nevermind that, look at the size of that robot!"</p><p>A massive, centipede-like robot sits motionless in the middle of the junkyard, the scrap falling off of it every other second. It is not in a mere sleep, for it appears to have been restrained by several rope-like robots to the point of deactivation.</p><p>[S] "Looking closer at this scrap heap..."</p><p>[R] "...It appears to have eaten several <em>more </em>robots similar to it on its path of destruction."</p><p>[C] "An entire world is gone? Because of this thing?"</p><p>[M] "Seems to be the case. Why don't we explore that huge open maw and find more info?"</p><p>[C] "You make no sense. I'm not going inside of a GIANT CENTIPEDE ROBOT and potentially get <strong>eaten</strong>."</p><p>[R] "Well you have me around... Did you not see me brandish a gigantic, colorful wing?"</p><p>The Harriers stop to look at him and realize he's right.</p><p>[R] "Come on, you guys. Haris could be beyond that maw!"</p><p>The Harriers look at each other and all agree to enter the robot maw.</p><p> </p><p>Inside is smaller robots that are easily dispatched with a couple of attacks, alongside Winged Twoside Heads... and regular Twosides?!</p><p>[M] "I'm surprised these guys aren't part cyborg."</p><p>Crescendo comes up with an idea. He spins his staff to the point where it generates electricity.</p><p>[S] "You're an AQUATIC MAMMAL."</p><p>[C] "Do you see any water in here?"</p><p>After generating enough electricity to power a small lightbulb, he plants his weapon into the ground.</p><p>[C] "Jump!"</p><p>The Harriers do, and Reaper carries them upward, hovering in place with his wings. Mercifully immune to his own lightning, Crescendo can only watch as every enemy on the field goes down to his lightning surge.</p><p>[C] "I hope that wasn't too terrifying for you."</p><p>Reaper hovers over to a solid metal platform bordered by rubber and puts the remaining Harriers there.</p><p>[S] "I've seen my fair share of electricity LONG ENOUGH!"</p><p>[R] "The bot ain't that big. Come on, there's another portal up ahead!"</p><p>He does the technique with the laser sword and opens up another circuit board-like portal. </p><p>[M] "Weird, from the part I saw, it looked positively enormous."</p><p>[R] "The ceiling is playing tricks on you."</p><p>"In here... is the final frontier."</p><p>The heroes all look down on the Ending Cosmos. Crescendo is the first one to descend against the Harrier's wishes ([Q] "Wait!").</p><p>[C] "Uh, guys... I found a thing. Snow's dead."</p><p>Intrigued, the Harriers follow and indeed witness a blade driven through his head straight through his body.</p><p>"He was gonna cause more trouble than it was worth."</p><p>[R] "Haris!"</p><p>[H] "Huh? Don't act so surprised. You knew exactly what you were getting when you came down here. You want to fight me to cause the end of the world to stop. I get that. But it's just not happening right now."</p><p>[R] "Why? You got plans?"</p><p>[H] "Sure do. I wish to see every Twoside in existence merge and become the ultimate essence of pessimism. Then I can die happy."</p><p>[The Harriers plus Reaper] "...."</p><p>[H] "So, Gabriel. Why don't you come over here and try and stop me?"</p><p>Haris is all the way over on the other side of the buildings despite being easily heard through the entire Ending Cosmos, so the team has to run to his location on the far end, a platform where only he stands. </p><p>[H] "I watch over this nebula constantly, awaiting the day the collision happens. All of Zootopia and the Out There cease to exist, and the Twosides take their place as a cluster of God Spheres. A Big Crunch, followed by the Creator's second Big Bang. Only this time, a world made in His image. Master Harmonious... The one slain in the month before. I want to recreate his efforts to flood the world in his essence."</p><p>[R] "By the way, who are you calling Gabriel?"</p><p>[H] "You, of course. Isn't that your true name?"</p><p>[R] "How do you know this?"</p><p>[H] "I stare at the universe every day. I see things come and go. That includes knowledge. Now, we'ren't you gonna beat the depression out of the system of things?"</p><p> </p><p>At this point, Reaper - or at this point, Gabriel - brandishes a massive scythe coated in the same tattoo-like substance as the rest of his Wonderful Polyester arsenal.</p><p>[G] "SO tell me, mate. Why do you and your kind want to give everyone the same face?"</p><p>Haris assumes his second form, where half of his body becomes the same kind of body that Twosides inhabit. Additionally, one of his eyes turns black in contrast with their normal brown.</p><p>[H] "Comes with the territory of seeing <em>some people </em>act all down in the dumps. Figures I may as well turn everyone into such a thing given how corrupt the world is."</p><p>[G] "Please, the world is only as bad as you make it."</p><p>[H] "<a href="https://discord.com/assets/2ea1f6bba4448fa4e8d9504fe976095d.svg">One hundred percent?"</a></p><p>[G] "Alright, now you're making me mad."</p><p> </p><p>Haris and Gabriel charge at each other, sword and scythe outstretched. Clashing with every blow, the Harriers flinch at the might of their struggle.</p><p>[Q] "They don't seem to be holding back."</p><p>[M] "They certainly won't be once they start using their powers!"</p><p>Haris floats upward and fires yellow faces from his left paw at Gabriel, who also levitates upwards to dodge them.</p><p>Gabriel replies to several scythe swings, which Haris is easily able to block with his arm.</p><p>[G] "How tough are you?"</p><p>[H] "More than you think."</p><p>Gabriel launches himself forward, collides into Haris, and breaks the glass leading into the depths of the Out There.</p><p>[G] "If you like the forces of the Twosides so much, how about you let outer space know about that yourself?!"</p><p>He kicks Haris into the nebula, hoping it will work...</p><p>[H] "Oh, that's just swell. I'll just commandeer the forces myself and change the future!"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>[G] "Harriers, this one's on me. You enter the spirit world, Purgatory, and find Taylor. I'll see you there."</p><p>[Harriers] "Got it!"</p><p>They descend into the lower depths of space to do just so while Gabriel attempts to pick Haris' true form apart. It is a positively enormous set of orange wings dotted by six large eyes that function as cores. They are lined with the faces of Twosides that also fly into Gabriel. He is forced to weave and dodge them as he flies into each wing and destroys the cores with extended scythe combos. Meanwhile he's summoning Junctions left and right, using their advanced power to smite the cores faster and more efficiently.</p><p>[H] "I'm an entire nebula now. Why are you still trying?"</p><p>[G] "Because you're a <em>tangible</em> nebula."</p><p>He destroys two at once with Aphrodite's Diffraction Laser[1], then finishes off a third one with a scythe cut. Flying by Haris, he brandishes Wonderful Polyester's sword and makes a huge cut on Haris' body on the way to the right wing, weakening him and preventing him from launching yellow faces.</p><p>Gabriel puts Aphrodite away, and...</p><p>[G] "Mind if I use this for a moment?"</p><p>He equips Diomedes and has her spear pierce the core on the far right of the right wing, breaking it on instant.</p><p>[G] "Time, be still!"</p><p>Freezing time, he warps everywhere between the second and third cores, striking them with his large sword. Once time unfreezes, they burst apart.</p><p>[G] "Alright, now let's see what we're missing."</p><p>He splits Wonderful Polyester's sword into six pieces - Michaelangelo, Donatello, Raphael, Leonardo, Botticelli, and Giovanni - and begins attacking every angle of Haris' body one by one with them. The serval is unable to speak before attempting to complete the cycle. However, before he does so...</p><p>[G] "And done."</p><p>Both wings shatter, Haris' body slowly falls to the non-existent ground, and the pieces return to the sword, fully assembling it.</p><p>[G] "Objective clear, the world is saved... What am I missing, now?"</p><p>He leaves the scene by flying away, just barely managing to escape the wrath of an exploding nebula. It simply fades away afterwards.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>[Gabriel] "Oh, yes. I meant to stop by the Active Cluster. The Sacred Renders want me over before the new year starts. Well, better get packing because this is gonna be a long ride."</p><p>Backtracking to the Twoside Congregation Meld, which looks darker than usual here, he takes a look at the Active Cluster's door, glowing as usual. He jumps over there and receives an ominous message:</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"<strong><em>YOUR WORST NIGHTMARES TO BE FOUND AT THE END OF THIS DOOR</em></strong>.... or just some elements of beauty that a simple mind won't be able to comprehend."</p><p>[Gabriel] "Nothing an angel can't accomplish."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>[1] A machine that causes a single laser beam to bounce around multiple times, causing moderate damage to anything caught in it.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0066"><h2>66. Season 3 Finale (Episode 31)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Beholding the circuitry present in the hidden room, Gabriel stands before the Magnificent Seven themselves, the Sacred Renders. Crystal-like in nature with their shimmering auras, they stand holding an air of elegance and power. Numbers and rank, presented:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>#001: Ramiel, one whose power stands over almost all. The radiance emanating from her wings, once unfurled, overpowers even the strongest of minds.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>#002: Selaphiel, a relative newcomer who still holds her own in the face of adversity. The ribbon appearing from her true form can cause the world to stop moving in its light.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>#003: Nuriel, a soul who commands equal power over light and dark, having been raised in both conditions. A mammal of an idealized body structure and appearance, he can take attacks from any source and live to tell the tale.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>#004: Haniel, a familiar face from the depths of the blue. Like Nuriel, he was developed in both natures - that of purity and that of innate desire. When coated in the substance that gives Affinities like Twosides their form, he is virtually unstoppable.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>#005: Cassiel - Easily recognizable by her unmistakable visage, she cooperates with her one and only partner in crime to harmonize the world in voice:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>#006: Camael - Another wielder of the voice, he and Cassiel having been developed in the same area. As a result, they cannot be split apart.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>#007: Ariel - Ironically the most powerful of the Sacred Renders. She is capable of mastering every form of power known to mammalkind. A being of highest divine power next to the Creator. With a titanic appearance in the highest heavens, bordered on all sides by the divine rings that separate the layers, all forms of power are forced to relent.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>[Gabriel] "Why were you waiting on me for so long?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>[Ramiel] "You are of our rank, are you not?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>[Gabriel] "Please. I may be powerful, but I'm not up to par with you guys. If this is about that Purgatory mission, then trust me. I'm going to do it. We're all trying to find Taylor, I know."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>[Ariel] "I believe you misunderstand. We want you to join us as the ninth member of the Sacred Renders. Together we can hold up the pillar that is the Master Disc. Nine divine powers supporting and holding up the world. Wouldn't you want to do that in addition to your other mission?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>[Gabriel] "What would I gain from being revered so highly? Don't you have forms down in World A to keep track of?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>[Haniel] "We all do. </span>
  <b>Yours is in Purgatory.</b>
  <span>"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gabriel pauses to note what Haniel just said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>[Gabriel] "Then does that mean that I can't go to World A yet?"</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>[R8A-01] "Gabriel, Taylor… The day you two coexist.... Do not congregate with those in the higher powers. Whether divine or in the mortal plane, they will not treat you with kindness. Only to peers they interact. To others they shun. They will cast you aside sooner or later. </span>
  <b>Never meet the one you hold in regard.</b>
  <span>"</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Append:0001 | Never Meet Your Idol</p><p>December 31, 2020 10:55 PM</p><p>The Sacred Renders Cassiel and Camael float high above World A, between it and the depths of Purgatory. They mouth mysterious, silent words to the other side of the divine plane:</p><p>[Cassiel] "There are only 2 hours before the mission starts."</p><p>[Camael] "Will you join us in voice and preserve your life?"</p><p>They point upwards at the same time and disappear in a powerful burst of light. A black hole opens in the middle of where they once stood. Behind it, four streams of light pierce the dark clouds and race to the center of the field of corruption to find and rescue a lost soul.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>[R8A-01] "They are going to the wrong place. Let there be no wanton stress to him!"</p><p>The haphazardly-dressed vulpine races to Purgatory himself in his own rescue effort.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>